Wolves Blood
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Shego had been gone for 4 years and through all that time Kim has missed her. But has she felt a deeper emotion. And why did Shego leave and where did she go all that time. And what does this clan of a pack of wolves known as SilverBlood want with Kim?...
1. Kim's Secret

A/N: Story have been fixed and edited by , my epic new beta! Thank you so much!

Author: Nekoyasha12

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: M is my rating for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This also covers harsh language but not too harsh. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: Shego had been gone for four years and through all that time Kim has missed her. But has she felt a deeper emotion. And why did Shego leave and where did she go all that time. And what does this clan of a pack of wolves known as SilverBlood want with Kim? What has Shego done to her? Who are the ThunderClaws'? And why are the SilverBloods' and ThunderClaws' at war. And why has the war been brought to Middleton?

*Kim's Secret*

On the Outskirts of Middleton at a Mansion

The night was full of mystery and magic. A full moon shun over the mansion. She stood naked on her back porch.

"Soon. Very soon." she whispered as a cloud started to uncover the moon. "I wonder how you're doing tonight my beloved…"

A few moments passed when the moon was visible and its mystical light shown down on her. She let out a soft cry of pain as her body contorted and stretched. She fell to her knees in pain. She was use to the pain but not 100 percent. Even though she had been cursed for four years now, the transformation was still a bit agonizing. All she did was growl as her morphing hands clawed into the wooden porch. She then fell to her side in her new form, exhausted from the pain.

She growled as she rose to look at the moon. Her eyes filled with the full moon's enchanted powers as she then let out a wild howl.

On the Opposed Side of Town

"Oowww!"

A slender woman wearing a pink T-shirt with black slacks and white socks stood looking out at the moon through one of her back windows. Her red hair stretched to her mid back.

She heard something outside, so she went to her back porch to check it out.

"I know I hear something of the sorts as to a wolf's howl" she said as she walked into her backyard to scan the area.

Unaware to her a pair of green watched her every movement.

As the woman turned to leave the creature whimpered. The woman spins around. She looked around until she saw the hidden eyes through the bushes.

The creature started to back up whimpering.

"No, no. It's alright. I won't hurt you" the red head said kneeling down. She thought it was a stray dog. But then she saw those emerald eyes the woman got lost in them. "You have beautiful eyes" she told the dog as she started inching closer.

The dog whimpered again and backed up more.

"Oh come on. I won't hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

The woman held out her hand as she kept on repeating "Come here. Come here beautiful eyes. Come here doggy. It's ok."

The coxing seemed to be working, for the women could see a nose appear. But once she saw the nose she knew this was no ordinary dog. And her thoughts were realized when the dog came out of the bushes.

The dog had grass green fur. The tip of its ears, paws, tip of its tail, and muzzle were black and its chest through the belly and under the tail was all white. Its nose and pads were light green, and its eyes, sparkling emerald green like its claws.

The red head was amazed.

"My, aren't you a beautiful dog."

The women knelt there with her hand out as the dog came up and licked it.

The women was wondering why the dog didn't smell her first or why it seemed to already know her and was not frightened. Did this dog know her? She didn't know it.

The women then reach out and went to pet the dog, when the dog saw the red head's smile it lunged at her making the women fall back as the dog licked her face.

The woman's smile grew as she laughed with delight.

"Alright! Alright!" she giggled as she pushed her way out from under the dog and to her feet.

The women then looked at the dog, whose tongue was lolling to the side of its mouth, panting, and tail wagging.

"Would you like to come in? I have some meat for you."

The dog made a bark like sound that sounded more wolf then dog and the women noticed. As well the dog was twice the size of a normal dog. It looked more wolf with a different coat color. And the women DID notice.

"Good! Come on in!" she said as she started running towards the door trying to get the dog excited. And she did. The dog ran after her and both bolted though the door.

Once the women got the dog in she closed the door and locked it then turned to the dog, who's tail was still wagging.

"Ok, let's find you some dinner shall we" the women said as she walked into the kitchen.

She opened her fridge and saw a package of a boneless steak.

"Well I was saving this for dinner tomorrow, but you need it more than me" the women said pulling out the steak and tearing off the plastic. She pick up the steak. "Here you go" she said handing the steak to the dog. The dog did another wolf bark and took the steak and started eating.

Only a few moments passed until the dog was done. Leaving no trace that there ever was a steak.

The women bent down and pet the dog's head, smiling at the dog, which made its tail wag faster.

"Now, I need to think of a name for you. But first" The women paused. "I'm Kim Possible." She paused again. "Now I need to know which sex you are. Are you a boy?"

The dog glared at her.

"Alright so girl. Ok, now for a name. How 'bout Leaf?"

The dog glared at Kim again.

"Ok, ok. Then how 'bout, Night, or maybe, Midnight?"

The dog looked around when its eyes caught sight of a picture on the dining room table right next to the kitchen.

The dog barked to get Kim's attention and when she did the female canine leaped on the counter and lunged for the picture. Once she grabbed it in her mouth she did a spiraling flip in mid air, landed it, and then rushed back to Kim. The dog dropped the picture at Kim's feet but the red head was still baffled after what she just witnessed. She knew the dog seemed different, yet special, but she had no idea.

The dog did another wolf bark to pull the dazed red head out of her thoughts.

Kim looked down at what the dog had brought her. It was a picture of Shego. Kim didn't understand, but as she looked at the picture memories came pouring back.

Kim grabbed the picture, backed up against her fridge, and slid down it as she came to sit up against it on the floor. Kim's expression softens as a few tears slid down her cheek.

The dog noticed this and wonders why Kim was behaving this way to a picture of Shego. But when the female canine saw her tears she went up to Kim and nuzzled her, whimpering to comfort.

"Oh doggy, I miss her."

This peeked the dog's interest and she looked up at Kim as she again whimpered.

"Throughout my teenage life I fought villains, but the one I loved to fight the most was her." Kim looked down at the picture. "But four years ago, after I graduated from high school she disappeared. I've tried to hide it and lie but I was horrible at both, my friends and family and even Bonnie started noticing I missed her. But they thought I missed her for someone to spar with." Kim looked out her kitchen window up at the moon. "But what I didn't notice was that something inside me grew for her, every time we met and fought something inside me grew. It wasn't till a year after she vanished that I realized it…" Tears slid down her cheeks and she held the picture close to her. "I had a crush on her. But now… Now that she's gone, I've realized what I've been missing and I now grasped the reality that…" Kim buried her face into her knees squeezing the picture close to her chest as two thin rivers ran down from her eyes and she cried out. "I'm in love with Shego!"

The dog's ears shot straight up as her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

Kim gathered herself up and wiped away her tears. "Promise me doggy that, that secret will stay between us?"

The dog closed her mouth and nodded.

"Now, you need a name." Kim looked down at the picture the dog brought her as an idea struck her. She looked at the dog. "How does Kigo sound? Cause in some weird way you remind me of Shego. And I can take care of you like my baby. And I like my name. So? How does Kigo sound girl?"

The dog thought it over for a bit then twitched its ears as to say 'what the heck' and she jumped on Kim licking her all over her face but mostly on her lips.

Kim laughed. "Alright! Alight!" she said with a giggle as she got up. She looked at her microwave clock. It read 11:30PM. "Wow it's that late already. Time for bed Kigo."

The dog looked at the time and her eyes widened. She ran to the backyards door and started clawing and wolf barking at it.

Kim looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong Kigo? We want to go out now?" Kim unlocked the door and before she could fully open it Kigo squeezed though and bolted out. Kim thought she needed to use the bathroom but when she didn't stop and leaped over the bushes Kim ran after her.

"Kigo! Kigo where you going girl!?"

Once on the other side of the bush, the dog turned to look at Kim. She could see sadness in the red head's eyes. The dog felt torn but knew she had to leave. But to not make Kim sad she ran back over and rubbed up against the red head. Kim hugged her new friend. The dog licked Kim's lips.

"Will I ever see you again?"

The dog backed up raised her head and released a wolf howl to assure Kim 'yes'. Then the dog quickly whirled around, and bolted down the street.

Kim stood there feeling like she lost Shego all over again, but did not know why she felt like that, but waved bye as tears streamed down her face.

Back On the Outskirts of Middleton at the Mansion

It was three minutes to midnight.

The dog ran up to the door and pushed with her nose on a spot just about one foot under the door bell. The spot opened and a scanner three times the size of a normal person's hand. The dog's was half the size. The dog placed its paw on the scanner as its paw was scanned.

The scanner then shined green as the door opened.

The dog back turned where she knew Kim lived, and released a long, powerful, wolf howl, then turned and ran inside the mansion.

There where giant doggy doors all over the mansion, to get in and out of rooms. There was a fire going in the large living room, while the rest of the house was dark. There was also an enormous sided cushion six feet from the fire place. About six more feet back was a giant couch, and a small table right beside it with a photo resting on top. Then all around the walls of that room were book shelves with hundreds of books.

The dog 'Kigo', as Kim called her, walked over to the small table and knocked the photo over, but caught it just in time in her mouth. Kigo then went and lied down on the cushion in front of the fire. She crossed her front paws and placed the photo against one paw then rested her head on her paw partially and on the photo partially. Kigo then whimpered as she drifted off to slumber.

In the dim light of the fire the face of the photo could be barely made out as Kim Possible.

-End of Chap. 1-


	2. Return

A/N: Story have been fixed and edited by .

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike and HawkEyes. And that's all, for now…

A/N: WOW!! Didn't think I'd have so many reviews. Well to be honest I really wasn't going to really work on this story for a while cause I didn't feel like it and I didn't think it was that great. But apparently I was wrong. LOL! Well after reading what you all had to say you inspired me to continue so I'd just like to say "Theen Ku's all!!" And sorry for the long wait. Like I said, I really wasn't planning to continue, but you all boosted my typing urge. And Sorry the 1st chap was short. I hope this long chap makes up for it.

**Return**

Deep in the forest, beneath the shadows of the leaves under the forest trees three dark figures sit, listening and waiting.

The figure to the right snarls in frustration and annoyance. "Where in all five BloodDens' is she!?" The right figure growled.

"Patients SwiftStrike. Have faith in GrassFire. She will return with the chosen one as soon as she can." the mid figure spoke calmly.

"It's been a whole moon cycle!" the right figure growled through clenched fangs in anger.

"Again, patients."

"How can you be so calm when our enemies are right at our den's and our only hope is in the paws of some prophesized warrior that we don't know if "he's" any good!?"

"But NightStar, do you only say that for you have fallen for GrassFire? Or do you truly believe she can bring the prophet savior to us and rid us of ThunderClaw once and for all?"

The mid figure, NightStar's eyes slowly fell upon the left figure.

"What if I have? Since when do you start questioning me on my choices HawkEyes? But I do believe in her. And I doubt I have fooled the Clan if you, of all our pack-mates, know about how I feel." NightStar's eyes glistened white in the moon light, aimed to the left of him.

"I'm-I'm sorry NightStar… I w-was just curious, t-that's all."

NightStar let out a growling chuckle. "No, it just goes to show the pack I can't hide my feelings that well. Especially if you of all our pack-mates can figure it out HawkEyes." NightStar let out another growling chuckle and turned his eyes back into the depth of the darkened woodlands. "But yes. I do believe in her. She said she knows the chosen one that will lead us. And I believe her. She will return. With the chosen one. I know she will."

"Hope is nothing but a burden." SwiftStrike growled.

"Maybe… But I just can't help having it."

"Well, if you believe in her, I don't see why we all can't." HawkEyes said with an assurance in his voice.

SwiftStrike just slashed his head to the right and humphed.

"We'll return back to the dens once the fire circle peaks over the land" NightStar assured his pack-mates. NightStar lifted his head and let out a wild howl into the night as the full moon reached its highest in the sky.

Next day, Middleton Mansion

It was dark in the mansion. The only light was the sun shining its warm rays into the giant window of the enormous house.

There was a giant dog sleeping in front of an empty fireplace on a cushion. It's face buried underneath its paws.

The sun beamed into the room and shun on what little face the dog let show while the rest was left blanketed under those massive paws.

The dog growled in anger, as the sun showered it with its rays. The dog probably wouldn't have minded as long as it wasn't her face.

The dog rose to its paws, its eyes still closed in a lazy manner as it swatted the cushion at the window causing a photo to fall off of it. The dog opened it eyes to the sound of the wood hitting a fluffy rug. It turned its attention to the picture. The dog then lied down and nuzzled the photo as it whimpered closing its eyes to try to show the photo affection as if it where the real person.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Beginning

Kim was running through darkness until the darkness started to turn to red, and blood seemed to leak from an invisible ceiling, floor, and walls. Kim screamed but it seemed no one could hear her. Then a green light, like fire blazed in the distance. Kim ran to it then froze with utter shock. The giant green and black dog stood there engulfed in green fire.

Kim went to try and speak but her voice seemed to be caught in the lump in her throat.

The dog raised its head and let loose a wild howl. Kim went to try and speak again but the dog turned and ran out into a white light that all of a sudden appeared. Kim seemed to regain her voice, as fear and sorrow gripped her.

"Shego! Shego please!? Don't go! Don't leave me again!?" Kim hollered as she took off after her, into the blinding white light.

Kim ran, not expecting what to happen, and as she entered the white blanket and color swiftly flashed a combo of black and red.

It seemed blood was seeping from the ground, and shadow blanketed the sky. But Kim didn't notice, all she could see a few yards away was the dog Kim believed to be Shego.

"Shego…" Kim whispered as a smile formed it's was on her face but was quickly flashed over with fear and terror.

Ice blue eyes shun from behind the dog and then there was a flash of white as the dog yowled and fell to the side bleeding.

"Shego!" Kim wailed. Without thinking she went to run over to the dog but then noticed she could not move. Kim looked down and she was in shackles on her wrists, and ankles, and one around her neck. She then started hearing voices. Growls, and snarls, and even more howls and barks.

"She's the one?"

"But a flesh-bag!"

"It's a female?"

"She will never help!"

"We will never follow _her!"_

"I'd rather die than be lead by a flesh-bag!

"She won't last two tail shakes on the battle field!"

"She will die for taking my mate!"

The last voice causes Kim to tremble with fear.

But then she started to smell pine and the scent of the forest. But, it was fading. Then her mind went back to the dog as she started to wonder how she was able to smell this.

"Shego…!"

Kim looked around, then turned to her left and saw her. She tried to run again but still couldn't move. Kim went to the end length of the chains and leaned forward as if hoping to break them. Kim then saw blood flow from around the dog. Her heart then felt like it snapped. She raised her head and screamed. "Shego!" As she did a blast of yellow energy flew off her and shattered the shackles around her. Kim didn't care but as soon as she could feel she could move, she ran to the dog. Once she got to the dog's side she turned the canine over to look at its wounds. Her eyes bugged wide as she was mortified to see her throat was completely torn out.

Kim was horrified by what she was seeing, that she did not notice the shadowy figures creeping up around her.

She then noticed but was too wounded by what see saw. Then she through her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shego!"

As she did that, it seemed another blast of yellow, as bright as the sun, shot out from her, hit the dark figures, and they vanished, as did Shego's body.

Kim was then lying down in front of a little pond in what seemed to be a clearing. The sky was clear and blue as the sun shun bright. Kim tried to get up, but noted that it was extremely difficult. That's when she noticed she had four legs instead of two.

What was she? She thought. She then crawled to the water and looked in and saw she had a fiery fur coat with dog ears, a snout and fangs.

Just when she was about to try something Kim was thrust into the water. She tried to swim but it didn't work and she only continued to sink.

Kim breathed out her last breaths as her eyes stared to begin the ending of her life. But just then the green flame returned.

Kim's eyes shot wide, and there before her, floated the dog Kim believed to be Shego. Her thoughts were realized when Shego spoke to her without moving her canine mouth.

"I'm here princess. I've always been here. I will never leave you alone again."

Kim then lost consciousness.

End

The sun showered down in the window of a petite redhead's bedroom. The light was caught on her face as she groaned in annoyance. She then moaned.

"Shego…"

Her eyes then bolted open as she lunged up.

"Shego!" she yelled in fear.

Kim looked around her room. It was fairly bright from the afternoon sun granting her with warm, bright light. But Kim seems in distress for some reason though. Kim loomed her head, letting her hair cover her face as she clung to her blanket. A few tears hit her cover and clenched hand.

"Shego…" she whispered."Shego, where are you…?"

Kim sat there in her bed, crying for a few hours more.

Club Banana

Monique was restocking the shelves. Yes, she still worked at Club Banana. Some new outfits came in and she was displacing them as she was told.

Just then, Monique turns to see her best friend walk into the store. "Hey girl! What's up?"

"I don't know Mo…" Kim said with a depressed tone without looking at her friend as she walked up to her.

Monique then wondered if it was a few things.

"Did you run into Bonnie again?" Monique asked with a hint of attitude and demanding a bit.

"No." Kim said in a dull tone.

"Did Ron ask you to marry him again?"

"No. And I hope he never does again."

"Girl that guy has been crushing on you since forever. I don't think he'll ever give."

"And neither will I."

They both broke into a light laughter.

Then Kim noticed something. She moved next to Monique and picked up a low-V, short sleeve T-shirt. It was black with green flames on the sleeves, and a giant green fire ball in the center with black words that said "WARRIOR" spelt with pictures of swords, shields and other mid-evil stuff.

Kim grabbed the shirt and stared at it with a longing expression.

Monique noticed and realized what was wrong with her friend.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Kim knew what her friend was talking about for Kim has only told Monique about how she felt about Shego. Sometimes, they spent the night over at each other's house and Kim would break down crying remembering Shego. Kim only trusted Monique so, even though she knew Ron longer and was tighter with him, she didn't believe Ron could keep such a secret. A secret Kim would never tell the world. And she knew sooner or later Ron might open his mouth which is why Kim refused to tell him. But relinquished the words to Monique because she seemed to be the only one Kim had after graduating high school and breaking up with Ron once she realized she had feeling for Shego freshman year of college. Monique was a bit shocked to find out her best friend was in love with a women but she shook it off fast. Faster than Kim thought she would. But Kim was grateful that her best friend still accepted her and did not question her the way she knew Ron would and she did not try to talk her out of being a lesbian. Something Ron would have done with all his might.

"I do Mo. I miss her with all my heart. I just want to see her again." Kim said in a sad tone, seeming like she was going to start crying again.

"She'll return again soon. And you can go back to whooping her butt in combat and hearing those pet names you like her calling you."

"I had a strange dream last night."

"'bout?"

"Well before the dream I found a dog in my backyard. But it looked like a wolf except it was green and black."

"A green and black dog? Now that is strange."

"Well I fed it and… It was so beautiful. I talked with the dog and it seemed to understand me. Then it grabbed the picture of Shego I had on my dining table and I told the dog how I feel about Shego. And it seemed to understand how I was feeling."

"And the point of that is? Cause I know you have a point?"

"It's eyes."

"It's eyes?" Monique echoed.

"Yes, its eyes. They… Reminded me of Shego so much. I just don't get how though. It was like I was looking and talking to her but in dog form."

"Ok. So Shego's now a dog, or wolf. What does this have to do with your dream last night?"

"I dreamt of that same dog. And I knew it was her."

"How?"

"Because it was engulfed in green fire just like Shego's hands, but it was the whole body."

"A green and black dog emanating green flames. Sounds like her except for the being a dog part."

"Then, at the end of the dream I had no doubt it was her cause it spoke."

"The dog…spoke?"

"Yes, but it didn't move its mouth. It was like it was using its mind."

"A green and black, flaming green fire, telepathic dog. Ok. So how did the dog talking make you so sure it was her? The voice?"

"Yes. It was her voice and the fact that she said "I'm here princess, I've always been here. I will never leave you alone again." word for word."

"Yep, as crazy as it sounds it's was her. I know no other that calls you "princess".

"I know. So, I think she's back but I don't know why she's a dog."

"Some things are just answered in time. If she came to see you last night she'll come again tonight. You just got to be a bit patient."

"Yeah. You're right Mo. But I've been waiting for four years."

"Time needed to pass for you to realize your feelings for her and then more time needed to pass to understand those feelings. Once you did then all you needed to do was wait, you did and now look. Shego came to you last night. And more than likely she'll be back again tonight. It's all a matter of time.

"Wow Mo… When did you become so wise?"

Monique gave a sweet smile. "You learn a lot from what shirts, hats and other accessories say."

Kim giggles. "Thanks Mo." Kim looked down at the shirt she was still holding.

Monique noticed. "You know, there is a matching pair of pants you can get to go with the shirt for her."

Kim looked at Monique with surprise. But it was true. She was considering getting the shirt for Shego.

Monique grabbed the pants which where black with green flames on the bottoms and chains looping the sides with lots of pockets all over.

Kim smiled for she knew the outfit would please Shego. She so paid the eighty bucks for the outfit, hugged Monique, thanked her again for being a great friend and left for her home.

Kim House at 9:28PM

The moon was barely rising into the sky as the stars came out to play. The warm sun was gone, replaced with the cool of autumn's breeze. The waning gibbous moon hung over the house like a shadowy figure.

Another minute passed as Kim sat on her swing bench on her porch. She was waiting for someone to show, or something.

A present wrapped in pink with a sky blue ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a neat bow on the top. There was also a tiny darker pink or magenta colored card taped to the wrapped box.

Kim was just swinging and praying the dog would return like Monique said it would. Kim hoped and prayed with all her heart, that her best friend was right. Kim then looked at her watch as it changed to nine-thirty. Kim looked up and into the distance of the other houses lining the street. The lamp posts were on, but no other lights. But Kim had her porch light to see.

Kim fidgeted with the bow on the present as the clock stuck ten. Kim sighed.

'Maybe she's not going to come…' Kim dreaded.

As that thought started to consume her, the time passed until she looked at her watch again. It was eleven now. It had been four hours and still no sign of the dog Kim assumed was Shego. Kim gave a heavy and depressing sigh. Kim got up from her swing bench grabbed the medium sized box, and stared for her back door.

Kim turned the knob and opened the door. But just as she stepped into the doorway, a howl was heard from down the road. Kim whipped around but could not see anything. She thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, considering how much she missed Shego. Kim turned back around only to be whipped around again by another howl. The howl was beyond beautiful. It was mystic and majestic and had such power but yet so soft and soothing, like longing for something or someone. Seeming to be pleading.

Kim then saw a black figure flash past a lamp post's beam. Then a moment later, it went through another and another. It seemed to be coming Kim's way. Then a few feet away, Kim could hear a pounding of some sort. Like something charging towards her.

Kim froze with fear, but mostly anxiety.

Just then whatever it was leaped over the bushes that blocked Kim's backyard from the outside world; Kim's porch light did not reach that far so the area was covered in darkness. Kim stands there in the doorway silent, listening, watching, and waiting. And then a pair of emerald green eyes glints from the shadows.

Kim's heart leaped out of her chest with joy as it started beating faster and faster. Kim could not control the wide curve that formed on her lips. Then, without thinking, the name escaped her lips.

"Shego?" Kim whispered in a soft tone in a hopeful and pleading manner.

The glowing emerald eyes seem to widen with shock as they started to draw closer.

The creature stepped into the light reveling it's self. It was the black and green dog again.

Kim's eyes weld up with joy as tears streamed from her eyes.

Kim then threw the gift to the side and flung herself at the dog causing it to stumbled back some. Kim buried her face in the dog's massive furry neck as she cried.

"Shego! Oh Shego! I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you so much!" Kim cried into the dog's fur.

The dog seeming to understand and wrapped its right paw around Kim and stroked her claws on Kim's back gentle as if to comfort her. Then without hesitation the female canine rested her furry cheek in Kim's fiery mane as her snout rubbed Kim's cheek. A whimper escaped the dog, and Kim started to pet the dog's head.

"Please don't leave me again?" Kim pleaded.

The dog seemed to agree and as a sign of understanding she licked Kim's cheek. Kim still crying let out a slight giggle from the lick and stood up. She looked down at the dog with renewed hope and delight in her eyes.

"Come on Shego; let's get out of the cold." Kim said as she turned to the door as the dog came to her side. Kim leaned down and picked up the gift she had flung to the side, and they both walked into the house.

Kim turned and locked the door. She then walked over to doggy Shego, who was sitting beside the dining table right next to the human picture of her. Her paws at her belly and her tail neatly wrapped around to the side. Her back straight and head leveled.

Kim then walked over to her and placed the present at Shego's paws.

Shego eyed it curiously. Mainly because of the coloring of the wrapping and ribbon.

"I got this for you today, I hope you like it." Kim said with her head down as a blush crept on her face.

Shego tore the box open with ease and looked at a black and green shirt. Her eyes widened as she read what was written on the shirt. She looked back at Kim and walked over to her and rubbed her head in her ribs as a way to say thank you, yes Shego was a very big dog.

Kim appreciated the show of affection and petted Shego's doggy head.

Then Shego yawned followed by Kim.

"What do you say 'bout staying the night?" Kim asked looking down at the over sized dog with a pleading smile.

Shego's massive head nodded. And Kim gave a tiny squeak of delight.

"Good doggy." Kim said rubbing Shego's head again, but Shego looked insulted at continuously being called a "dog".

Then Kim rushed down the hall to the stairs, Shego followed as the upset look faded into happiness as a smirk took over her furry lips.

Kim ran up the stairs, down the hall, and to the left. Shego quickly followed suit.

Once in the room, Shego quickly walked to the bed and sat down.

Kim took off her pants and shirt and put her night shirt on but remained bottomless which Shego took note of.

Kim then crawled into her king sized bed and lied down when she noticed something missing. She leaned over on the edge of the other side of the mat.

"Well, you coming up or what?"

Shego's smirk grew as she leaped onto the bed.

Kim crawled under the cover and got comfortable, but Shego lied down on the other side of the bed.

Kim noticed and pouted, she then crawled over to Shego and wrapped her arm around her enormous furry waist and pulled her closer to her.

Shego took note and was surprised by Kim's actions. Then Kim whispered in Shego's canine ear.

"Please… Shego… Let me hold you. This way I feel you'll never leave again and you'll remain close to me. Please…?" Kim trailed off as she quickly started to drift to sleep.

Shego smiled and turned over, facing Kim. She gave Kim a lick on her lips then rested her head half on Kim's turned cheek that was facing Shego and half on her neck. She then wrapped a colossal paw around the petite redhead and drew her hind leg in closer into Kim's stomach as Shego's other paw remained flat to the other side of her head.

A deep low throated purr came from Shego as she too started falling asleep.

This would probably be the best sleep that they would ever have they both thought as both Kim and doggy form Shego fell asleep.

New Day

Kim slowly stirred from her peaceful slumber as she realized she was being held by fleshy arms not furry paws. But she knew and saw Shego as a dog for two nights in a row, so what was going on now?

Kim looked up and there Shego's nude body curled up lying beside her, pressing against Kim.

Their smooth legs intertwined with each others.

Kim's face turned scarlet. Kim shifted ever so slightly but it didn't go undetected.

Shego's eyes fluttered open as emerald met olive. Kim's face was still scarlet as Shego blushes a deep forest green.

They were both silent for a moment, neither speaking, Then Shego broke the silence.

"Morning princess" Shego said ever so sweetly with the biggest grin Kim had ever seen Shego give, and eyes as soft as fur.

_**-End of Chap. 2-**_

Next: What happened to Shego four years ago and who are these three men, what do they want and… **WHY ARE THEY NAKED!?**


	3. Mysteries

A/N: Story have been fixed and edited by .

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes and StarPelt. And that's all, for now…

The M rating starts appearing a bit here.

A/N: Theen Ku's for all the reviews! Also, I noticed people are commenting on my spelling and grammar. I have a neurological disorder called Tourette's syndrome and I have problem with reading and spelling. I'm a JR in high school but still taking special classes to help. I've been taking classes like these since elementary. The only reason it seems I'm better that what I say is because I have spell check on what I'm using and it GREATLY helps A LOT!! So please no more comments on my spelling or grammar please? I'm trying my best people but I do have a disorder and it is hard but I'm still trying the hardest I can. I hope you all understand now and hope you continue to enjoy the story! Also, some people were confused. Yes, Kim is wearing clothes. She's in a night shirt and panties. Shego's the only one fully naked. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Mysteries

Kim eyes weld up with tears as she lowered her head as her red hair completely covered her face.

Shego felt hurt but it was to be expected. I mean she just up and disappeared for four years without a sound or word. She knew Kim would worry and maybe even be pissed that her sparring partner vanished for four years, but she didn't think Kim would be this upset. And it really hurt her to see Kim that way.

Shego then without thinking placed a hand on Kim's right, hidden cheek and caressed it.

Kim leaned into the touch with such force that she had to hold Shego hand up. She gripped Shego's hand firmly with no desire to let go.

Kim then started to rub her cheek into the warm pale green hand cupping her cheek. She was still crying.

Shego's face had pained over. Did she really hurt the petite redhead that much? But what else could she have done. She had no other choice but to leave at the time. She honestly didn't know how long she'd be gone. She was glad it was only four years, but it seemed it was too long for the redhead curled into her.

Shego then went to speak. "Princess…? What's wrong?" She sounded worried and guilty for making the little martial artist worry so much for so long. But she really had no choice.

"Shego…" Kim whispered.

"I'm here princess." Shego assured Kim.

"Why?"

Shego knew this was going to come sooner or later. She just hoped she would have gotten more time with her princess before it was time to reveal everything.

"I had to Kimmie. I had no other choice."

"But… Why? What happened that made you leave so suddenly and without a word?"

The pale woman breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Is there any way we can eat breakfast first?"

Kim stomach then growled and she blushed. But Shego couldn't see.

"Alright" Kim agreed.

Shego got out of the bed first. Kim gawked at her beauty. She really was pale green all over. Her mounds were so large and ripe and her peaks where as emerald as her eyes. Her slender curves were perfect and her ass was full.

Kim had to bite down on her lower lip to suppress a whimper but it did no good. Shego heard and faced her.

Shego grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only dog that wants something."

Kim was puzzled by that comment. Shego then decided she'd have her fun with her little warrior later.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear?"

"Yeah. The gift I gave you last night."

"Oh yeah! That's right." She walked out the door and down the hall to head down stairs.

Kim sighed but not out of frustration, but of relief. Shego was back. She didn't know for how long but she knew she would enjoy as much time as they'll have.

Kim got out of her bed and put on a pair of fleece pajama pants and went after Shego downstairs at her own pace. Kim knew Shego wouldn't leave like that. She trusted Shego, as odd as some people may think. Shego was still known, and wanted, as a thief but her sudden disappearances brought up rumors and comments that Kim hated, and a few times nearly killed some people for saying.

Rumors like Shego was trying to clear up her record, had turned good and is out helping people, hiding out on an island somewhere which were good rumors. There were also rumors she went up into the mountains. Part of Kim prayed that that was true but the other half desired Shego to return but feared for her because of GJ everywhere looking for her. But when there are good things said, there's also bad.

The bad things said about Shego Kim heard made her stomach turn. It started off pretty bad but then it just skyrocketed. The things said were like she was caught by the FBI and was being experimented on because of her green skin and powers she gained from a meteor. Another was far worse in Kim's opinion. That Shego caught some disease and was hiding out, waiting to die. Kim cried for nights after hearing that. Fearing, wondering 'What if it's true'. But then the newest rumor going around was causing Kim to want go on a killing spree. Now, lots of people are thinking but should not be saying unless they wish to die. But they were saying Shego was dead and people are covering it up for some unknown reason, if there was anything, or if the teller could not come up with something.

In fact, twenty-three people were almost killed but fourteen actually got hurt but did not die. Those twenty-three spoke of Shego being dead and to this day they don't talk, mutter, or even whisper the name Shego, let alone try and think about where she was or why she was gone. These were the victims of 'A Monster' everyone was saying. They said it looked like a really hairy person. They could not identify it, but it looked like a human with dog-like features. It never let its victims hear it before it was too late and they never saw it vividly. They only saw tiny details, but never a face detail. And it has yet to be caught. This…thing has been around ever since the rumors started two and a half years ago.

Kim knew and never tried to hunt the beast down, for she thought it was doing good in taking care of those _**'disgusting humans'**_ she despised…in her opinion. She wished the creature would have killed them but it was best she thought that it didn't. Kim felt a connection to the beast even though she never met it, she somehow felt connected to it. Like she understood it and she knew it. But she couldn't understand it at first. What she couldn't understand was what it was. Why was it doing this to people and at first she was going to try and put a stop to it. But over time the creature only seemed to be attacking people talking trash about Shego so she leaned on the creature side and was glad it was doing what it was, as long as it never killed anyone. But some people she thought it should have. And it seemed the creature must have though the same thing for certain people it wounded far worse than the others. Some even need medical attention.

But no one has been saying crap anymore but one. One man Kim seems to hate with such a fiery passion. Hotter than the heat of the blue star.

One day Kim was tracking the man to talk to him and teach him a lesson, but when she got to him she was so outraged to see that he was arranging people to spread the word that Shego was dead and post it in papers that the "World wide green thief was finally out of everyone existence". His word for word command. People were scared to do anything to start that rumor that Shego was dead. They thought the Middleton Demon, as they called it, was going to get them. But the man seemed too cocky and assured of himself that the demon wasn't going to harm him and he assured the men that it wouldn't get them either. The men were doubtful, but had to agree for it was a command from their boss. But when Kim heard, she was so enraged she punched through a three inch thick glass window.

People all gathered and rushed to Kim. Kim, then noticing all the people, grabbed her hand and played injured. The owner came out and asked what in the world happened for he knew Kim. Kim told him she was rushing to catch a ride because she had a mission and had to get there fast when she lost her balance and slammed into the window.

Everyone seemed to believe considering Kim was in her mission clothes. Just going on a different kind of mission she was saying though. And they thought Kim was truthful. She was, but when it came to anything about Shego she lied and was extremely well in fact. And she never seemed to get caught.

Everyone nodded and seemed to understand. After that people started to try to offer her help with bandaging her wound but she refused saying she'd run home quick and have her mother fix it. No one argued knowing Dr. Possible was the best neurosurgeon and could easily stitch up a minor flesh wound.

But the store owner brought out a towel and Kim wrapped it around her hand. Everyone was wishing her luck on healing and getting better but Kim didn't seem to hear any of them. In fact, it seemed she was in darkness as her eyes where fixed on one man. Hidden within the crowd. He looked like a normal man, but Kim knew him and knew he was no ordinary man. But what burned her up was that he was the one that issued the rumors to continue, and was about to announce Shego was dead. Kim knew she wasn't, but She never though him of all people would stoop to such a low level. She vowed, right there and then she'd teach him a lesson, one way or the other.

But right now none of that mattered to her. The rumors, the whispers, the looks, and not even the Middleton Demon. Shego was back. Shego was alive. Shego was there, in her house and she was going to spend all her time with her she vowed.

Kim finally made it downstairs.

"Shego?"

"In the living room cupcake!"

Kim went straight for the living room which was to the left, down the hall and to the right. The living room was right next to the kitchen.

"Shego why are you in…" Kim's words trailed off as the oh so sexy form of Shego stood before her.

Shego was wearing the black and green flamed T-shirt with the black words saying "WARRIOR" on her chest. The low-V came to the mid of her breasts displaying the top of them and the rest of her bare chest. The black trip pants were baggy and wide on her legs as the chains looped down from the sides of her hips to her ankles on the sides. The bottom green flames on the legs seemed to come alive when she moved her ankles even the slightest.

She was standing at a tilt with her hip cocked to one side and her right hand in the indent of her curve as her left arm dangled there to the side. Her head at a slight tilt to the side and a bit tilted forward so a few strands of her hair was covering her face a bit. Her feet were bare, but went with the flow of her body's movements. Her pale green skin was as vibrant as her emerald eyes that sparkled like stars. She gave Kim a triumphant smirk when she noticed the redhead could not stop staring as her mouth hung open.

"Nice threads pumpkin, but they don't look like your taste."

Kim gave a smirk herself and motioned for Shego to take a good look around her with her eyes.

Shego noticed and moved her eyes to the side then pulled her head back and straightened it as she turned to the sides to get a better view of the room she was in.

The room was painted a fiery red-orange, just like Kim's hair. And all over the walls there were various sized hearts of three colors. One was hearts that where a swirling mixture of black a green and others where hot pink which they all connected to blue swirls coming out of all sides of the hearts.

Shego was pretty surprised. But as her eyes drew down they just got more surprised.

No knew the carpet was a furry one but the feel with her feet. But she didn't stop to look down and see the coloring. The furry carpet was a blend of black and green with little pink hearts here and there. To the front wall of the room was a black and silver thirty-six inch wide screen TV. A set of six feet tall black and silver speakers stood to the sides of the TV and a pair of three by three speakers where in the far corners to the back of the room. There was a fire place to the left of the TV. There was about five by eight feet of polished stone on the floor in front of the fire place and the carpet just seemed to be stuffed right underneath. A white mantel topped and famed the fire place with a big mirror in the middle and two smaller ones on the sides. There were green and black candles on the mantel, which seemed to have been lit a little while ago. In the middle of the room was a giant black and beige, four cushion love couch. To the left of the couch was a green recliner chair and in and center of both sofas was a long red wood coffee table about four inches thick.

"I have adjusted to a different taste since I graduated high school." Kim said as her smirk grew wider. Then it started to die away. "It was around the time you had just disappeared" she said in a low voice turning her face to the side to try to hide her hurt expression from Shego. Kim lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes as her head seemed to lower ever so slightly into her shoulders and her shoulders started to somewhat shake up and down.

Shego knew though. She knew Kim was hurt. But she didn't know the extent of the pain she caused. She thought a few tears, yeah so what. Maybe a desire to want to fight once she returned and some smart ass remarks to how Kim would brag on how much better she had gotten and would whoop Shego's ass this time. But there was none of that but the tears, and a hell of a lot.

Shego took a step forward. "Princess, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone wanting to know what she could do to help.

"Why, Shego?"

Shego was silent. Knowing that was not the end of the question.

"Why'd you leave for so long?" Kim asked trying to hide the fact she was crying but doing no good.

"It wasn't that long. Only four years…"

"Four! Four fucking years I had to go on without you! Four fucking years I wondered if the rumors about you were true or not! Four God damn long years I lived worrying, crying, terrified if you were even alive or if you had run off somewhere and had the nerve to die and leave me all alone!" Kim stopped yelling and took a few breaths. "Four long, hard and painful years I went on without looking into those wonderful emerald eyes and see the Shego I…"

Kim was cut off but Shego lunging into her and embracing her tightly.

Shego wrapped her left arm around Kim waist while her right arm rest on her back and her right hand stroked Kim fiery mane to comfort and petite redhead. Shego buried her face in Kim's mane.

"I'm sorry."

Kim heard her whisper in a sad and pleading tone. As if she was apologizing and at the same time begging for forgiveness.

Kim buried her face in the crevice of her neck.

"I didn't mean to be gone for so long, honest. I needed to take care of some things that happened to me at the last moment."

"Was it so bad that you had to leave here without a word for so long, and leave me alone crying day in and day out worrying if you were alive or not?"

"Well that depends on if you'd believe me or not. I feared you'd turn me away if you knew why I had to leave. I couldn't bare you turning me away."

"I would never Shego. Please? Tell me? Why? Why'd you leave here without a word? Why'd you leave here at all? "For God sakes Shego why'd you leave me alone instead of taking me with you?"

"Where I had to go I thought you could not come, and I was afraid you'd reject me for what I've become now."

"I would never reject you Shego, no matter what you've become."

"Even a werewolf?"

"No. I'd still see the Shego I know."

Shego stopped stroking the smaller woman and looked down at her in disbelief. She wasn't even fazed or even questioning her. She just accepted her. Just like that? Something was wrong.

Shego pulled away from Kim and looked her in her olive eyes.

"Kim, what's going on?"

Kim was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I just told you I am a werewolf and you're not screaming. You're not scared or even questioning me on if I'd bite you. And you're not trying to, I don't know. Maybe kill me?"

Kim stared at Shego in confusion. "Why would I do any of that?"

"Because I just told you. I'm a werewolf." Shego said in a firm tone. She did not understand why Kim was not trying what she thought she might do. What _**she**__**thought**__**a**_ _**normal human **_would do.

"You think I'd think less of you just because your looks change. I care about you for you, Shego. I could care less about what you look like."

"But… I'm a werewolf, I eat flesh now. I need blood to stay alive, I kill, I'm a monster!" Shego yelled the last bit because Kim did not seem to understand that Shego was not the same Shego she knew. She was different and Kim needed to realize.

"I'm still not afraid, I'm still not going to run, and I damn sure am not going to harm you. So you're a werewolf now okay, I can live with that. Besides, that might be interesting."

Shego could not believe her ears and eyes. Was this really the same Kimmie she knew four years ago? Could she have changed so much in such a short amount of time, to Shego, she didn't understand or know what to do? What could she saw now? What could she do? There was nothing to say or do now. She said why she left. And she did not get the reaction she thought she would which was confusing her a great deal more.

"Shego?" Kim said in a sweet and pleading tone. As if asking for something before announcing it.

Shego looked at Kim but Kim grabbed her hand in hers and went and sat on the love couch.

Kim then asked. "Shego, why'd you think I'd do any of those thinks you thought I'd do?"

Shego opened her mouth but no words came out. She then turned her head to the side. She could not face Kim. She was ashamed to have thought of such thing but it was what she was told would happen by others of her kind. So she accepted it from Kim but it never happened. She should have known Kim would have never turned her away because of what she had become. But she still feared it.

"It's common for humans to act that way; I thought you would do the same. I refused for a long time but after a while I started fearing it would happen. I was told it would by many of my kind that were turned away by their human friends or family. I doubted you would but after a while the fear started to stir inside me. It's my fault." Shego's eyes glazed over with pain. "I'm sorry for doubting you princess. I was just so…"

She was cut off as Kim cupped her cheeks, turned her face and pulled her into her and claimed her lips for the first time ever.

Shego's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned and succumbed to the kiss. Kim held it for many moments until she thought they needed air and pulled back only millimeters then tilted her forehead onto Shego's. Kim bit her lower lip with a smile curving them. She caressed Shego's cheek with her right hand. She looked Shego dead in her stunning green eyes.

"Please don't leave me again. I had to wait four years to do that. I don't want to wait another four or five or how many you'd be gone. Please?" She begged rubbing her left cheek on Shego's in an affectionate manner.

Shego was actually stunned for that was a way wolf mates would plead for something from their mates. So to Shego now she was asking herself; were she and Kim now considered mates? But then it hit her. How'd Kim know to do that? Just as she was about to ask Kim surprised her yet again by licking her cheek then nose and seemed to be making a whimpering puppy sound. Shego could not believe her eyes and ears. But lately with Kim she really couldn't believe anything about Kim. She was so in shock.

'Kimmie has totally changed over the past four years I've been away. Could that change how I feel about her or see her?' Shego wondered. 'I doubt it. I've cared too much for this little fair head to care if she changes a bit.' Shego told herself.

She then did a playful growl and leaned in and nipped Kim's nose.

Kim pulled back and yelped like a surprised pup. Shego was utterly amused. Kim then had a deadly playful grin and eyes filled with vengeance.

As Shego caught sight of this it was too late for her to react. Kim was already on top of her and had already pinned her to the love couch. Kim then leaned down and started nipping Shego's neck.

It all happened so fast Shego only had time to gasp as she felt Kim on top of her and then she gasped harder and deeper once she felt Kim nipping at her neck. But as she deeply gasped a quick deep exhaled moan escaped her lips as her body realized the pleasure it was receiving.

Kim then heightened the meter. Her hands started to wonder Shego body. But knowing she had no underwear on Kim's wild hand trailed up Shego's shirt while the other came in to caress her face.

Shego's back arched as she felt Kim's hand on her braless mound. Kim started kissing and sucking on her neck while adding a few nips here and there. Shego then wrapped her arms around Kim and slightly clawed her back.

Shego moaned a bit louder as she let Kim have her way.

Kim's hand that was caressing her face then trailed down; as if Kim thought she had claws scraping Shego's skin, trailed down to her chest and started caressing the top of her breast.

Because Kim clawed her with her nails Shego let out a quick weeping moan causing her to claw into Kim's back harder. Unlike Kim Shego had claws and she started tearing her shirt.

Kim was utterly pleased so she continued not caring about her shirt. She pulled back the V-line on Shego's shirt and revealed her rip, round mounds just ready for the plucking. She then trailed her tongue down her collar bone, down and across her chest and let it fall upon her right mound. Kim sucked and licked around the peak as a tease and Shego noticed.

"Please…? Be nice…?" She moaned.

Kim stroked her free hand across Shego's face and down her lips. Shego seemed to want her pointer finger to remain on the edge on her lower lip. But Kim needed it after a moment. She then acknowledged Shego's plea. She then lifted her head slightly and claimed her mounds peak. Shego arched her back to the fullest and a loud moan roared out her mouth as her claws dug into Kim's flesh. Kim winced but moaned at the pain. She sucked and nipped the peak to shut jolts though Shego but also licked it over to cool any sting she may have caused.

Shego's body shuddered and squirmed underneath Kim which only made Kim smirk devilishly.

Kim then let her other hand wonder down and start entering into Shego's pants only for her to stop. Stop her hands, stop her nipping, sucking, licking, everything. She turned to where the back door was as she seemed on alert from something.

Shego noticed that her princess wasn't pleasuring her anymore and she opened her eyes to see what was wrong. And when she looked at her she saw Kim's was face turned to the back of the house in an alert emotion on her face.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?"

Kim then pulled Shego's V-line back up and pulled away from her off the couch. "Someone's here." She said in a warning tone with a hint of a growling sound.

Shego sat up and listened. Then it hit her. She could hear it too. But it sounded too familiar. She then caught the scent of honey and pine, fresh river water and the scent of an old piece of fruit. She knew whose scents those belonged to.

'Damn! Oh all the times!' she yelled to herself. Shego then got up and walked over to the door where Kim was peering out from cautiously.

"Kimmie you wait here. I'll go check it out."

Kim really couldn't argue her. Not with the feeling she was getting from one of the visitors that she knew were right out back.

Shego walked out the room and down the little bit of hallway and straight to the door.

Shego unlocked the door, cracked it open just enough for her to fit and closed it behind her. She then turned her attention to the bushes across the backyard.

"Alright you three get out here now!" Shego ordered in a yell because she was frustrated that they were watching her. That and they ruined a grained moment between her and Kim.

Three pairs of eyes shun towards her from the bushes. Then three men emerged from the small plants. The one on the far right had chocolate brown hair with crimson red streaks in it all over like stripes and forest green eyes. The one in the middle had jet black hair with icy blue eyes. And the one on the far left had dirty blond hair with hazel eyes rimmed with forest green. The middle one was the first to speak.

"Forgive us GrassFire but… You were due back home a bit over a moon cycle ago."

"Humph! I did have a life here remember. I may be one of you, but I'd like to relive some of my old life too."

"But, what about the prophesized one? Have you found him?" the far left man asked.

"Hm! I found the chosen one. I told you I knew the person." Shego said in annoyance.

"Then is this where he lives?" the dirty blond asked.

"Yes. This is where the chosen one lives."

The blue eyed and hazel eyes man seemed pleased but the green eyed one did not.

"I want to see him." he demanded.

Shego snapped her attention towards him now.

"You listen to me SwiftStrike cause I'm only going to say this once. Paws off! I will not stand by and have **ANYONE** harm this person! And if you or any of those flee bitten pack of mutts tries I will not hesitate to fry you all alive! Do I make myself clear!?"

The chocolate and red head with forest green eyes, named SwiftStrike growled.

Shego eyed him as she flexed a finger and lit it.

SwiftStrike's eyes widened as he lowered his head to show more submission.

"As pure as your fire GrassFire." he growled an anger and annoyance.

"Good. Now what are you three really doing here?"

"We're just curious to see the savior."

"Bull shit HawkEyes!" Shego yelled at the dirty blond.

HawkEyes cringed at her tone and the anger placed on her face.

"You were taking too long GrassFire. StarPelt sent us to bring you back."

"StarPelt huh? Well you can tell that over grown mutt I'll return when I'm ready within three moons."

"B-but GrassFire. It was an order from our leader. You can't-"

"Are you questioning me NightStar?" She asked in a dangerous manner to the jet black haired man.

Sweat streamed down NightStar's cheek as he to lowered his head to show he gave. "No GrassFire. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now go before-"

"Shego? Who are those men and why are they naked in my backyard?"

Shego whirled around to see Kim standing in the door way. The door wide open.

Shego didn't even hear Kim coming. The redhead just continued to surprise her.

The three men eyed the redhead with curiosity.

"Kimmie what are you doing out here. I told you I'd handle it."

"I just got worried. I feel… I feel something strange out here. Something bad and I don't like it. I got worried and had to check on you and I find three naked men in my yard."

"He's actually a _**she!?"**_ SwiftStrike roared.

"But-But you said… I thought it was-" HawkEyes stuttered.

"You thought it was a man. No. The chosen one is a woman."

"But… You never said it was a…"

"I never thought I'd have to. You had no reason to know and you still didn't. But you know now. Whether you know now or later won't matter. She's the chosen one and you can't change that nor anyone else."

NightStar smiled now knowing it was a female. He was getting a bit jealous for he thought she was being protective over a male. But now he knew it was a female he had nothing to worry about. Or so he thought.

"Is that it here? I was very busy a moment ago and I'd like to get back to what I was doing."

NightStar's smile faded. Maybe he did have to worry. He's seen some of his kin of females want a female and some males want a male. But he knew he wouldn't be alright with Kim taking his female he's been eyeing for four years now. Oh no, there would definitely be a fight.

NightStar's worries were then realized when he sniffed in deeply and caught Shego's scent. It was a scent he had never caught from her directly but smelt from when she was down in her den and smelt it from the entrance. But now he was sure. She was aroused. He growled eyeing Kim which Shego noticed and stepped in front of Kim staring straight into NightStar's eyes.

Both staring right into each other eyes, neither one blinking. Just staring each other down. One's eyes glazed over with anger and hatred for he should be the one turning her on and the other one's eyes shun with protection and was now really pissed he was growling at her female.

NightStar growled louder and took a small step forward.

Shego did not like being challenged by these dumb mutts. She growled louder at him but lunged at him and pinned him to the ground with a clawed hand raised with fire dancing around it.

"I wouldn't start challenging me mutt. You do remember what happened to the last dog the challenged me right?"

NightStar growled for he knew. He was one of the one's that carried his body away to the burial site.

"Good." Shego growled and got up and walked back to Kim.

"Now leave before I decide to reconsider letting you live after that threat towards my princess."

That did it. That human was her mate. NightStar growled his teeth turning to fangs as his eyes filled with hatred towards that petite redhead.

"Now! Be gone!" Shego roared in anger.

NightStar turned and lunged through the bushes and as he emerged on the other side he was a jet black wolf with a right pure white right paw. He raised his head in the air and let loose a howl. SwiftStrike sneered as he turned and appeared as a chocolate brown wolf with red stripes.

"We'll be awaiting your return GrassFire." HawkEyes said before him to bolt though the bushes and came out as a golden yellow wolf.

Once SwiftStrike and HawkEyes caught up with NightStar all three took off down the road and out of sight.

Shego sighed.

"What was that all about?"

Shego turned and remembered Kim was there.

"Pumpkin, we need to talk."

Kim was looking a bit worried and a little scared.

Was she going to lose Shego again? No! She would not have that. She would paralyze Shego if necessary she told herself. But she doubted she would really ever harm Shego. But she felt like she would. If that's what was needed to keep her with her she swore she would.

"Come on. Let's go inside so we can talk."

Shego eased Kim into the house and closed and locked the door behind her.

Kim sat at the dining table, and Shego sat right across from her.

"Kimmie…" was all Shego could get out before Kim started to freak.

"Please don't leave Shego!? Please don't go!? Don't leave me again!? I don't think I could bare living without you even for a week after not being with you for four years! Just please Shego? Where ever you go…please? Take me with you!? I don't care where as long as I'm with you!"

Shego couldn't help grin. Kim really cared about her.

"Pumpkin, I'm a werewolf but not full blood."

This caught Kim's attention and she relaxed some.

"I was turned by the leader of the pack unwillingly. But I am part of that damn mutt gang. They think there so great just because their ancestors were of the "greatest" werewolf tribe ever."

Kim's head jerked up and focused on Shego now.

"What would be the name of this tribe from long ago, and does the pack still have the same name?"

"Yeah they do. They're so proud of it. They're never going to change it. Saying something that the name had a meaning for the pack."

"And the name?"

"Uh… SilverBlood if I remember correctly."

Kim's eyes widened.

'They're back. But why now. I doubt they need my parents. And Shego was talking something about a chosen one. So what's going on this time?' Kim wondered.

"Any ideas what a pack of werewolves want with a city like Middleton?"

"There looking for this chosen one to save their pack and end the war between these two packs and start a pack of peace and purity that will live by fire."

'Interesting.' Kim thought.

"Do you know who the chosen one is? Cause earlier I overheard you saying you found the person."

'God please don't say me?'

"Yeah I found'em."

"Who is he?"

"Not he princess."

"Fine, who is sh…" Kim trailed off as she realized. "Oh no! Not me!?"

"You're the only one I know that matches their damn prophecy perfectly."

'Why me?' Kim groaned in the mind.

"So I need to stop a war that's been raging between two packs of hundreds of years? And somehow start up a new pack of my own of peace and purity that lives by fire?"

"That sounds 'bout right and… Huh? Wait a minute. I never said how long the war has been."

Kim was trapped. She had better think of something and quick. And make it something Shego would believe.

"I just guessed, I mean considering there's been a war and a prophecy comes out of the blue and says once the war ends there will be peace. That kinda gives it away that the war's been a few hundred years long. Or at least to me it seems."

Shego shrugged thinking that that sounded logical. For a moment she thought Kim knew about the werewolf packs. But how could she if she's human. It was just too confusing that Shego took what Kim said considering it seemed logical.

"So what. I have to leave to go to the packs den in three nights or moons as you all say."

"Yeah, we've got three moons till we have to leave."

"So I can come?"

"Do you want to come? I'm not making you."

"But you'll have to leave. I'd much rather stay with you no matter where you go."

Shego grinned and touched Kim's hand with hers and caressed her cheek with the other, leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled away and whispered "Thank you" as she got up from her chair.

"You might want to start getting ready."

"I'll go like this. We can leave tonight if you want."

Shego was surprised.

"But before anything I need to talk to my parents."

"Why are you dragging the Doc's into this?"

"Shego, this is something I can't tell you right now. All you need to know right now is that I need to talk to my parents. So make yourself comfortable while I go call and let them know I'm going to be heading out soon."

Shego was taken aback but had nothing to say. If Kim didn't want to tell her something she could not yell at her, and order her to tell her. I mean Shego didn't want to tell Kim she was a werewolf four years ago. But instead of facing her fears she ran away and the only reason she was really there was because StarPelt said she could go back into the world of the human to find the chosen one. She would have gone either way but it would have been much more dangerous and blood would have been spilt if she forced her way out. Then they'd be hunting her down. She was going to see her Kimmie again but she didn't want to put her in danger, so she waited and it so happened Kim was the chosen one.

Kim walked to the living room and grabbed the cordless phone from the coffee table, dialed her parent's home number and listened.

Her mother picked it up.

"Hey mom. I'm good. Listen we need to talk. Can I come over? No not about boys. Well, it's about the past." Kim turned her back to the direction Shego was in, bent down and covered the phone knowing Shego's ears had intensified know that she was a werewolf. Kim then whispered into the phone. "SilverBlood's back and there's a prophecy. I don't know. Shego came back two nights ago but in the form of a wolf. I knew she was a werewolf but I played dumb. No mom I didn't say anything. Well that's why we need to talk. Shego thinks the prophecy is pointing towards me and she wants me to go back to the pack with her. Of course I want to go but not cause I want to help. I don't want to lose Shego again mom. Yes I do. I was hoping to leave tonight. So can I come over so you, dad and I can talk? Thanks mom. Love you too. No, I promise I won't say anything about my ties with SilverBlood. K. Love you too mom. See you in a bit. Bye."

_**-End of Chap. 3-**_

--

Next time: The secret behind Kim, her family and their ties with the SilverBlood pack. And the Middleton Demon strikes again.


	4. Dogs' Out of the Cage

A/N: Story have been fixed and edited by .

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes and StarPelt. And that's all, for now…

A/N: I'm so pleased you all are loving this. And I'm having a blast typing it. Ha!! So, I've noticed some of you have figured out that there are secrets within a secret plot going on here. That won't be the only thing but that's one of them. Well then, this chap will only irk your curiosity even more because now, here there will be secrets within a secret WITHIN a secret. But it only appears once in this chap, and it's at beginning but I bet/hope it will cause you to go crazy. LOL!

Dogs' Out of the Cage

--Possible House--

The phone rings and Ann picks it up.

"Hello. Kimmie! How are you? Does this have anything to do about boys, like Ron? Oh, well that's good. Then what's the rush for?" Ann was silent. She knew what her daughter meant when she said _**"about the past." **_Kim started talking again but in whispers but Ann could hear it quite clearly for a _**"human." **_Ann's eyes then shot wide at what her daughter had just said.

'What are they doing back here and what do they want?' Ann wondered in anger.

"Do you know what they want or what the prophecy is about? But how do you know all this? So Shego's one of them now. Did you tell her anything? Then what's going on? I don't understand. You want to head right into their territory and play hero for them!? Are you even sure you want to go?" Ann tried calming down. "You truly care about her that much huh? I understand. So when are you planning to leave? I advise you do. I want to talk to you and I know your father will have a hissy fit if he finds out you walk into SilverBlood territory and did not consult him first. I know I would. But yes. Please come over soon. We definitely need to talk about this. You're welcome sweetie. I love you. Promise me you won't give anything away to Shego yet. I know how much you care for her but you never know. Remember what happened last time when SilverBlood came here. Good. You behave with Shego now. I don't want an emergency trip to the hospital right now. Love you Kimmie. Ok. Bye.

--Present time--

A red haired woman looking to be still in mid teens but with a bigger bust but was actually in early twenties walked up to a door and knocked.

Another redhead woman opened the door and hugged the smaller redhead standing outside.

"Kimmie, I'm so glad you made it. Hurry, come in." Ann said as she pulled out of the hug and stepped aside to let Kim in as she shut the door.

Kim and Ann walked into the living room where James was waiting in his usual chair but looking more serious than ever.

Kim took her seat on the edge of the couch closer to her father while Ann sat right next to her daughter on the other side of her.

There was an eerie silence until Ann broke it.

"Kimmie, is this what you really want to do?"

"Mom I told you. Yes."

"But why? Why would you want to help that pack of mutts after what they did to us?" James was the one who spoke, his voice tone harsh and clearly upset.

"I told mom on the phone dad, and now I'll tell you. I'm not going to just help them. I know what they did to us even though I was but a pup, I still remember. But I'm really going to be with Shego. I can't bear to be without her again dad." Kim said in a sad tone like she was about to start crying at just the thought of her alone again without Shego by her side.

James's eyes softened. He understood his daughter. It was the same way when he was with Ann. The same thing he had desired.

"I understand what you mean Kimmie-cub but… I still don't want you going to them. They don't know about you. And if they find out who knows what they'll want from you or want you to do. What we are comes with a price, remember. We're full blood the pack is not. This is why our ancestors left the pack hundreds of years ago and hid among the humans."

"But then why'd you and mom go back to the pack when you where younger?"

"Oh Kimmie, we were younger then."

"Young and naïve." Ann finished in a growl. She was not angry at her husband but angry at herself. She had chosen to return and James just agreed because he didn't want to leave her. It was her fault and she could never live it down.

"We made a mistake and paid for it later on in our lives."

"We just don't want you to make that same mistake Kimmie." Ann said after her husband.

"I know. But I still can't let Shego go just like that. Not after I finally got her back after four years. I just can't."

"Then have her stay. She doesn't need to return unless she was mountain born. And I doubt she was."

"You're right mom. She was turned without her consent. By the leader StarPelt."

Both doctor Possible's gasped.

"StarPelt turned her? But why? And why would he do that without her willing?"

"I don't know, but Shego did say they needed her powers in their aid."

"Makes sense. She can make fire out of her hands after all. What tribe wouldn't want her on their side?" James commented on his daughter's words.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go Kimmie? You do remember once you enter SilverBlood territory you can't leave until the leader says you can. And once he finds out what you are he'll never let you leave. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"All this just to be with Shego?" James asked after his wife.

"Yes." Kim said firmly.

"You'd do anything for her wouldn't you?"

Kim looked at her mother with soft eyes that said yes.

Ann smiled and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Ok. You have my consent. Just be careful. Choose your pack mates wisely. They will shun you for they will all think you human at first. But I know you'll show them your true form sooner or later. Just to show they're wrong about you being human." Ann smiled and lightly laughed.

Kim gave a small laugh too.

"You know? If they don't let you go within one year I'm coming in after you." James said firmly.

"Yes father." Kim said with a smile on her face knowing that was her father agreeing for her to go.

Kim gave her mom and dad a hug as they wished her luck and for the FireStars and StarBeings to watch over her and guide her on her path of choice. Kim then left and went back home where Shego was waiting. As soon as Kim entered the house Shego was right there to greet her with a hug.

"Welcome back princess."

Kim smiled and kissed Shego.

"As long as I can come back into your arms it's always home to me.

Shego grinned.

"So what'd they say? Did they take the news well?"

"Nothing to worry about, I'm free to go with you. I need to make one last call but whether they say yes or no I'm still going with you."

"Good to know."

Shego then released Kim as Kim went off towards the living room.

Kim grabbed the phone and dialed the number and listened.

"Hi Director. I'm going away from a while so I won't be able to do any missions. I don't know what to do about the Demon but I'd tell people to stop spreading things about Shego and maybe the Demon with disappear. Well it's worth a try. But I'm not going to be back for months to maybe a couple of years. You don't need to worry about that. As soon as I return I'll inform you. Good evening Director." and with that Kim hung up the phone even though Betty was still talking.

Kim put the phone back down as her door bell rang. Kim looked curious in the direction of her front door.

"I'm not expecting anyone." Kim muttered as she walked to her door and looked out the peephole and saw who it was. Kim sighed and opened the door. Two twin young male adults seeming to be seniors in high school stood before Kim.

"Hey Kim."

"Mom and dad told us."

"And what do you tweebs think you can do. Try and stop me or talk me out of it?"

"Neither!" both Jim and Tim said with joy.

"We're not going to tell you…"

"Or stop you…"

"From doing anything." Tim said after the back and forth talks him and his brother seemed to do all their lives.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Kim was then presented with a black sack.

She eyes it cautiously.

"What is in that?"

"Cookies." Jim said.

"Special cookies." Tim informed.

"Greaaaat." Kim said dully. "I'm going to a pack and you gave me sweets."

"Again they're special." Jim re-informed.

"How are they…" Kim did the quote un-quote gesture. "Special?"

"They have mom and dad's blood in them." Tim told Kim.

Kim's eyes widened as she eyed the sack.

"They could come in handy sometime." Jim suggested

"Until you can do what mom and dad can." Tim informed.

Kim was still too amazed that her parents would give some of their own blood to make something. Last time that happened the dogs at the pound could walk and talk like humans and they seemed to want world domination. Ever since their parents have been weary on what they give their sons. But when they told them what they were doing this time, their mom and dad simply agreed.

"Kim?" Tim called.

"Brother World to Sister World, come in Sister World?" Jim said as he waved his hand in front of Kim's face.

"Oh, what?"

"Welcome back." both boys said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kim answers in annoyance.

"So here." Jim said handing his older sister the sack.

"Thanks." Kim said in still a dazed state.

Jim and Tim looked at each with triumph, turned, and high-fived each other as they yelled their victory chant.

"Hicka bicka boo!"

"Booshaw!" Jim yelled right after Tim as their high-five connected.

"See you when you return!" Jim yelled as he turned and ran to his car.

"Whenever that will be!" Tim hollered back as he too ran to his brother's car. And as they started driving off, they waved goodbye, and Jim honked the horn.

"Pups." Kim muttered rolling her eyes and turning back into her own home.

She went straight into the kitchen and opened the sack to reveal a normal chocolate chip cookie.

"Maybe I should try one." she told herself as she grabbed and cookie and took a bite.

It tasted fine even when she finished the whole cookie. Kim was about to disagree with her brothers creation when a surge of energy rushed through her. All the pain she had been feeling for a while now had vanished and she felt alive and energetic. It was the blood alright.

Kim tied the sack back up, left it on the counter, and went into the living room. She walked over to the coffee table.

Kim looked, and listened around her before getting on her hands and knees, and looking under the table where there was a small lever. She pulled it down and opened a small compartment. Something was shining. Kim grabbed it, closed a little secret door, and stood back up.

Kim looked at the object in her palms as she held what appeared to a large silver wolf claw that looked werewolf sized with a very long, metal chain running through the top of it.

Kim put the claw around her neck, and covered it under her shirt, but that left the chain visible.

Kim then looked outside, and then at her channel box for her TV. It was nine-seventeen in the evening. They had to get ready to go soon.

"Hey pumpkin where are you?"

"Living room Shego!"

Shego then appeared with black shoes on.

"Bras are a bit tight and pants a bit snug but I like the shoes cupcake."

Kim smiled. "Think we should leave soon?"

"Why in a rush? We'll leave by moon-high."

"You mean midnight."

"I've lived with a pack of manner-less mutts for the past four years. My speech is a bit tweaked since we last met princess. Deal with it."

Kim giggles, for Shego sounded so irked about it all.

"Wanna watch the news?"

"Sure. I'd like to see what's erupted since I've been away."

Shego sat down on the love couch and Kim sat right next to her.

Kim grabbed the remote and turned the TV on the news station.

A woman appears.

"In earlier news, we've just received news that the notorious villain Shego has been declared dead and her funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon. Authorities are not saying if they've found a body to be buried or not but the funeral will take place tomorrow at three PM. Will Du says he was the one who declared this statement and is now under protection. It seems the world can sleep soundly now that the super-powered villain Shego has been silenced."

Shego grinned. "Ha! They think I'm dead. Ah well. I guess I'll just…" Shego's words trailed off when she turned to see Kim's head lowered, her hair covering her eyes but her mouth was visible.

Shego got shivers. She seemed to have fangs now and her hair seemed ruffled all of a sudden. Her hair also seemed to be moving from a breeze that seemed to be formed around her.

"Kimmie…?"

"I have to go out for a bit." Kim growled like an angered wolf without realizing it. But Shego noticed.

When Kim headed to the door Shego then called out.

"Wait! I'll come with you! She yelled as she leaped over the couch and rushed to the door that Kim had just closed. Shego yanked the door open only to be welcomed with nothing but the night.

A few leaves whirled passed.

"Kimmie, where did you go?"

Just then Shego heard a howl that she did not recognize.

Shego turned her head to the left with horror in her eyes.

"I hope that's not a rouge wolf." she said as she slammed the door and rushed after the sound.

--Two Miles away: Middleton Hall--

Will Du was standing on the top step of Middleton Hall in the center of the city. Police cars and cops were crawling all over.

"Are you sure it will show?" a woman with blond hair and blue eyes asked Will.

"I'm positive the demon will make an appearance." Will assured her.

They waited for about another three minutes until everyone heard a wild and angry howl come from all around.

Everyone started to panic and start to huddle and hide anywhere and everywhere they could. But Will stood on the top step firmly and did not budge.

All of a sudden in the distance a woman called out to them.

Yo! You all better run and I mean run fast!"

An officer stepped in the way where the woman would end up crossing.

"Stop! Who goes there!?" He ordered.

"Oh for God sakes!" the woman yelled as she let loose a green ball of fire that the officer had to leap out of the way to avoid getting fried.

The woman then leaped a good thirty feet from where she was to the bottom step of the building that Will was standing on.

Ripples of gasps and mutters came from the crowd as they saw who was standing in the middle of them.

"Shego. So you're still alive after all."

"And you must be the Will Doo kid! Who do you think you are going around saying I'm dead?!" Shego yelled the question because Will was too far up to just normally speak.

"I was just trying to lure out the Middleton Demon."

Shego was now confused and worried.

"What demon!?"

"That's right, you vanished for four years. Well in your absents a monster has appeared and is attacking people. But no one knows what this creature is. So I'm trying to pull it into the light and then we'll capture it and bring it in for research."

"Why is it attack people!?"

"Apparently because people are spreading bad rumors about you. And the one the creature seemed to hate the most was one's that declared your death. And you being here might heighten our catch."

"It sounds like you think I'm bait!" She growled.

"Well, you sort of are now. Secure her!" Will ordered as a bunch of bulky men in blue suits charged towards Shego.

Shego sighed. "I really don't need this." she groaned.

But before anyone could do anything there was a flash of what looked like fire, but had no heat that zipped past Shego and took out the men.

The men flew back, yelling in pain as they were struck with claws in the chest.

Whatever it was vanished too fast, and no one knew where it was now.

Will's eyes twitched. He didn't think the creature was that fast. No one ever said it was that fast.

Just then Will felt a heavy pressure behind him and a breath as hot as fire blow down his neck as a low growl was heard.

Will slowly put his hand in his shirt to pull out his gun.

Will whirled around and went to fire the gun as the creature roared and flung Will into the air. He went crashing down on the narrow steps and rolled the rest of the way down. The creature then leaped from the top and landed at the bottom of the steps right over Will as he struggled to get up.

It all happened so fast all everyone could do was hold their breath. But Shego saw it all. And she could not believe her eyes.

But now that it was visible, everyone saw it. It was a furry creature with dog features, but human style hands, and stood up on two legs with feet of massive dog paws.

It has a fiery colored pelt, but its right front and left hind paws were crimson red. The top of its nose trailing to its forehead was white and so were the tips of its ears and the bottom of its tail. There are three light aqua stripes on its back, and right on the butt just before the tail is a lilac purple stripe. And round the chest and neck, just like a lion's mane, was a golden colored mane. Its claws were silver, nose was black, pads on it human looking paws are white, and sheer hatred at Will blazed in the creature's olive green eyes now tinted with crimson. Even the whites where olive/crimson tinted but there was no pupil which only made the creature look more terrifying.

Will trembled with terror as he thought he was about to become the creature's first kill.

The creature roared like a lion in his face then swept its claws at him.

Will put up an arm to block the blow, only to have a chunk of flesh ripped away as blood gushed and splattered everywhere. The force of the blow also sent him flying to the side.

The creature lifted its head and let loose another roar as Will's blood trickled from its claws and stained a few spots on the front of its sun colored pelt and soaked the paw it used for the attack.

"Demon!"

The creature turned to face who dared call it that to only have its eyes widen to see Shego.

Shego walked over to the creature and then stroked its furry cheek.

The creature's eyes widened as its olive/crimson tinted eyes filled with the sight of Shego. It whimpered and leaned into Shego's touch closing its eyes in the moment of the green-skinned woman's feel.

Shego's eyes only got wider as she then whispered without thinking.

"Kimmie…?"

Will barley caught it. But he did. Then he gave the order. "Fire!"

Guns then became cocked.

"No!" Shego screamed as gun fire rang throughout the streets.

The creature roared as it was hit from all over.

Shego tried to use her plasma to melt the bullets before they got her or the creature but then, it happened.

Shego let out a cry of pain as the gun fire was halted.

Shego fell over clinging her side and hissing in pain.

The creature's face was filled with terror for once. Its eyes started shaking as its open jaw started trembling and a slight rickety growl was heard.

"What are you all doing!? Fire!" Will screamed. He wanted that demon dead.

The creature's eyes then turned full red. But a deeper red. Crimson Lake red.

It turned to Will and roared a wailed bone snapping and death promising roar as fire blazed out its mouth.

Everyone gasped and took cover from the powerful heat like felt like the sun.

The creature grabbed Shego in its giant, furry, muscular arms, rose its massive right leg, then brought it down causing the road to concave under it as a wave of fire erupted from around it.

Everyone dove for cover as Will rapidly crawled behind a turned- over truck from when the creature slammed into the road.

The human dog-like creature then leaped into the air, and took off back East roaring one last time.

Once it was gone everyone looked at Will who was on the grown bleeding and needing emergency medical attention.

--Two Miles East at 12:50 PM--

Shego awoke on a soft surface. As she stretched out, she wondered if she was dreaming. But then she was proven wrong when a sharp pain in her right side made its presence known. She went to examine the area of where the pain was coming from only to find she had already been bandaged.

Shego raised her head as high as she could without moving her torso but it didn't help much.

Shego peered over to the far right where the master bathroom was, and something caught her eye. A trail of blood leading into and bathroom. Shego turned her head so she could look around and saw the same trail leading into the bedroom and coming to her bed then went off into the bathroom.

Shego wondered if this was the rouge wolf's home. But then something struck her. It looked like her Kimmie's bedroom. She was puzzled. Was Kimmie a werewolf? But how? What tribe? Who turned her? And when did this all happen? So many questions ran through Shego's mind.

She then decided to find out. She forced herself out of the bed, and started limping over to the bathroom trying to keep her hisses of pain to a silent whimper. She finally reached the door that was cracked open. She slowly pushed it open.

"Kimmie? You in here?"

"Don't come in!" a growl was heard in a harsh tone.

Shego did as Kim told her and did not enter into the room, but she stayed where she was in the doorway.

"I know you're a werewolf princess. I saw you and I have all this blood on the floor that leads to you as prove of it."

There was silence.

"I was hoping you'd stay asleep for a bit longer. At least till I could clean up." Kim said in a depressed voice.

"Kimmie…?" Shego whispered as her stepped into the room and turned around the door. What she saw shocked her beyond belief.

-End of Chap. 4-

--

Next time: OMG! What did Shego see? Shego wants to look deeper into Kim, but will she let her? And what's wrong with Shego's wound. One thing leads to another.


	5. Pins and Needles

A/N: Story has been fixed and edited by .

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes and StarPelt. And that's all, for now…

A/N: This story has been fixed and edited by one of my best friends. You all may call her SweenyTodd'sLover. But know she will be editing my stories before I post them. Also thank you all so for so many reviews. I really never thought this story would come so far. Well, keep an eyes out because I'm updating fast it seems. LOL! Theen Ku's all. Please keep R&R. They feed my creativity. XP

Pins and Needles

Shego could not believe her eyes. Was that really Kimmie she was seeing? She looked so… Well, beautiful in that form.

Kim was in a mid form of human and wolf. She had a furless wolf snout with ears on her head to match alone with her red-orange hair that had returned. Her hands were smaller but, still had claws. But again no, fur. But she did have a furry tail of fiery red-orange bottomed with white.

Shego was dazed with seeing her mid form. That and the fact her Kimmie was completely naked. Yes, Kim was naked, sitting on the edge of what looked like a large, able to fit four grown people, jet tub.

Kim was turned half way towards Shego.

Shego was in awe but didn't seem to notice all the scars all over her body. There were quite a lot of scars that had blood trailing from them. Then, after about ten seconds of staring, Shego finally took notice of the peculiar scars.

"Kimmie…? Why is there blood trailing from your closed up wounds?" She then realized. "Wait? Why do you have wounds all over your body to begin with?"

Kim sighed. She knew this was coming. She just wished it was later. How was she going to keep her promise to her parents now?

"I was…protecting you from gun fire. But… It seems I can't even do that." Kim said in a depressed and disappointed tone turning her head in defeat with her incomplete task to protect the one she cared for.

Kim lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes.

"How can I save you from this war if I can't even protect you from mere human toys…?"

Shego could smell water and salt. She limped over to Kim, bent down and embraced her.

"It's alright pumpkin. You protected me from all but one bullet. You really didn't need to, but you did. And I'm grateful. You did wonderful. I got one. But you…" Shego trailed off as she looked down to the right side of Kim and saw all of bullets that she removed from her body. Shego's eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped her mouth at the sight of all those bullets. "How many did they hit you with?" She asked in disbelief.

"'Bout ninety-six." Kim said still looking down and spoke in the sad, let down tone.

"Ninety what!? You took ninety-six bullets for me?" Shego asked in bewilderment.

"I'd give my life for you." Kim whispered without thinking.

Shego's eyes seemed to grow wider than her head.

"You'd… What…?"

Kim then realizing what she said looked at Shego with teary eyes.

Shego didn't know what came over her. But she knew she was touched so deeply but Kim lunged for her and clung to her in a light and loving yet powerful, like never wanted to let go embrace.

Shego buried her face in Kim's hair as tears surfaced in her eyes.

Shego released a sweet and loving whimper.

"Kimmie…? Please…? I'm not worth throwing your life away for…"

"Yes you are Shego." Kim said cutting Shego's words.

Shego pulled back and looked into Kim's rich olive circles. Saltwater forcing its way to the rim of her eyes. Pushing, trying to fall. But she held them in.

"I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat." Kim whispered.

Shego was desperately fighting the tears.

"Why?" the word came out trembling.

Kim's face then morphed back to normal followed by her ears, hands, but still remained to have claws for nails and her tail faded back into her body.

Kim stepped closer to Shego and placed her right hand on the pale woman's cheek. Kim caressed her cheek for a moment as Shego let out a whimper without meaning. Kim then cupped both her cheeks with both her hands and leaned in a kissed with passion, desire and longing.

Shego's eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around the slender redhead's bare waist. Shego then pulled the nude formed Kim into her as Kim wrapped her arms around her fire-users neck.

The kiss deepened as they moaned with delight.

It lasted for the several moments until they broke for air.

Kim licked her lips for Shego and her mouth juice had started dripping from her lips. She quickly lapped it up not wanting to waist such precious liquid.

Shego noticed and leaned her forehead on Kim's.

"You know, you still didn't answer my question." Shego said in a playful manner. But she actually really wanted answers.

Kim giggled. "I believe I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you didn't."

"Uh, yes I did."

"When?"

"When I told you I took ninety-six bullets for you that also answered your question 'bout why blood was dripping from me."

Shego opened her mouth but could not continue with the argument.

Shego pulled away from Kim and smiled.

"Touché Possible." Shego congratulated. But she was not going to drop and roll over just yet. "So how long was I out for?"

"'bout four hours."

"And all your wounds healed that fast? What about your internal wounds the bullets may have caused? Or if they broke any bones."

"I'm all healed and well Shego. You don't need to worry about me." Kim smiled and kissed Shego again. She was glad Shego cared for her that she would worry about her wellbeing.

"But how could you heal that fast? No werewolf can heal that quickly unless…" Shego trailed off.

Oh no. Was she going to ask? Did she want to know **"that"**? If so, Kim would have to lie. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shego. She promised her parents. And a Possible always keeps their word. She can't tell Shego. At least not now.

Kim was ready for a bombardment of questions that she knew would come if Shego realized what she truly was.

"Eh! Never mind."

Kim was stunned.

"What? What do you mean never mind?"

Shego let go and Kim and limped towards the door.

"Just what I said. Never mind."

"No, what did you want to say?"

"It's nothing. I know you couldn't be that."

"Be what?"

"It's nothing. They died hundreds of years ago."

"Tell me? Please?" Kim whined giving the puppy dog pout.

Shego sighed. "That pout will be the death of me one day." she said with a smirk.

Kim smiled.

"I thought you could be full blooded werewolf. A remaining full blooded one from ancient time before some wolves in the SilverBlood tribe broke the law and was punished by FireStar and the StarBeings. But I just remembered some things. And I don't think you're one. That and they left hundreds of years ago when the tribe was punished, they were the only ones not and to not mix there pure blood with their punished pack-mate they chose to abandon them and never return. But after awhile the pack went looking for them and the remaining pure blood wolves took refuge among the humans. Once they hide among the humans, all thought they just died out. "

"So why did you assume I was one of the remaining?"

"They said the pure bloods had immense healing powers. But the reason I know you're not one is cause of your blood."

"My blood?"

"The name of the tribe came from the one trait the whole pack shared before some were penalized. You blood would be that but its red."

"My blood would be…silver?"

"Yes, but, it's not. So this brings me to one of my main questions."

Kim looked straight at Shego.

"Who turned you? And when were you turned?"

Damn! One of the questions Kim was dreading. If Kim answers it truthfully It'll change what Shego had thought of her not being full blood.

"I can't remember. I was so young. I've been a werewolf as long as I can recall."

"What about your parents?"

"They prefer not to try and talk about. Being what I am really worries them. They never really wanted me to go off anywhere on my own, but I did when I became a teenager. Then once I went into the world-saving gig, my parents told me never to use my powers or take wolf form. Ever."

"And you listened? Even when you fought me when I was human?"

"Yeah."

"So all that time you were going easy on me?" She asked now sounding upset.

"I had to. If not I could have killed you."

"Like the Diablo incident."

Kim was silent as she turned away.

"I didn't mean to." she whispered.

"But you did. You were so clouded with anger you attacked with your true strength…"

"That wasn't my true strength." Kim muttered.

"What!? So you went easy on me even then!?" Shego yelled in anger.

Kim was silent. She grabbed a towel and wiped away the remaining blood, then started walking to the door, passing Shego and into her room. Shego turned towards her, still waiting for her answer.

"Well!?" she yelled to Kim's back.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Shego. I never did. Not physically, not mentally, not emotionally. No way. But I did. I hurt you all sorts of ways. Me, trying so hard not to hurt you just seemed to hurt you in the end. Double edged sword I guess. I didn't mean to kick you into that tower. Do you even know how relieved I was when I found out you were still alive?"

Shego crossed her arms and scrunched her face.

"Yeah. Relieved." she said sarcastically. "So relieved you ended up kissing the buffoon that same night and after you to started dating. So how exactly did you finding out I was still alive make you happy when you apparently didn't seem to care about me?"

"That's not true Shego."

"Then explain."

"I felt something towards you but… I was confused. Uncertain. I didn't think the feeling was right at the time so I quickly tried to deliver that feeling to another and I thought Ron was suitable because he's always been there for me. And it seemed he liked me."

"So you tried to cast me out?"

Kim spun around eyes wide with determination to let Shego know the truth.

"I was young! I didn't think it was right for a girl to like a girl in the way I seemed to like you! I thought it was wrong! I was naïve but mostly I was confused! It was only after senior year in high school that I realized I wanted you and didn't give a damn what others said or thought! But when you never showed I went looking for you! Not even Drakken knew where you were! He just said you up and disappeared one day!" Kim yelled. She was getting frustrated and upset. She wanted Shego to know she was sorry for what she did all those years ago but the older woman was making it difficult for her.

"I blame all this on you being too young?"

"I was fucking seventeen for God sakes! I was scared!"

"Scared of what. That others would whisper 'bout you behind your back or stare at you where ever you went just because you're in love with a woman!? Look at you princess! At least you don't have what you are imbedded into skin! Or sprout fire from your hands! You think I had a choice!? You had a choice to choose how you wanted to love I didn't have a choice for this in the matter!" She yelled lifting her hand in the air to show off her pale green skin and then igniting her hand to show her plasma power.

Kim was taken aback by her statement. She was right. Kim had a choice and in time she chose Shego. But Shego never had a choice to become what she was.

"And to top it all off I'm now a fleshy-mutt!"

Kim knew what that meant. Shego meant she was a human werewolf. Born human but changed by a werewolf. Now she was neither one nor the other. And to add insult to injury with her she was no longer considered human with her green skin and fire-making hands. So she was right. She was a fleshy-mutt. A human-thing that was more than what she started out as. She also had no say in becoming a werewolf either. And the werewolves weren't even pure bloods of their tribe. They were the outcast ones of their punished ancestors. They still carried the punishment with them. Even after all those years.

Kim lowered her head in defeat. Shego was absolutely right.

"You're a mutt too." She said in a leveled voice now.

Kim was confused by her words. She was _**NO**_ mutt. What an insult. But then Kim remembered what she told Shego, and had to agree. To Shego, Kim was a mutt just as her for she was a human bitten by a werewolf. Most likely an impure blooded wolf of the same tribe that turned Shego.

"Yeah." Kim whispered. What an insult to her pride. She was _**NO **_mutt. And she knew that. But just hearing it being called to her. Even if it was not met to be offensive and even though it was Shego. She still had the urge to attack Shego and claw her as punishment for degrading her to such a low level. But she didn't for two reasons. One, Shego didn't know the truth and that wasn't her fault. And two, Kim loved her. And even though she felt like punishing her in such a manner, she knew she would never. She felt she hurt Shego enough. She didn't want to add willing physical damage. Not that she ever would.

"You should get some rest with that injury of yours. We only have two days left till we have to leave. And our destination will take us little more than half a day to get there if we run in form." Kim said as she turned to her dresser and pulled out a black bar with pink frill and pink hearts on the nipple area.

"How would you know that? You've never been in SilverBlood territory. So how would you…"

"I guessed. I used to take form and run through the forests around the city when I was younger. Then one day I came across an area that had a border warning scent. I then heard lots of howls and the sound of something coming my way. And as you can guess I got scared and fled back home. I never went there again."

"Then where is that area located?"

Kim opened another drawer and pulled out pink and black pants that went with her bra. Again, pink frills and a hearts on the front and two small hearts on each ass cheek.

Kim started to put her underwear on.

"If I remember correctly, it's far up north. In the mountain's area if I'm not mistaken."

"And how long ago was this you ventured up there?"

"'bout three years ago."

"But, that's not that long."

"I was searching for you. Thought that pack of savage beasts might have-" Kim started in a low growl but then remembered that Shego didn't know about her past. Kim cleared her throat. "I mean I thought that you were out hiding somewhere. And I remember breaking into a lot of mountain bases. So I thought you might be up there. But once I smelt the warning scent I knew I'd ventured too far and thought that you being an expert thief would since there would be danger in that direction. But before I could give it another thought I heard something coming at me and I fl-" Kim stopped. Catching herself in time. "Ran away." she corrected herself.

Shego believed her, but also caught the fact that Kim didn't want her knowing some things.

"I see." Shego said eyeing Kim.

Kim got her underwear on and went to her other dresser that seemed to be silver. Kim opened the top drawer and pulled out a silk, sparkling, light cerulean blue gown with magenta stripes going every which way on it. There was no real pattern. But it was beautiful the way the colors clashed together and when pink met blue it created a vibrant purple. A mulberry type of purple.

Shego's eye's where in awe once Kim put it on.

It was quite a see through gown. The colors clashed with her fiery main. And offset her rich olive eyes and made her creamy peach skin appear livelier and blended with the colors. Her gown basically complemented her rich skin.

Shego had to suppress a howl from erupting. But her mouth did hand ever so slightly.

"Come on pup. You need your rest."

Shego was still in awe to even notice Kim's talking. Her curves flowed with the smoothness of her gown. And her legs look firm and powerful yet soft and flexible. Her arms, slender and gentle but can become lethal weapons when needed. Her arm's supported the thin straps that gripped the beginning of her arm and yet at the same time hung there. And her breasts… Wow! Her breasts looked bigger than the last time Shego saw them. She could swear Kim was no more than a high A mid B last. But now, she seemed high B mid C. She was a D. She knew that. But her Kimmie, my how she's grown.

"Fire pup!" Kim hollered finally getting Shego out of her trance.

"What'd you just say?" She asked curiously.

Kim thinking she might have offended Shego covered her mouth.

"Sorry. I… Never mind. Come on. Let's go to bed."

"No. What'd you just call me?" Shego wanting to know. Did her Kimmie just call her "fire pup" or was she fantasizing that. She hoped she wasn't.

"I… I call you… My… My fire pup…" Kim said nervously thinking Shego was going to reprimand her now.

"Fire pup." Shego echoed with a smile.

"Y-you like it?" Kim asked in bewilderment.

Shego's smile grew. "Yeah. I actually do. But only you can call me that."

"I wouldn't want anyone else calling you that. You're my little fire pup."

"Ok, "little" maybe pushing."

Kim smiled and gave a slight chuckle.

"Alright whatever, Come on. Let's get to bed. I'm betting it's like two in the morning."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Shego said as she started to try and walk but stopped and fell to the floor as she hissed in pain.

"Shego!" Kim yelled and rushed to her side.

"I'll be alright pumpkin. I just need the pain to pass for a moment." She said while one eye was shut as she tried to endure the pain and her left hand clung to her right side.

Kim's eyes shook with worry. Then, she thought of something. She prayed Shego wouldn't question her about it, but deep down she knew she would. But she didn't care. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Shego was on the floor, clutching her side in pain, and could barely walk. Kim had to do something.

"Let me try something."

"No offense princess but, I don't think there's anything you can do-"

Just then Kim picked Shego up bridal style and carried her over to her bed. Kim made sure not to move Shego too much and risk causing her more pain.

Kim then lie Shego down sideway at the foot of the bed.

"Shego, I need you to turn the other way. Can you do that?"

"What do you mean can I do that? It's not like I've broken my leg or anything." Shego said with a playful smirk.

Kim just sighed.

Shego slowly turned to the left then lied flat on her back. Took a few hisses to get there but she made it. She was now facing the opposite direction she was last in.

Kim then lifted her shirt only half way, ending at the mounds. Shego grinned knowing Kim wanted to remove her whole shirt considering the move she made earlier the other afternoon. And she was right. Kim desperately wanted to take off her shirt, but Kim knew better than that. Now wasn't the moment, but later, now that was another story.

Kim lifted her right hand as she caused her nails to grow longer and sharper. Shego noticed and watched in amazement. Kim's nails grew to be about three inches long and became sharper then swords and more pointed the needles.

Kim then carefully used her claws to cut away at the bandages and remove the cover sponges to reveal a still bleeding wound. The sponges were soaked and the blood was just starting to bleed through the bandages.

"Ok, this is going to feel really cold yet burn a lot." Kim said while extending Shego her left, non-clawed hand.

Shego, understanding the motion, wasn't just mostly for her, but for Kim. Apparently Kim knew how this was going to feel and she felt like Shego was going to need her help to get through the pain that was yet to come. Kim then placed her clawed hand on Shego tummy which Shego didn't understand why and she looked at Kim. Kim looked back at her and said with her eyes she'd need it there. Shego did not question since Kim knew more about what she was doing then she did.

"Ready?"

Shego grasped her hand in Kim's.

"Ready." Shego said.

Kim then opened her mouth as her teeth started to form into large canine fangs. Good sized cup's full of saliva then started to spill out her mouth.

Shego was ready, thinking Kim was going to bite her. But she didn't. What she did felt good at first but then, the pain struck.

Kim rubbed her tongue over the wound a couple of times and she heard Shego slightly moan.

Kim then gripped Shego's hand tighter knowing what was coming.

Just then, a jolt of pain coursed throughout Shego's body. Shego stiffened and she tried to breathe as she gasped which alerted Kim the pain had just set in.

Kim then bit down around Shego's wound, pushed her down with her clawed hand and squeezed her hand tighter.

Shego let loose a shill cry of agony. Something she never did. She started to try thrashing her body from all the pain but Kim kept her still with one hand on her stomach. She was using her werewolf strength, a very powerful hold, for Shego was using her own werewolf strength to get free. But Kim would not have it. Not now. Not in mid process. Kim held Shego down while she gripped her hand firmly and holding tight to her flesh with her fangs.

Shego was roaring and growling like a raging, wild animal. Trying to thrash all about, but Kim wasn't letting her.

Shego's fangs grew and her claws got longer from her body experiencing such pain.

Shego then dug her claws into Kim's left shoulder as she released another roar of pain.

Kim didn't even cringe from the stab. To her it felt like a mosquito bite. She just kept her holds.

Shego's body felt like it was on fire. And not the kinda of fire that has no effect on her. But like fire straight from hell. Her skin was burning while her insides felt like nitrogen was flowing though her, not blood. It was like she was freezing on the inside for her breath seemed to be escaping her each time she tried to take a puff. She was freezing on the inside while her outside felt like someone was roasting her slowly alive.

She then started to convulse.

Kim dug her claws into her belly slightly and the shaking started to ease until finally she just lay there gasping for air.

Kim lifted her hand off the pale woman's abdomen and released her fangs from her flesh. Kim then went to remove her hand from Shego's but the fire-wielder seemed to deny for Kim to relinquish her hand from hers.

"Kimmie…? What was…that?" Shego asked still trying to steady her breathing. Her body was sweating badly from the sudden rollercoaster of pain it just rode through.

She then removed her claws from within the little redhead's flesh.

Kim didn't seem to really care. She knew it was a reflex. And it didn't hurt at all. So she let it go not really wanting to start a conversation on it. Instead, she just answered Shego's question.

"It's called Mouth Revival. It allows me to use my own saliva to heal wounds inside and outside of a body. The more pain you feel the worse your wound is. It also allows me to taste anything that was put in your body, but whatever it is won't affect me. The saliva is basically a healing potion in the mouth."

"But, my wound was only a bullet wound." Shego said regaining her breath back fairly quickly.

"Yes but it appears the bullet was soaked in something."

"You're saying someone put poison on a bullet?"

"I don't know. I'm not the knower when it comes to chemicals. That's my dad's specialty. He may know. I'll go back to my parents later on this evening after he gets out of work."

"I want to come with you."

"You better not."

"Why? What is it that you're hiding from me princess?" She asked with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Kim tried not to hear the pain in her voice but was unable to drown it out. But she tried to act normal.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Bull shit." Shego chuckled out. She then tried to sit up.

"Shego easy." Kim said as she placed a hand on Shego's back and the other on her thigh to try and help support her.

"I'm fine now Kimmie, but you are, and trying really hard. I've also noticed you've gotten very good at lying. But you can't fool a master at it."

Kim lowered her head and turned it to the side.

Shego reached out and caressed Kim's cheek. "What's going on sweetie?"

Kim's head snapped back to facing Shego. Did she just call her sweetie?

"What?" asked ask dumbfounded.

"What's wrong? There's something you're not telling me. You can trust me love."

Ok! Kim had to be dreaming. Sweetie and love in one day. Something was going on. Or, did Shego really miss her so, that she'd become so open with the younger woman? Whatever the reason, Kim knew she just couldn't tell Shego the truth. Not yet.

"You must still be paranoid that I might not accept you and you're freaking out."

"I was scared because I thought you were human and I was a monster. And if you're talking 'bout me being ok with you being a lez, well, I think we took care of that worry the other afternoon." She ended speaking with a devilish smile.

Kim blushed and turned away embarrassed.

Shego chuckled that the petite redhead was still as easy to make blush as ever.

"My point is, is that you're hiding something from me. And I have a sneaking suspicion it's important. But what I'm also wondering, is that is it important to both of us? Is it something I need to know?"

Kim couldn't lie to Shego anymore. But she also couldn't tell her the truth now.

"It is. But, I can't tell you yet. You'll know what in time."

Shego seemed to except that.

"As long as you won't be lying to me anymore I can manage."

"But you've lied to me loads of times."

"No. I never lied to you."

"Even when we were enemies?" Kim asked.

"Not once."

Kim felt ashamed now. Shego has never once lied to her and she had just told several lies to her in little more than twenty-four hours.

Kim then gripped Shego's pants for she desired to tell her but just could not do that yet. She had to wait for the right moments to reveal the right things. If she reveals too soon, things could get dangerous.

"I'm sorry Shego. I just-"

Kim's words were cut short when pale green hands cupped her cheeks, turned her head and she tasted the sweet green lips of the woman she loved.

Shego held the kiss for a few moments to show she understood. She then unlocked her lips for air.

"It's alright starlight. I know you'll tell me what it is when the time comes."

"Thank you She-" Kim then realized something. "Wait a minute. What did you call me?"

"Come on. I'm letting you call me fire pup. And you picked the name. So I have the right to do the same. And I've chosen starlight. Cause you are. You are the star that lights up my world."

Kim was touched.

"And you are my wolf pup that will forever keep the fire going in my heart."

Shego smiled. She could then just not help stare at her princess.

"You know you look so fucking sexy right now."

"And you just look it all the time. Makes me want to do things, but I was rudely interrupted the last time." Kim said with a pout.

"Well there's no one to disturb us now. What exactly did you want to do to me?" Shego asked with a arched brow in a very curious tone.

"Well now I can do more, now that you know I too am a werewolf." Kim said in a sexy tone, catching what Shego was intending on wanting just as much as her.

"Like?" Shego asked with interest.

Kim's eyes then became clouded over as she started to smell Shego becoming aroused. Kim leaned into her and glided her lips around Shego as she whispered softly.

"Oh, a bit of clawing here. A bit of clawing there. And maybe…"

Kim leaned into the side of Shego's neck.

"Some nipping and hopefully a few bites." She growled out as she then licked up Shego's neck.

Shego growled in pleasure as her clawed hand came up and started scratching down her basically bare back.

Kim growled as she licked down Shego's neck and started sucking from the crease of it, causing Shego to moan and bring her claws stoking up Kim's back.

Kim then wrapped the arm that was supporting Shego's back around her waist and placed her clawed hand on her back. Kim slowly crawled onto the bed as Shego scotched to the side. Kim moved forward more making Shego turn to the right, half way so now her body was vertical with the bed.

Kim then crawled faster until she was holding Shego to her. Kim then gently lifted Shego a tiny bit and used her knees to walk the rest of the way to the head of her king sized mattress.

She then slowly eased Shego onto the mountain of pillows. She went down with Shego and once her love was softly placed in her spot she remained above, hovering over the pale woman, her mouth still glued to the fold of her neck. Her hand's slid away from their previous position and glided over the moss hued female's cloth-covered breasts. Kim pressed with her palms as she rubbed them in circular motions.

Shego moaned and clawed down the sides of the redhead who growled with delight.

Kim's right hand then became curious and wondered in and up her fire pup's shirt as she gently clawed her left mound.

Shego let out a growl like groan of satisfaction.

Kim then brought her head up and grabbed the V-line of Shego's shirt with her mouth. She looked into her fiery emerald eyes. She then lightly thrashed her head to the sides with taking the lining with her then looking into her fair pup's eyes.

Kim's seemed to be playing yet pleading.

Kim knew just what she wanted for Shego. The green thief craved it as well. Shego has desired this for a very long time.

Shego gave her little starlight a nod with a smirk to match to show she accepted.

Kim then let go of the shirt's V-line and dove for her pale lover's lips.

Kim kissed with a fiery passion that she has had to keep bottled up for four years. But now it was coming out in its blazing glory.

Kim then broke the kiss for only a moment to grab the bottom of the black and green T-shirt and basically tear it off the pale woman.

Kim leaned her face in the thief's tummy and started kissing and sucking.

Shego made a soft groan that said it felt good but she wanted more.

Kim did not disobey.

The petite warrior trailed her tongue to the blue with black skulled bra Shego was wearing. Kim brought up her clawed hand and used it cut the bar off in the middle. The two cup holder fell to opposite sides.

"I liked that bra."

"I know where to get more." the redhead assured her little pup.

Kim then leaned into her pup's right mound. She licked around to peak to taunt her lover, while her clawed hand toyed with her other mountain.

"Princess… Be nice…" Shego whined.

Kim smiled then claimed her large emerald mountain top.

The small warrior started sucking as if trying to be reworded, like a drink.

Shego moaned louder as she clawed harder into her Kimmie's back.

Shego then decided to have her right hand slid side down her loves back and stroke her fine ass. She then gave it a little scratch as she felt Kim lightly jump. But in a good way. Her hand then slid down between her thigh's, into her pants and up inside her core.

Shego had to be careful for she had claws, so she moved slowly trying her hardest not to accidentally cut the inside of her princess.

But Kim wasn't thinking that. She was too caught up in the sheer pleasure she was receiving.

Kim released her mouth from her lover's peak to let loose a loud moan the morphed into a growl.

Shego then went a bit faster and Kim moaned like crazy until Shego stopped and brought her hand to her nose. She sniffed the sweet scent of her female's body juice that clung to her hand. Shego then trailed her tongue along her middle finger as she softly moaned from her taste.

Kim looked down as the fire-commander with lust fogged over eyes.

Kim then leaned into Shego's pants and used her teeth to unbutton and unzip them. Then she yanked them off and through them to the side on the floor beside her black and green shirt. Kim brought up her claws and hooked her middle claw in her panties and pulled them off leaving a completely nude form of the pale female for the second time in little more than twenty-four hours.

Shego then grabbed Kim around the waist and flipped them so she was now on top.

"Now it's your turn cupcake."

Kim didn't argue as she let Shego gently pull of her gown and toss into the heap of cloths that was piling up.

Shego then used her mouth to unsnap Kim's bra for it clipped in the front. And she used her mouth to pull off her panties only to catch another whiff of that intoxicating aroma from her core.

Both female's where now full on naked with Shego being dominant at the moment.

Wounds that both women inflicted upon each other, either necessary or accidently, which were the shoulder wound, the fang bites on the side and claws marks on the tummy, were fully healed now thanks to their werewolf healing power.

Shego leaned down into Kim as Kim spread her legs open to have the green thief press against her. Their lips met hungrily as they began drinking from each other's mouths.

-End of Chap. 5-

--

Next time: Looks like the lust and desire has finally consumed Kim. Or is that just the werewolf within her? Will she finally become what she has always dreamt to be? Shego's mate? Or will Shego deny her that right at this time? Keep reading!


	6. Another Day, Another Time

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes and StarPelt. And that's all, for now…

A/N: Your all going to love me, but in a few minutes of reading want to massacre me. Well, all you kigo loves that care. I know it will piss you off. It sorta of does the same to me. Actually, it does. What I typed really pisses me off but I have to have it like that. So… Sorry all. But please no flaming at me for this? Later on you'll actually be thanking me for doing this. And thank you all for all the reviews. -squees with joy- And if you all want to give me some ideas for future chaps please feel free to. I get blocks here and there and my friends and family have been helping me out, but I'd prefer the readers to help with ideas. You can say what you want or hope to happen and if I like it I may use it the way it is or tweak it a bit to fit and plot. But I'll still use it, and keep the main idea. And before I start the new chap I will announce your name and give you credit with helping me out. -smile- So when I say "R&R feeds my imagination." I mean it. LOL! But more mysteries are introduced. Also, pay attention to what Shego says for something will appear later on in the chaps where there will be a prophecy. And Shego answers a line from it. So pay close attention to what's said. Now have fun and enjoy. -kit smile- R&R feeds my imagination!

2ed A/N: SweenyTodd'sLover has been extremely busy these passed few weeks. So I'm updating with the UNEDITED chap. Cause I'm sure almost all of u are just like "Just give me the damn chap already!" -sweat drop- Yah know…? So, here. So none of you can flame at me for not posting. I am greatly sorry. My friend has been busy. I see her ever 8th period at the end of the day all week but on Wed. But the rest of the week I see her in class. And she says she too and deeply sorry but her soccer, and then her, me, and our other friends have GSA, then her school works (she's a freshman but in college prep classes)… So yeah. Give her a brake. So until she can edit, here's the unedited version. Hope you still enjoy!

Another Day, Another Time

Shego nipped the redhead's lower lips as Kim clawed the green thief with two clawed hand instead of one all over her bare back.

They both moaned with pleasure as they finally were able to express there love for each other at last. At least that's what Kim hoped and prayed.

"Shego…" Kim moaned as the pale woman nipped at her neck.

"Yes my sweet?" Shego asked as she trailed her lips on the redhead's collar.

"Please?" Kim begged.

"Please, what?" Shego asked as she trailed her claws down to the area of Kim's core.

Kim hissed in pleasure, and then growled as she clawed Shego's back.

"Please?!" she moaned in a yell.

"Please what" the thief sang as she twirled her claws in Kim's core fur and gentle scratching the entrance.

Kim growled in pleasure.

"Please!?" she then screamed.

"What? You've got to tell me princess."

Kim then looked down at her and growled with a wide smile.

"Take me."

"Are you mine to take?" Shego asked as she softly clawed up and down the redhead's claiming mark only making her more annoyed.

"Yes I'm yours, just as you are mine."

"Interesting, explain?"

"Shego!" Kim then growled in annoyance and a bit of anger. She was getting tired of this game and just wanted to have Shego. To finally be something she only seemed to dream.

But Shego seemed to be a bit nerves now for some reason.

"Are you sure this is what you want princess?"

"It's something I've only been able to dream. Something I've yearned for, for so long Shego."

Kim stared into the thief's eyes.

"Yes my fire pup. I do. Nothing more would make me as happy as us becoming one and…"

Kim paused and leaned forward and gave Shego a longing and desiring kiss.

"Yes. I want be become your mate my love." Kim said assuring her actions.

Shego was surprised.

'She called me…her love… She wants to become…my mate?' Shego's thoughts then started too wondered. But then the fear started to set in. What would the Clan think? What would they say? They could hurt Kim. No. They _**would **_hurt Kim. Shego couldn't have that. She would not have that. She had to be without her Kimmie for four year. She wasn't about to lose her for life. Not to a pack of banished mutt, not that damn blood parched pack ThunderClaw, not anything or anyone was going to separate her from her starlight. She dreaded what she had to do. But it was for her sweet's own safety.

"Kimmie…?"

"Yes my fire pup." Kim said in the sweetest voice Shego had ever heard.

That just made it harder to let her now.

Shego bit her lower lip but forgot she still had fangs and not her human teeth and when she bit she broke her lower lips skin. Crimson liquid started to leek from her bottom lip.

"Oh sweetie you're bleeding." Kim said in a sympathetic tone. She then leaned and licked Shego's lips, stealing a kiss here and there.

Shego moaned but had to remain firm. What she was going to do, what she wanted to do could not happen, not yet.

The former sidekick had to pull away from another kiss Kim was trying to steal.

Kim was shocked but thought her fire pup wanted the action to start and was waiting for her. So Kim brought her right hand and cupped her loves clit, stroking it ever so tenderly.

Shego moaned with delight but the thought of her mate getting harmed came flooding back and she grabbed Kim's wrist to stop her soft touch caressing her womanhood.

"No Kimmie." Shego said in a hurt filled voice as she pulled herself up from above Kim and sat on the left edge of her bed.

Kim caught the pain in her voice and crawled towards her and rested the back of her head on her fire queen's bare lap. But she made no sexual moves this time.

"What's wrong my fiery queen pup?"

"We can't. Not now Kimmie. I can't chance you getting harmed." Shego whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The other afternoon, when NightStar saw you, they were expecting a male. But he saw you."

"And the problem?"

"It's always been a male that does something great, like save a clan or something big like that. Never a female. I don't know why. My guess, no female has grown the balls to stand up to show males that we to can be just as important. Just as brave. Just as strong. But the only female they've met like that is me."

"Is there a point?"

"The male chooses the female but the female has to except them. That's the start of becoming mates."

"Yeah, and we've done that."

"But neither of us are males. A male is the one that make's the being mates complete. With out a male, the female is a loner in there eyes. So even though will be together they'll still see you and me as lone wolves."

"And what does all this have to do with us not being able to have each other now?"

"Really, only the alpha's can choose either, male of female mates, despite the alpha's gender. The others have to choose there opposite sex for mates or be loners for life. That's there law."

"And you're saying I'll get hurt if we do become mates?"

"They may try and kill you more like it. If we become full on mates then were going against the alphas. Or alpha in this case."

"What about you?"

"I can handle my self. I have my plasma fire. I can fry those mutts in one swipe of a tail."

Kim giggled.

"Don't you mean 'in the blink of an eye'?"

"Speech issues princess, remember." Shego growled in annoyance, not really towards Kim but more her for it was harder for her to talk right, the way she use to.

"So I can't have you?"

"Not now pumpkin. Not yet. Sorry."

Kim drew her head into her chest and turned away from Shego with a look of shear sadness and pain. Like she had told she could never love again. And to make it worse, she whimpered twice like a pup in pain.

"Oh, starlight please? I want this too. But we can't. I'm not worried bout me I worried bout you. I have my fire, and none of those mangy mutt's don't even dare to challenge me after what they saw me do to RiverFang."

This caught Kim's interest but she did not turn back to face the green thief.

"What'd you do?" Kim asked with interest yet still pain in her voice.

"That damn male thought just cause I was a new mutt and a female he could order me around. He had the nerve to say I was his and I had no choice but to accept."

"What'd you do?" Kim asked again in the same manner.

"What else? I said hell no and for him to go fuck a damn rat. Cause that's what he was."

"And then?"

"He got pissed as usually. But this time he went to the limit and challenged me to a life or death fight. Not one of those mutts knew I could command fire at the time. So, when he came at me bent on claiming my life I fried his ass to a crisp. Ever since then the whole tribe has given me respect. Even the alpha, at times. They still try to insult me, but it never works the way they want. I glare at them and flare just a claw and they turn tail and bolt for there dens with there tails between there legs."

Shego chucked at the remembered images of her "pack mates" running away from her like terrified pups.

Kim was now shocked.

"You killed a werewolf?"

"It was an accepted challenge. Not to mention it was live or die. Would you have preferred me dead?"

Kim now turned and looking at her like she was insane.

Kim didn't even have to answer; just her expression gave the pale woman what she needed

"My point taken." Shego said with a proud smirk. She was glad Kim wanted her so. It was totally not what she had expected when she returned, and did not even comprehend Kim was a werewolf herself.

Just seemed four years of separation had really changed her princess. For the better if she may say so.

Just then Kim yawned like a tired pup. Eyes squeezed closed, slightly tearing, lips twitching and tongue rolled out.

"Seems me little pup of starlight is ready for bed." Shego said as she placed her hand on Kim's head and pet her a few times.

Kim opened her watery, tired eyes as they were only able to open half way because of the heave hammer of exhaustion hitting her all of a sudden. Her limbs went heave and her tried to summon all her strength just to keep her head up. Shego noticed Kim's difficultly to stay up.

"Kimmie, come on. Let's go to bed. I'm guessing it like four in the morning now."

Kim didn't even answer as she lifted her body up and leaned into Shego, rapping her arms around her neck and resting her head on her right shoulder.

Shego could feel her body getting heaver and knew Kim was falling asleep fast.

So, not to disturb her Shego rapped her right arm around the bare body of Kim Possible and crawled sideways back to the head of the bed and eased her princess on the mountain of three different colored pink pillows. Shego then moved the sky blue blankets with black hearts all over, over her naked princess as she crawled over to the left side and crawled under the covers with her love.

Kim seemed to know when Shego made it in the bed with her and rolled over and rapped her left arm around her thief's bare abdomen's side as she whimpered her name.

"Shego…"

Shego knew she was totally out now, but it seemed even asleep, Kim pleaded things from her.

Shego took note on how adorable and innocent she looked asleep.

Shego scotched closer and rapped her right around her petite princess, resting her head in her fiery mane.

Kim then said the pale woman's name again but will longing in her voice.

"Shego."

Shego looked down at her and saw tears sliding down her creamy, tan cheeks.

Kim the tightened her grip as she whispered a plea.

"Don't leave me?"

Something inside Shego broke and she started to quietly cry as she to tightened her hold on the only creature that gave her a reason to live.

Shego buried her face in her loves fire colored hair and whispered in a slight trembling voice.

"I promise. I promise I'll never leave you. Never. Not again."

Kim seemed to hear and made a pleasant growl as she cuddled into her moss hued female.

Shego smile with joy and kissed her Kimmie on her head and she too cuddled closer until her bare body was lying up against Kim's.

As she was about to fall asleep she prayed to the StarBeings that Kim hadn't heard her crying.

-At Three in the Afternoon-

Warm rays of the afternoon sun beamed into a raven haired woman's face. She was curled up like a pup in the bed.

The light landed on her soft face as her gently features changed to annoyance as she growled and covered her face with the covers. Then it hit her when she moved the blankets.

She then removed them from over her hand and turned to her right. That side was empty. Shego looked around but couldn't find her.

Had Kim left her? No! Kim wasn't gone. She would never leave Shego. Not like that. No ever. But were was she…

Just then Shego's sensitive nose caught the scent of freshly made food and the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs and heading her way.

Then the door opened revealing a redhead wearing what looked like a fuzzy light cerulean blue robe with golden stars sparkling all over. The redhead entered, carrying in a tray of warm, steaming food, two mugs, one black and one with a blend of sky blue and pink, and a black vase with a black flame going around it. And from where Shego was she could see half of what looked like the letter "K", half of an "&" sign, and what looked like half of the letter "S" and in red a half heart in pink with two roses in the vase. One black and one pink.

"Princess?"

Kim walked over to Shego who was still in bed and sat on the edge folding one leg while the other hung off the edge.

"I thought you might be really hunger considering we really didn't eat anything yesterday.

Kim placed the tray down. There was a stack of about six pancakes, what looked like the amount of four eggs, scrambled with six piece of bacon, four pieces of toast, buttered, two French toast, two mugs with light brown coffee in them, and what looked like a giant creamer filled with Aunt Jemima syrup.

"I put seven sugars and half-n-half in you coffee like I do for me. I remembered you like sweet things so I thought it would be alright."

"That's perfect. I used to put eight but seven will do."

Kim pulled two plates out from underneath the egg's plate. She grabbed three pancakes, picked up a fork and scraped half the plate full of eggs next to the pancakes on the other plate, placed three pieces of bacon right next to the eggs, then placed two toasts on top of the eggs and put one French toast to the side. She then handed the plate to Shego.

"I hope I didn't make too much."

"Actually all I've had to eat since I've returned was that steak you gave me."

"You must be starving."

"I'm fine now." Shego chuckled looking down at the jumbo sized meal.

"It's like three in the afternoon, so I thought you'd like breakfast… Or brunch, in bed." Kim said with a glowing smile.

Shego smiled at her as her eyes shun with happiness. She was happy to be with her princess. And now her princess was doing what she should be doing. Taking care of the one she loved.

'I'm the one with the powers. I should be taking care of her.' Shego wondered.

The thief chuckled.

'I guess its better then her babying me.'

Kim picked up the black mug and handed it to her lover.

"Thanks." Shego said taking the marble mug and took a sip right away.

Kim held hers but blew it a few times before she drank.

"You can use the tray." Kim told Shego.

"But what will you use?"

"This." Kim said as she grabbed a low handle on her bed headboard out of what looked about fifteen handles all over. She secede it out as a buzzing sound was heard as it came out about six four feet, was three feet wide and six inches thick. Kim stopped pulling and the buzzing sound ceased.

There was what appeared to be a large wooden tray that came out of the headboard.

Shego was surprised but Kim answered her questions that Shego was yet to let out.

"Wade made it for me with mind sinking nanobots. What ever you think up the nanobots will make as long as it's a solid object and no bigger then the headboard and the object you want has to fit the side of the drawer you're pulling out."

The headboard was sixteen feet wide and six feet tall. It was fancy with swirls everywhere and seemed to be some type of wood that sparkle silver like star light. That was probable the nanobots.

Kim filled her plate with the remanding food and put her mug down on the newly formed red wood tray and got comfortable.

As she was about to eat, another plate was put beside hers. She looked up and saw her wonderful pale green lover.

"Want some company?" Shego asked with a bright smile.

Kim smiled, leaned in and kissed the still nude Shego.

They then began eating and every few moments they fed each other there own food.

Shego saw this as babying at first but grew to love it very quickly.

An hour and a half passed until they where done and Kim started gathering up the plates and mugs when Shego saw the rest of what she saw earlier on the vase.

"Kimmie, where'd you get that vase?"

Kim had started walking away with the tray but stopped and turned back to Shego.

"I made it a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Hmm…" Kim started to think. "I'm guessing bout four and a half years ago. In art class when I was a junior in high school."

Shego's mouth dropped.

"I need to go clean up now. You should get dressed. Today's the day we have to leave unless you want the alpha to give you a lecher I'm guessing." Then Kim was out the door and down the stairs.

Shego was still to stunted to more.

"Four… Four and a half years. I hadn't changed then. And she said she realized her feelings first year of college, so… Now why is she saying third year of high school she made a vase that had "KP & SG" with a heart on the bottom?" Shego whispered, just thinking out loud.

"Maybe SG stands for something else. Or… Rrrr!" Shego was getting frustrated and wanted to know. "I'll ask Kimmie later, and she _will_ tell me." Shego said.

Kim came back up the stairs after about thirty minutes and saw Shego was still naked and on the bed.

Kim groaned.

"Shego…! Come on. You need to leave now."

For a moment fear shot through Shego and for but a second it was placed on her face, but she got control of herself. But not quick enough.

"Shego, what's wrong. Why'd you look so terrified all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing. Just a miss understanding that's all. Forget about it."

Kim pondered her words then her eyes shot wide and she started laughing.

Shego snapped her head towards Kim, upset and angry. "What's so damn funny princess?!"

"You actually thought, even for a split second I was telling you to leave, as in get out and never come back!? Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That's what you sounded like you were saying! It's not my fault you can't talk right!" Shego yelled in anger but more of embarrassment.

"Heh heh! Looks how's talking miss 'I'll do it in "one swipe of a tail.'"" Kim giggled.

Shego growled and what appeared to be a slightly darker shade of green crossed her face.

"Enough! We have to leave soon. Get ready." Shego growled and walked towards Kim, passed her and out the door.

Kim felt ashamed of herself. Shego had said it was hard for her to talk right like a human considering she had been living with werewolves for four years. But Kim had just seemed to through all that in her face like she didn't care. She may have been just teasing, but Shego hated talking the way she did and was not proud of it.

Kim lowered her head but decided to let her lover cool off. So she shut the door and walked to her walk in closet to pick an outfit to wear for her trip.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego went down stairs with her mouth turned up, eyebrows angled in as her eyes shun with anger.

"Damn princess. Always have to be so smart. Just like… Just like…"

Shego then realized something.

"Just like…me. She's like me now. Or how I was when I was human. Damn princess." She looked up the stairs from the bottom where she was. "You've changed so much." Shego smirked. "But apparently for the better.

Shego stood there at the bottom of the seventeen, carpeted, and wide steps for ten minutes until she started to wonder what was taking Kim so long. She then decided to head up stairs and see for herself.

The door was shut. Shego went to knock when she heard Kim talking. She opened the door a crack and peered inside.

Kim was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door, which Shego was now peeking in from. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with black jeans. Her head was down as if looking at something and it sounded like she was crying. Shego quietly sniffed and confirmed it. Salt water. She was crying. But why?

"Oh SilverStar… I can't believe what I'm doing. I'm going to help the damn beasts that took you away from me. And what's worse is Shego's become one of them. But I can't hate her. I wont. I have no reason to. She wasn't part of your capture years ago. But… It's still the fact she has there blood flowing through her now that just…" Kim sighed. "Oh SilverStar… I miss you so… No matter what I will always remain loyal to you. I will always love you, my beloved SilverStar." Kim then leaned down further and cried.

She seemed to be holding something tight.

Shego's eyes shook with shear sadness as tears fell from them. Kimmie, her Kimmie had already been in love with someone before her it seemed. And Kimmie seemed to still be in love with this werewolf even though the wolf is gone. And it seemed the tribe Shego had become a part of did something to her love years ago.

Shego, overwhelmed with sadness, shut the door and bolted down the stairs and headed for the door.

Kim heard the door shut and instantly knew Shego heard her.

"Shit!" Kim swore as she flung the door open and headed to the back door as she heard it open.

Kim reached the door as it started to close and swung the door open.

"Shego!"

Shego, now in wolf form and in the middle of Kim's backyard skid to a stop. Her back still to Kim.

"Shego, where are you going? We have to leave together."

"No." Shego said in a trembling voice.

Kim's face was then slapped with terror.

"W-What? Y-You're l-l-leaving m-me ag-gain?!" Kim stuttered the words. She could not believe her ears.

"I promise, I'll find your love and bring her back."

"Shego I love you! You're my love! My heart! My soul! Shego, you're my mate! Please!? Don't leave me again!?"

Shego still did not turn to see Kim, eyes balling tears. Shego just whispered her final words.

"I promise… My starlight."

And with that Shego took off over the bushes and down then road.

"Shego! You promised you wouldn't leave me again! **SHEGO! **

_**-End of Chap. 6-**_

------------

Next time: What is Kim going to do now? Will she follow Shego? What does Ron want with Kim now? Will Kim reveal her secret to Ron about her feelings for Shego AND being a werewolf? How Will Monique take to the news of her best friend being the Middleton Demon? But, why does she seem to not be afraid? What is Monique, really? And what does NightStar have to announce about the chosen one to the entire pack?


	7. Chasing Love

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes and StarPelt. And that's all, for now…

A/N: This chap is kinda boring, but where there's fun and exiting there has to be boring and dull as well… -_- ß (tired/bored face) Ah well. I hope you all don't mind but I guess there needs to be fillers every now and then. I hate them but I need them. They make the story run smoothly. So, sorry but… I hope this chap is also interesting to you as well. And I hope some questions are answered here and more are risen. NOTE: Again this is unedited!! Still waiting for SweenyTodd'sLover to finish editing. *sigh* Ah, well… I still hope still unedited chap will make you all happy, even a bit.

Chasing Love

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed and the green and black wolf ignored her and just kept running, crying, just trying to get away from her.

At that moment Shego didn't care about the prophecy. She didn't care about the lives of her pack-mates, if they'll live or die without the chosen one to save them. She just needed to get away from Kim.

Like they say, if you truly love someone, you'll let them go.

Kim fell to her knees crying her eyes out as she watch Shego leave and disappear over the horizon.

Kim sat there crying for a good thirty minutes until she heard her doorbell ring.

Kim didn't move. She didn't care who it was.

The bell rang again and again until it started to sound like it was playing twinkle twinkle little star.

Kim then growled. She knew who it was, and she was not in the mood to deal with him.

The bell then started to play the Christmas Hank theme song.

That was it. Kim rose to her feet, marched to her front door and ripped it open.

"What Ron!?" She yelled. She didn't have to look in the peephole.

She knew only one person to be so immature to play with a doorbell like that. And the only person to show up a horrible times.

A blond man looking in his last teens but in his early twenties, freckles on his cheeks, hazel eyes, and looking a bit scrawny.

Ron cringed and put up his arms and one leg to block a strike he thought was coming as Kim appeared in his face yelling at him.

"H-hey KP." Ron said as her realized no swing was coming so he put him arms and leg down and stood nervously before his best friend.

Kim closed her eyes and sighed trying to expel the pain on her face and in her eyes and voice. A moment later she opened her eyes but the sight of hurt was still there.

"What do you want Ron? I'm not in the mood today."

"K-KP? Can I please come in?"

Kim sighed again.

"I'm not marrying you Ron and that's final." Kim said firmly.

"But why? We've been best friends since Pre. K and we dated in high school from mid junior years to first year of college and then… I don't know what happened."

"I left you, that's what."

"But why?"

"I told you. It wasn't working."

"But WHY!? Did I do something wrong? Did I not do something? Was I to annoying? What KP?!"

Kim groaned.

"Come in." She said as she stepped aside for him to enter.

Ron walked in and stood in the hall. Kim walked by him after shutting the door and he followed her to the living room.

Kim sat on the left end of the love couch on one cushion and Ron sat next to her on his one cushion.

"I shouldn't have dated you Ron."

Ron looked at her in shock.

"It was wrong of me. I liked you but, I didn't feel anything strong like love."

"But… We kissed and all."

"I did what I though I should do. But it was wrong of me." Kim looked away, lowering her head. "I loved someone, but I thought it was a wrong love. A forbidden love. But I realized first year of college I didn't care. I loved that person with all my heart and I didn't care who would stare. I didn't care of the whispers that where to come. I loved that person and I wanted that person. But when I went to tell'em, it was to late. They were gone. And now I'll never see that person again. There gone for good now and the person's live is in grave danger. But I am uncertain when the danger is to arise. But it's coming. And I'm the only one who can stop it."

"So, why did you…"

"It was a way for me to try and escape the feeling I had for the person. But it only grew and I wasted so much time trying to run away when it was pointless. But I realized that to late and now…" Kim turned her head further and started to cry.

Ron was hurt she never really love him, but she was his best friend and Kim seemed to really love this 'guy'.

Ron moved closer to Kim and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"There there Kim. Don't give up hope. I'm sure your man will return some day."

Kim was unsure what to say. She couldn't tell Ron 'he' was actually a 'she' and that she was a lesbian.

Ron then released her from his hold.

"I'll go get you some water. You look like you've been crying for a while."

Ron then got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened a wooden cabinet and grabbed a glass and walked over the fridge and put the cup underneath the ice dispenser to get cubed ice then placed the glass under the water dispenser and filled the glass with water.

Ron turned and went to leave once the cup was filled when he caught sight of a photo. He grabbed it a looked at it closely, but he was not mistaking it. It was who he thought.

Is there some connection with Kim and this person? Ron then noticed when Kim was telling him about the one she loved she never used him or her. She always said 'that person.' Did Kim not trust Ron with knowing who she loved? It then struck him.

Ron walked back to his friend in the living room with her water in his right hand and photo in the other.

Kim turned to grabbed the glass once Ron reached her but noticed the photo in his hand. She looked up at him but he didn't seem fazed. Kim then took the glass and Ron sat back down beside her.

Kim waited for a lecture but none came, but Ron didn't let go of the picture. Finally, he spoke.

"Is this the person KP?"

Kim didn't even look. She knew who the photo was of. It was the only person she had pictures of out in the open in her house.

Kim nodded as she turned her head away.

"KP, this is a woman. And of all women it's Shego."

"Don't start Ron." Kim said in annoyance as she turned her head to face him.

"Start what? All I was going to say was if you love her you should tell her."

Kim was shocked. He accepted her still.

"I have told her. She was here a little while ago but left."

"Why?"

"She over heard me talking to myself and she misunderstood what I was staying." Kim looked away. "She left crying."

"Oh, KP." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her once again but this time Kim buried her face him his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Ron. I don't know."

Ron stroked her back.

"If you love you, you should go after her."

Kim looked up at Ron with tiered eyes.

"You're really going to let her get away from you just like that?"

Kim looked at Ron in surprise.

"You're Kim Possible. You can do anything. Right?" Ron said beamed down a hopeful smile to his best friend.

Kim whipped her eyes and smiled. "Yeah."

She then got up and picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Who you calling?" Ron asked.

"I've held this secret from you two for far to long." Kim said as the other line picked up. "Hey Mo. I'm good. Think you can come over. No. Everything's alright. I just need to tell, well more like show you something I've kept from you for years. I feel I shouldn't hide this anymore from you so, when can you get here. In fifteen. K. I'll be waiting." Kim then hung up.

"That was Monique?"

"Yeah. You two need to know this. Plus I'll need someone to watch my house while I'm gone."

"Huh?" Ron was confused.

"I'm going after Shego. But you and Monique can't come. You guys can't even come near this place."

"Why?"

"Do you want to get eaten by wolves?"

Ron cringed. "Then why can you go?"

"That will be explained once Monique gets here."

Fifteen minutes pass and Monique shows up right on time.

The doorbell rings and Kim answers.

"Hey Mo."

"Hey girl. So what's up?"

"Come on in the living room."

Monique followed Kim but when she got into the living room she froze.

"Kim, what's he doing here?"

"It's alright now Mo. Ron's cool with things."

"You told him?"

"Well, he kinda figured it out from a picture I had of Shego in the kitchen. And what I said."

Monique turned to Ron. "And you ARE cool with this?"

"I have to choice." Ron answered.

"Damn right! This is Kim's life! If she chooses to be a lez, god damn it you better let her and don't try and change that!"

Ron was in a little ball in the corner of the couch from Monique screaming at him.

"Is that clear Stoppable!?"

Ron nodded his head rapidly to assure Monique he meant it.

"And I want no one without Kim consent knowing this! Is that understood!? If word of this leeks' out I'll know it was you and I'll slaughter you into mince meat! Understood!?"

Ron squealed and rapidly nodded faster felling like his head was about to pop off.

"Good." Monique purred, pleased with scaring Ron into obeying.

Kim was even scared of her best friend at the moment.

"So, Kim? What did you want to show me? Or in this case, us?" Monique flicked her gaze at Ron in a dangers manner that told him she would kill him if he broke the promise he gave her.

"Ok, first I need you guys to watch over my house."

"Why? Where you going?" Monique asked.

"She's going after Shego." Ron said, trying to get on Monique's good side and assuring her that Kim trusted him now and she could to.

But Moniques' not really wanting to be trustworthy with Ron yet it seems. Or every in any matter.

"What?" Monique asked in shock.

"Apparently Shego over heard KP saying something to herself but I guess from what KP said Shego must have misunderstood cause I know KP wouldn't say anything to hurt someone on purpose."

"Unless there name was Bonnie Rockwaller. Monique added in.

"Right, anyway, Shego ran off crying and left KP alone."

Monique looked at her best friend with sorrow filled eyes.

"Is this true Kim?"

Kim looked away and held her hands.

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I was looking at this."

Kim had a chain around her neck. She pulled the chain and showed them a four inch long and one and a half inch wide silver claw with the chain pierced through the top.

"What's that KP?"

"It belonged to the one I was speaking about when Shego overheard. Her name was SilverStar. And I loved her so much." Kim held the claw to her chest as she squeezed it tight.

"So you're still in love with your old love? No wonder why Shego's hurt."

"She wasn't my lover you stupid human!" Kim roared at Ron who flew back in fear.

Monique glared at Ron as she walked up the Kim.

Monique gaze then fell upon Kim with sorrow.

"My guess is she was a close friend."

"You could say that. We where close."

Monique hugged Kim.

"She'll always be with you Kim. Remember that. Once you truly love someone. They stay in your heart, always."

"Thanks Mo." Kim said as she slowly pulled away from the wavy haired woman.

"So spill girl. What'd you want to show," she glared at Ron again who was still cowering in the corner of her couch. "Us?"

Kim whipped her eyes and sighed.

"Ok. Just let me do this without question, ok?"

Monique and Ron were confused but agreed.

Kim then took off her shirt and pulled off her pants."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Wow, wow! KP! What are you doing!?"

Monique flung herself at Ron and capped his mouth with her hand. Ron struggled but Monique squeezed him into submission and she stopped.

"Sorry girl. Please continue."

Kim was uncertain why Monique was so calm. Ron was acting normal. But Monique seemed fine with Kim stripping.

Kim then sighed and unclipped her bra and removed her panties.

Ron was as red as a tomato but Kim was totally fine as was Monique. Monique still held Ron still and quite.

Kim then bent her knees and brought in her arms up as her fingers crinkled. She then started growling as a gust of wind whipped around her. It wasn't powerful, just strong enough to have her hair flying around and for her friends to feel it.

Kim then started growing fur. She began to sprout a tail, her human ears sunk into the sides of her face and wolf ears sprouted from the top of her head as she hair started to sink and disappear into her head. Claws formed at the tips of her fingers and pads formed on her palms and bottoms of her fingers. She grew wolf feet and her sized doubled. She was now a good eight, nine feet.

Ron managed to squirm his mouth free somehow and he let out a shrill girly scream of fear. "Ah! KP's a dog girl!"

The wind died away and Kim looked down at her friend. Ron was trembling in terror, rolled up in a ball in the couch. Monique was just looking up in astonishment.

"Werewolf Ron. I'm a werewolf. I've been one all my life."

"What!?" Ron screamed.

"I just had to hide it well. Why do you think you never saw me on full moon nights?"

"But you seem to be able to control it." Monique pointed out.

"I was born a werewolf. So yeah. I've been able to transform when I please."

"What! It you've been a wolf woman all your life then does that mean… Doctor P is…"

"How else could I be a werewolf all my life you stupid human."

Ron cringed at her firm tone.

Monique was shocked.

"And you never told me this. We could have been a demon duo."

"What?" Kim asked in confusion.

"You're the Middleton Demon. We could have been the Demon Duo!"

"Demon, duo?" Both Ron and Kim asked looked confused.

Monique sighed then quickly stripped her clothes just like Kim had done.

Monique then started to grow chocolate colored and black fur. A long slender tail sprouted from her back and good sized long triangles popped from the top of her head. She kept her black wavy hair, her face grew out and she formed paws for feet.

When she was done she had brown fur with her right hand black, a left black ear, the tip of her tail was black with four black rings, three sky blue stripes on her snout, and a black nose.

"Mo? You're… You're a…"

"Ah! Cat girl!" Ron screamed again pointing to Monique.

"I'm a werecat you damn human!" Monique now roar causing Ron to tremble.

Ron seemed so scared now he looked like he was about to cry and piss his pants. His eyes bugged wide and seemed like they were millimeters from popping out of his head.

"Wow Mo! You're like me but feline!"

"Yeah girl! I knew you were a wolf. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice I was a cat."

"But, I never changed in front of you. How'd you…"

"Use your nose girl. I did."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I had to much to worry about then, then I do now. I noticed when you entered you smelt different. But I had no idea."

"Well, now you do. But, now what do we do with the human?" Monique growled turning to face Ron.

Ron squealed when she faced him. Her chocolate eyes seemed to melt his soul into nothing.

"He won't tell. Will you Ron?"

Ron looked at both his friends. Both growling and both having anger in there eyes.

He agreed with rapped nods of his head.

"Good." Monique purred as Kim just smirked.

"So you'll watch my house while I'm gone?"

"Of course girl. I'm always here. Just say the words of when and where."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. But you can stay here till I return. Here," Kim walked over to the fireplace and lifted a candle to reveal like five keys. She grabbed one and walked back over to Monique. "I always keep lots of spares. You can keep this one."

Monique took the key.

"Thanks girl."

"But I need to get going. It's almost six. I probable won't get there till midnight.

"Well good like girl." Monique said as she hugged Kim.

Kim morphed back to normal and quickly got dressing. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the normal sized black sack her brother's gave her full of cookies backed with there parents blood.

She made sure the silver claw was around her neck then went back to the living room and walked up to Ron who tried shrink back more but couldn't.

"Ron… I'm sorry for everything I did. But even if I wasn't… With Shego, it still wouldn't have worked. Human's an my kind just don't mix well." Kim then smiled to show she still care about him and Ron eased a bit then lunged at Kim and embraced her.

"You be careful KP." He whispered in her ear.

"I will Ron." Kim assured him then he released her.

Kim walked to the front door, opened it and turned to her friends who were now in the hall.

"The car's yours to use too."

"Take care KP!"

"Watch your back girl. And good luck with Shego!"

Kim smiled then closed the door and was off to the north.

---Deep in the North in A Forest in A Clearing---

"StarPelt!"

NightStar was in the middle of a clearing bowing into a dark entrance of a cave.

A bunch of giant boulders where in the center of the clearing and it looked like a giant entrance was carving into the stones.

Green eyes shun from the shadows.

"What is it NightStar? Weren't you to bring the fire-thrower back with you?"

"Yes StarPelt, but she refused."

"What!? Does she intend to stay there!?"

"I don't believe so. She said she will be returning with, the chosen one." NightStar had to suppress a growl from rumbling in his throat.

The green eyes widened.

"So, she really did know him."

"Great leader, may you please summon the pack to a meeting."

"What for?"

"There is something about the chosen one you and the rest of the pack must know. And I'm hoping to settle it."

The green eyes seemed to narrow there gaze at NightStar.

"Very well."

Just then a jet black wolf emerged. It's coat shining like stars in a night sky. It shun so from the black fur being tipped with silver.

StarPelt was bigger then the others. In wolf form her was six feet tall and fourteen feet long from nose tip to tail. He had a black nose with black claws to match and golden pads. His eyes where spring green.

StarPelt walked out his cave and around the other end and up and hill of rocks that formed his den/cave that also became him summoning rock.

StarPelt let out a deep, rouged howl to call the tribe into meeting.

Wolves in wolf and werewolf form emerged from dens surrounding the leader's cave.

Pups, teen and adults all surrounded StarPelt.

"Last remaining members of SilverBlood, the chosen one has been found!" StarPelt announced as a wave of happy growls and a few howls where heard.

"The fire-thrower shall be bringing him here soon." StarPelt looked down at NightStar. "But it seems NightStar wishes to report information about the prophesized one to all of use! NightStar!"

NightStar stood up straight and head held up proudly.

"You may report!" StarPelt ordered.

"Thank you oh great leader! As you all know, the chosen one is to save use from the wrath of ThunderClaw! It has been told that the chosen one is courageous, powerful, devoted, compassionate, and above all understanding! But what we, I'm sure, have all though, was this savior was male! But no! The chosen one is indeed a female!"

Loud growls of disbelief rose from the crowd.

"And to add insult to injury for use, the female's a flesh-bag!"

Now the growls turned into roars.

NightStar stood to his paws and started pacing back in forth beneath his leader.

"I say, once she enters the pack camp sight we put her through the tests! And I volunteer for the final one! If our great leader will accept! If by some miracle she makes it that far, I will be awaiting her final challenge which I know she will surly fail! I highly doubt a flesh-bag will survive the final battle! Who else here agrees with me!?"

Roars, howls, and growls of approval echoed throughout the clearing.

"Yes, you all believe, but GrassFire seems to believe in the flesh-bag. She believes in her so much and cares about her so dearly that she has chosen this _human _to be her _**mate**_!"

Enraged roars and growls rippled though out the pack.

"I say we choose the Death Tests!"

"Death Tests! Death Tests! Death Tests!" the crowed chanted as NightStar looked up at his leader to make sure it was assured.

StarPelt nodded in approval.

NightStar wickedly smiled. Now all he had to do was wait and soon the pray would come to him.

_**-End of Chap. 7-**_

------------

Next time: What will happen to Kim once she enters SilverBlood territory? What are these tests and what does NightStar have planned for Kim for the final test? Will Kim survive? Find out!


	8. Victory or Defeat Part I

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes, MossGlow, StarPelt and the rest of the SilverBlood Clan/Pack/Tribe. And that's all, for now…

A/N: *throws head towards floor and bows* Please forgive me everyone!?!?! I just haven't been in the mood lately to work on this. Also and lot of shit has been coming up in my life both with family and friends. That and I didn't know what to add next. *sweat drop* I finally though of some things yesterday and today. It's like 5: 30 in the morning over here. I've been up all night. Yeah, I usually pull all nighters like this on vacation of weekends just so I can work on things longer or just cause I can pull them off. XD But again, gravely sorry for then excruciatingly long wait I made you all endure. But I am now on a role with this story once again and hopefully be up dating much, MUCH sooner now. At least till another bunny blockade traps my thinking. *curses* XO Damn bunnies!! They knock my flying plot kitty out of the air and I then I have not idea what I'm doing anymore until my kitties finally finish eating those damn bunnies and take flight once again. (X3 I know, I sick and twisted… AND I LOVE IT!! And if you hadn't already noticed, I am a cat freak. XP Katz RULE!!!) But anyway, on with the plot my wonderful kitties have concocted for you all this time!! X3

Victory or Defeat Part I

A bus rolled up the side of a mountain on the right side of the road. Inside was a black haired woman with fishbowl blue streaks. She was wearing a spring green turtleneck with black jeans and black inch and a half high heel shoes. She had a soft face with tan skin and spring green eyes that sparkled like the morning dew.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Jophskie."

"No problem Kim. We werewolves need to stick together. And your family has been there for me in my times of need, so I'm just glad I can return the favor in some way."

Kim smiled then turned her head to look out the window. She was sitting in the front, right seat of the bus.

"So why are you going back to SilverBlood? Have you forgotten what they did for them to deserve what they are now?"

"No."

"You couldn't have forgotten what they did to you and your family sixteen years ago, have you?"

Kim lowered her head.

"No," she whispered

"Then why?" Mrs. Jophskie asked with much curiosity in her voice.

Kim raised her head with determination in her eyes.

"I need to save someone I love."

Mrs. Jophskie eyes widened.

"Oh?"

"I wasn't about to save the one I loved before, long ago. I'm not going to lose the one I love now." Kim spoke in a firm voice with her fire of determination burning bright in her olive, foresty eyes.

Mrs. Jophskie just smiled.

"But the one you love now is a different love from before I assume?"

"Yes. I would have given my life back then for her but I was unable to. But my love for her was different then, then for the one I love now. I wish to be forever with my love now. To grown old with her, and live a happy, peaceful and exiting life. I just… I love her. I love her so much. No. It's beyond love. I don't know what to call it. But its stronger then love and I can't afford to lose her. Not after losing her for four years. I just got her back. If she thinks I'm going to let her go without a fight, she's got another thing coming!"

"She really is that great of importance to you, your Firepup."

"She is-" Kim spun her head to the side and looked at the driver.

Mrs. Jophskie grinned as she looked at Kim from the rearview mirror.

"How did you-"

"I to am SilverBlood, remember. No where near as much as you, but I am still one of the original pure blood's left."

Kim smiled.

"Was that Thought Reader you were using?"

"Yes."

"And you're using Dragon Sight to find the entrance of the territory?"

Mrs. Jophskie's eyes widened. She then smiled and gave a light laugh.

"It seems you know the true clans abilities. But can you control them?"

"I barley know how to use them. I just can't get them right."

The driver looked at Kim sympathetically.

"I've tried for years but I just can't. My brothers are having better time with it. They've advanced ahead seven paw steps already. I'm still only at five."

"Well that's not bad. You at least know Mouth Revival. You learn that at the fifth step."

"Yeah, but I need to know more. I know how to use Dragon Sight but I can't control it."

"In time you will Kim. Just be patient, like you where when you waited for your love to return. In time, it will just come to you."

Kim smiled.

"Your right."

Mrs. Jophskie smiled. All of a sudden her eyes went right on the road as they widened with terror and her body shivered. She halted the bus instantly.

Kim jerked forward.

"Mrs. Jophskie are you alri-" Kim looked at her and her soft, tan face was white as snow and contorted with her mouth widened and dropped low, eyes bugged wide looking like they could pop out any second, and shear fright in her dew shined green eyes.

"Kim… You have to go on without me…" Mrs. Jophskie spoke. Her words trembling worse then an earthquake.

"DarkWater what is it?! What's wrong?!"

"B-Be th-thank-f-f-full you don't use Da-r-ragon S-Sight well Kim…" her words quaked.

"DarkWater what's wrong?! I know with Dragon Sight you can also see into the future and past! What do you see?!"

"T-Things they've done. The reason why they where banished. It was inhuman… And-and then…what they did after… That-that poor creature…"

"Can I know?"

"No!" Mrs. Jophskie roared hitting her head in Kim's direction.

Kim jumped back.

"You must never know what they did. If you do you will surly kill them. Promise me? Promise me you won't go looking for the truth to that question?"

Kim had no interest to knowing. And she didn't want to know. All her parents every told her was that what they did they deserved there punishment. But her mother thought they should have been slaughter like the blood sick demons they became. But they never told her what it was exactly. And from the way DarkWater was behaving to seeing the past maybe she never wanted to know.

"I promise DarkWater."

Mrs. Jophskie, her human name, but true name being DarkWater, smiled. She knew Kim would keep her word to her very best.

"Your word is like a promise from FireStar to me Kim. Thank you."

"I won't go looking, but what if the truth comes to me?"

DarkWater made a heave sigh.

"Then FireStar and the StarBeings wished for you know to. Just please, don't go searching for it. I don't think you can handle the truth yet.

Kim drew her head back and had on a look of 'What do you mean I can't handle it?'

DarkWater seemed to catch the meaning of Kim expression.

"I'm not saying you're weak. I'm saying there are some things left for another time to know when you can fully understand what exactly happened rather then getting a glimpse and assuming. Know both sides of the story first. But what they did was not expectable and down right barbaric." DarkWater squeezed her eyes shut and held her arms shaking. "Just promise me you'll be careful Kim? Be careful what you say. Be careful what you do. And be careful what you want to know."

"Yes DarkWater. And thank you." Kim said hugging the black and blue haired woman then walking off the bus as Mrs. Jophskie opened the doors.

"Watch your back Kim! You can't trust any of them!"

"Yes Mrs. Jophskie!" Kim said shouting her human name just in case any of the pack was near by.

DarkWater then turned and bus around with a U-turn and went back the other way leaving Kim in the middle of no where.

"May the stars be with you!" she yelled as she disappeared out of sight.

There was a cool breeze with the scent of fall in the air. Winter was not far behind. Kim sniffed the air and caught the scent of the pack. She could never forget that scent. The scent of old and impure blood mixed with a musky scent of poison. It was a scent burned in her mind and nose. But there was now another scent. Old blood, blood that smelt of wolf but it was different then the impure pack's. It smelt slightly sweet yet sour. Like it use to have a fragrance but something happened and it lost its sweetness and is now bitter.

Kim's nose crinkled at the smell but she rose her head in spite of the odor, to find which direction it was strongest in. She sniffed in all directions until her head lied in the northeast, right off the road and into the forest.

Kim growled and tightened her grip on the black sack her brother's gave her full of cookies backed with her parents blood.

"I suppose it's now or never. Oh Shego, Please be alright." Kim whispered before taking off into the forest northeast.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Aww! MossGlow how much longer do we have to be out here? I still haven't eaten and it's almost moon-high. I need to sleep."

A white wolf with green patches on its pelt glowed in the dark night walked in front of HawkEyes.

"You still act like a pup, you know that?" MossGlow growled in annoyance at the blond pelted, adult adolescent wolf.

HawkEyes signed. "We've patrolled our territory over nine times MossGlow. No one has followed GrassFire back to camp."

"You can't be sure of that."

HawkEyes looked away with eyes of sadness.

"When she returned to bolted for her den and lashed out at all who tried to enter. She even scared the pups away that tried to cheer her up. She has never done that before and her focus when returning could have loosened when she entering the camp borders. For all we know a ThunderClaw or human could have broken in."

"I haven't smelt any human or ThunderClaw though."

"Always be alert pup."

MossGlow slashed her head to the right growled low and deep.

HawkEyes eyes grew wide with fear. "What? What did you hear?" he whispered in a trembling whine.

"I don't know. This was!" the glowing female growled and took off southwest in the direction of the noise.

HawkEyes groaned then took off after her.

Something in the trees began to stir once they where gone.

"That was close," Kim whispered. She lifted her nose and cringed instantly. "That's them alright," she whispered. The redhead then took of, continuing to leap through the trees. "Shego…" Kim whimpered her name in sadness.

Kim thanked the StarBeings that snow hadn't fallen yet or she would have been in even more grave danger already.

Kim continued until she came to what looked like there camp sight.

The air was thick with the heavy scent of blood and musky odor of poison.

Kim lept from the tree with grace and stealth. From when she was in the tree she could see a den on the other side of the clearing that was held up by stones. She figured Shego was in there considering she would not stand for a poorly made home and the one better looking then that was the one in the center of the clearing which Kim knew from her parents was the leaders cave.

Kim silently but swiftly made her way to the back of the den she believed held Shego. She took a sniff near it just to make sure and FireStar and behold it was her sweet scent of a winter forest and Satsuma. Kim then began digging and removing rocks slowing and carefully trying to remain quite.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego lie on her fur pelted bed with a bit of moss and leaves here and there, actual tears streaming her furry cheeks.

"Kimmie, why didn't you ever tell me of this SilverStar. You must have loved her a great deal to still have her claw. And then, you even…cried. You promised to remain loyal to her. If you're loyal to her like that…there will never be room for me in your heart. Then…then why?" She began to cry harder. "Why did you seem to lead me on like that Kimmie? Why did you want to be my mate? What did you say you loved me when you won't love me to the fullest?" Shego buried her face in her paws. "You'll never love me as much as this SilverStar will you Princess? You'll never love me as much as I love you, will you?" Shego whimpered

Shego was pulled from her crying and thoughts by the sound of something trying to enter her den from the back.

Shego shot up to her paws, bent forward, bared her fangs and growled trying her best to stay in the shadows and hide the fact she was still teary, "Who dares try to sneak into my den while I should be sleeping?"

A bolder fell from the batch of rock and Shego's eyes shot wide.

"Shego?" Kim whispered looking around.

"P-princess? What-what are you doing here?"

Kim looked down at Shego and smiled, "I came after you, doy."

Shego couldn't help a smile that crossed her furry lips at her word Kim used.

Kim's smile quickly faded as she smelt the scent of salt and water. She tried to get a better look at Shego but she was to well cast in the darkness.

"Shego, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Shego told her as she turned and wiped her damp cheeks.

The black and green canine then felt warm fleshy arms wrap around her neck and a cooler body temperature then hers rest on her back.

"Shego, I love you and I would never leave you," Kim whispered in the fire-thrower's left doggy ear in a sweet and calming tone.

Shego lowered her head slightly, forgetting Kim was holding her as she whispered back her own words, "No Kimmie. I wont make you choose."

Kim was taken back on this and she released her grasp on Shego.

"What? Who else would I want. I haven't been with Ron for three years-"

"SilverStar," Shego chocked out in a whimper.

Kim's eyes widened. She then started giggling.

Shego turned to see her giggling with the most puzzled and peculiar look Shego has possible made in her entire life.

"What the hell's so damn funny?" Shego demanded to know raising her voice into a growl.

Kim took and few deep breath to suppress the giggle fit that still raged to explode.

"SilverStar's not that type of love to me Shego. I've only loved one person so dearly that I'd give my life for them faster then a shooting star could fly across the sky. My love for them is so great that I would gladly give everything I have now and who I am to be what my love wishes of my. Love so powerful I would travel across this world and beyond to just prove to them that I truly and deeply love them and there's no other for me then them."

"Who Kimmie? I must know, who!?" Shego roared.

Kim could only smile and give a tiny amused chuckle as she took a step closer to Shego and cupped her furry cheek in her human paws as she whispered only one word, "You."

Shego slightly stumbled back as she looked at Kim it shock.

"You… You truly mean that? All of it?" Shego asked in disbelief.

Kim leaned closer and kissed Shego's furry wolf lips. She held it for a few moments the pulled away slowly, just an inch from her loves muzzle and gazed into those mystical, fiery, emerald green eyes and told her, "Every word."

Shego's eyes watered but before so could release any tears a warning howl pierced and peaceful and tranquil night.

Kim looked towards Shego den entrance, "What's going on?"

Shego turned to face to outside, "The alarm? But, why would…" Shego turned and faced Kim with horror filled eyes.

"No one saw me. I swear."

"But did you cover up your scent?"

Kim's orbs grew larger as she realized her mistake.

Just then both females could hear charging paws coming there way.

"Kimmie, block up the way you came in," Shego whispered.

Kim didn't hesitate and pulled back some rocks from the other side and pushed back the ones on her side.

The rampage of paws stopped and Kim had to grab her nose to block out the horrid smell.

Shego no noticing this started walking out her den.

"Stay here," she ordered Kim. Kim had no complaints.

Shego emerged from her den to be welcomed by the sight of HawkEyes who was eyeing her causational. NightStar, SwiftStrike, and MossGlow growling fiercely towards Shego's den and not really at her, NightStar seeming to be more vicious. A few other wolves who too were growling and in front of them there leader StarPelt.

Shego walked over to the leader as if nothing was wrong and stood before him with a neutral expression.

"Hey guys. What's the sudden stampede for?"

"MossGlow here has censed a human in the area and the scent has trailed us here." StarPelt informed Shego.

Shego's body and face didn't give anything away, but NightStar caught in her eyes she was worried.

"So, GrassFire, do you-"

"Maybe." Shego spoke cutting of the leader.

StarPelt gazed down at Shego and saw in her eyes she was hiding something. 'She's good at hiding things' he mused.

Finally MossGlow couldn't take it.

"Enough! Where are you keeping that flesh-bag!"

Just then MossGlow caught sight of a face poking it's head out from behind the rocks of Shego's den, and it had no fur.

MossGlow's eyes widened with excitement, "There you are!" she roared as she lunged at Kim.

Just as fast as she sprang she flew back yelping in pain and surprise.

Shego's left paw was in the air and flaring.

Shego rose her head, "No one," she swipes her paws around and to the side putting out the fire and lowering her head, "touches her," she growled in a way that let them no if they dared move they'd get fried.

MossGlow rose back to her paws and limped back over to her pack. Silver blood with a tint of red seeped from her slash marks that crossed her left furry cheek and passed her shoulder and marked a bit of her flank.

MossGlow growled with burning anger towards Shego.

Shego rose her head, eyes striking her soul once then made eyes contact.

MossGlow lowered her head in submission and backed up a few feet.

It was then StarPelt spoke.

"GrassFire, why have you let a human follow you into our camp?"

The other pack members growling angrily toward Shego, demanding an answer as well but dared not speak there claim.

"Oh I'm sure you've already heard it all from you trusty retriever, NightStar."

NightStar flinched at her choice of word for him and just growled low and deep in his throat at her.

Shego glanced over at him and NightStar shifted his gaze not crazy enough to challenge her.

"So then if this human is the one why did she not return with you earlier and have to enter the camp like a Shadow-Fox?"

"There were…issues."

"Is that your reason for your behavior earlier?"

"Yeah," Shego said like she really didn't give a damn, and she really didn't. She honestly didn't want to hear a lecture from the pack leader. Shego then turned halfway towards her den. "Kimmie, please come here?" Shego asked in a sweet and pleasant tone of voice as if addressing a lover.

The others gasped a bit to loud but couldn't help it but Shego didn't care.

Throughout her four years with them she has never been so polity and nice with any of them but the pups. And even then she was strict and firm. Every now and then she'd have manors but she really didn't want to use them.

Kim came from behind the rocks and walked calmly over to Shego seeing as she knew Shego would protect her it things got bad.

As Kim got closer and pack members crouched in an attack position, growling viciously, barring fangs, a few loosing some saliva. There eyes burning with hatred for her.

StarPelt stayed standing firm and tall, looking important and proud.

Kim reached Shego's side and looked straight into the eyes of StarPelt.

StarPelt couldn't believe this! A human, no, a flesh-bag was challenging him! And a female none the less. The only female that was actually aloud to stair him down, get away with it, and he's back down from was Shego. But this flesh-bag was daring to push her luck!

StarPelt released a growl without really noticing causing the rest of his pack to fall silent and look his way, and causing Shego to glare at him with eyes ready to kill.

StarPelt then realized what he had done and cleared his throat closing his eyes ending his challenge with Kim.

Kim smiled triumphantly.

The others definitely noticed and turned there attention back to Kim not letting there eyes get fixed with her deep foresty gaze.

"Tell me your name human?" StarPelt spoke the order in a calm voice not trying to stir Shego's fire.

Kim narrowed her eyes at StarPelt as he called her a human.

"The name's Kim Possible, and you?"

"I am StarPelt, leader of the proud and powerful pack SilverBlood. Last of our kind."

Kim couldn't hold it in any longer.

"If you're so proud and powerful as you say, then why do you need "my" help is this war?"

StarPelt's expression went cold and angered yet he controlled it well.

"After all, I am but a "human"." Kim reminded them.

StarPelt cleared what little anger and irritation that might have built up in his throat before he spoke.

"It is a prophecy that has been foretold to use by our Stargazer."

"May I hear it from the Stargazer themselves?"

StarPelt could help but release a snort of annoyance at Kim. StarPelt then tried to keep his calm. If he lost his temper then his pack would too. He needed to stay focused and calm, for all there sake.

"She recently left us to join our ancestors in the stars."

Kim didn't seem fazed. "Sorry to hear. Guess I'll have to take Shego's word then, not like I didn't already though."

StarPelt couldn't deal with this any longer. He growled in rage.

"How dare you! You, a flesh-bag! Talk to me like you're a higher rank then I!"

Kim couldn't help but add in her part, "But I must be for you to rely on me to save your pack. Guess that make me a savior to this pack. And if I'm not mistaken savior trumps leader. At least with werewolves, if I remember correctly."

StarPelt growled furiously. "By late sunrise you will go through a test. Whither you pass or not will determine if you're worthy enough to say here within a legendary werewolf pack."

Kim could stop the quick and faint chuckle that escaped her lips.

StarPelt flattened his ears that this one and growled in rage not caring if Shego did strike him. This human needed to be taught a lesson and learned some respect.

Before StarPelt could do anything further Shego cut in his raged vision.

"So, which test will she undergo?"

StarPelt couldn't stop the smirk that revealed it's self on his dark, glistened lips at Shego demanded to know the challenged.

Even the other's wolves began smiling.

Kim didn't have to good feeling.

"The, Victory or Defeat," StarPelt told Shego.

Kim pondered his words thinking they were far worse then they sounded, but Shego all of a sudden broke out in laughter

The other's and even StarPelt for the first time stared at Shego as if she was mad.

Shego caught there peculiar and confused faces and tried her hardest to calm down but seeing there expression just made her laugh harder and she fell over on the side laughing.

The pack was astonished. 'Was she only acting like this because of the human?' that all wondered.

After a few moments Shego began to regain herself and stand back on her paws. She cleared her voice and yelled, "You honestly think that puppy test is any challenge for her!?"

All the wolves flinched at what she said, wide eyed.

Kim wondered what Shego knew about that challenge that made her so confident she was going to win.

"Her last challenge will to NightStar," StarPelt said trying to sound confident and mighty but it wasn't fooling Shego. She broke down laughing again, this time so hard she started crying.

"What so damn funny GrassFire!? I can take that damn flesh-bag with just my tail!"

"Ahahahah! Yeah, if she doesn't rip it off right away! Ahahahahahah!"

Kim then understood why Shego was laughing so hard. So too then began to chuckle.

The rest of the pack that was before them stared as if they were looking at a wolf that had just feasted upon a dead SilverBlood wolves body. And that was crazed.

"What in DarkClan is so damn hilarious!?" NightStar roared demanding to know.

Kim was quicker to come back to reality. It took Shego a few more moments. Kim decided to let Shego explain.

"Princess here could take on the whole pack and still come out with no more like a few scratches here and there."

The pack looked baffled.

"She's fought me and win a few times while I used my powers to there fullest."

"But you weren't a werewolf back then. You now have more power and straight."

"Yo, leader, she may not look it but she could knock you out in two shots flat. She's more powerful then me and more determined then any of you will even be."

StarPelt's ear flattened to his head.

"Will see come late sunrise," and with that he turned and left with the rest following him.

'What ever," Shego turned to leave with Kim by her side back into her den what StarPelt turned back towards them and roared, "No! The human sleeps outside tonight!"

Shego whirled around releasing her own roar, "Over my dead body!" She went into a crouching attack position and lit her paws.

StarPelt flinched back a step then growled, "Fine. And if she miraculously passes she will be under your care GrassFire."

"Ptf! She can look after herself. She's an adult now. She no longer needs me to baby-sit her."

StarPelt arched a brow at this but said nothing on it, then spoke, "What ever she does will be put on you."

"Bring it on!" Shego growled with excitement.

StarPelt glared at her as he swiftly turned and left with his pack close behind.

Shego gave a satisfied snort then turned and went back into her den, Kim by her side.

Shego did and few turned on her bed then lied down. She looked at Kim with soft and loving eyes.

Kim catching the hit, went over and lied beside Shego, resting her head on her left arm as she curled up into her love.

Shego grabbed a bear pelt with her mouth from where she lie and pulled it over her Princess.

Kim stole a glance at her beautiful Firepup and when she turned to look back and Kim kissed her large canine lips.

Shego's eyes closed returning the kiss as best she could.

Kim stayed like that for many heart beats until Shego had to break for air.

Shego opened her eyes to see her Kimmie resting on her and curling up closer to sleep.

Shego closed the rest of the gap by curling the rest of the way around Kim.

Now Shego was in the shape of a crescent moon and Kim's back right up against her belly, head laying on her left massive paw now, Shego's left hind leg resting on top on the redhead's legs while her other just lie straight. Shego's large, fluffy tail wrapped around her Kimmie.

Shego couldn't get enough of the sight. She just couldn't stop smiling. Her eyes, the softest they've ever been in her life just at the sight of Kim lying curled into her.

"Shego," Kim whispered.

"Yeah Pumpkin?"

"I love you."

Shego's smile grew wider and her licked Kim's cheek, rubbed her muzzle on her head and whimpered, "I love you to Princess." With that Shego rested her head on Kim's, closed her eyes and let Kim's scent intoxicate her into sleep.

How could she not get enough of that sugary aroma of summer and sweet baked mango.

Within moments they were both asleep and dreaming of the day they could live together in peace and happiness.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Miles away in a desert part of the forest where it was all mostly dirt for miles and miles, a dog like figure slinked in the shadows. It's orange eyes shun like fire in the moon light.

It sniffed around until it came to a tree with flowers seemed to be a lighter shade of violent in the light of the moon.

The creature began digging wildly until it dug a good ten feet and at last found it's prize.

It began eating ravenously as clouds came to cover the moon from the awful sin being committed and so the sinner would pay the ultimate price.

_-End of Chap. 8-_

------------

Next time: What will happen to Kim now that she's enter SilverBlood territory? What is to unfold from this challenge NightStar has planned for Kim? And what does NightStar have in store for Kim for the final challenge? Will Kim survive? And what of the shadowy creature? Stay Tuned for the next exciting chap of "Wolves Blood: Victory or Defeat part II!"


	9. Victory or Defeat Part II

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes, MossGlow, StarPelt, GoldenTears, FireWheel, RiverLily, IceSickle, LittleSun and the rest of the SilverBlood Clan/Pack/Tribe. And that's all, for now…

A/N: Meew everyone!! X3 I'z alive!! Yah… -_-; I've been having family, friend and personal issues. But things seem to be fixing themselves so I'm kool now!! XD But enough with my taking. ON WITH THE SHOW! X3

Victory or Defeat Part II

Shego awoke at her usual time. Right before the sun peeked over the horizon.

She looked down beside her and her eyes sparkled with happiness as a smile crept onto her furry lips. It wasn't a dream. Her Princess had come for her.

Shego licked Kim's cheek causing her to stir a bit and turn her back towards her as she muttered Shego's name in her sleep.

Shego released a quite chuckle as she rose to her paws.

"I'll be back in a bit Pumpkin" she whispered as she lowered her head and nuzzled Kim.

Kim sighed and smiled in her sleep.

Shego pulled back and walked out her den stopping a few feet from the entrance she sat down and stared at the sky.

It was black over her head and beyond, but ahead light began to pierce the darkness to warm the cold and light the paths that will be given today.

Shego gazed up at the remaining stars that still twinkled in the night before the light consumed them.

Shego liked the day, but it was the night that won her heart. The night held so many mysteries and secrets. It was more beautiful then any scenery you could see during the day. But when there was night there had to be day. And Shego loved sunbathing. She love the day, but when it was night she dared to wander and stare at the beauty of the night.

But now night was beginning to end and a new day to being. A day that not only she would remember as her Princesses greatest but Kim's as well and the day the pack welcomed a human in there Clan bounded by there own code.

Shego gazed up at the falling night for but a moment longer until she felt and hand on her shoulder.

She already knew who it was. They had surprised her causing her muscle to tense but remembering only one creature had fleshy hands and the sweetest scent she had ever smelt she relaxed and smiled.

"I thought you'd stay asleep a bit longer seeing as you have a challenge today."

"It got cold in there fast without you beside me" Kim told her love.

Shego grinned but still kept her eyes to the sky. Kim seeing this turned her gaze to the drowning night as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shego whispered.

Kim smiled. "The night is the best. Full of mystery and exotic wonder."

Shego turned to her redhead in surprise then quickly shook it off and gave her a smile.

"Just as my thought to Cupcake."

Kim released a tiny giggle then began stroking Shego's fur.

Shego's eyes slowly began to close as she gave a wide smile of enjoyment.

Kim gave another giggle as she started to rub the green canines back and head a bit more roughly now with both hands.

Shego released a whimper without meaning to and rolled over on her back as Kim giggled again and began to rub her loves belly. Shego's tail wagged; like it was on drugs.

Kim smile just grew as she saw Shego begin panted, tongue lolling to the side.

All of a sudden Shego froze as her ears shot up as her eyes burst wide. Without a word she sprang back up to her paws and stood in front of Kim protectively.

Kim puzzled looked at Shego with confusion.

Shego smelling her puzzlement and answered in a growl, "The retrievers awake."

Kim remembering Shego calling NightStar that. Remembering how he looked at her Shego when they first met and when she first arrived last night made a growl of her own rumble from her throat.

Shego smirked hearing her Kimmie already hating that mutt. That would make her life a lot easier.

On cue said wolf emerged from his den on the opposite side of the clearing.

It seemed he was staring at them. That just caused both females to growl deeper. Kim louder and more fiercely.

Shego just couldn't suppress a proud smirk that curled on her lips. Her Princess was so protective of her. Even her Kimmie's eyes when she glanced over at her were filled with anger towards the stupid and persistent male mutt.

Shego then broke the air pressured anger.

"Kimmie, go back inside the den and stay there."

Kim's face swiftly flashed from anger to worry.

Shego smelt her concern.

"I'm just going to get us some breakfast. But I don't trust those damn mutts. Please, just stay in the den. As far down as you can. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kim's expression softened and she nodded.

"Sure Shego. But please, come back soon."

Shego glanced at her love. "All was do," and with that Shego took of in the forest.

Kim watch her go until she was out of sight. Kim's eyes then flashed towards where NightStar was and she saw he was gone. She looked around but didn't see him. Not liking the feeling she turned and walked back into Shego den as calmly and quickly as possible.

Once inside she lied back down on the pelt bed.

No a minute later she smelt someone coming, and it wasn't Shego.

Kim buried herself under the pelts. Keeping a crack to see the intruder.

"Here fleshy fleshy fleshy. Here fleshy. Come on out. I wont bit. Much" a female voice cooed.

Kim looked at the wolf. The light was dim but she swore she could see blue fur on this female. A dark crescent moon mark on the side of her right eye and her paws seemed to have white mitts. Her chest and belly was dark just like her eye marking. It seemed to be black.

The female wore a sinister smile as she approached Kim's hiding spot.

"Come here little fleshy. I just want to talk. All I want to know is how you know GrassFire? And why she's so nice to you but not her kin?

Kim felt a ball of ice in her stomach as the female grew closer.

'Shego please!? Come back! Please!' Kim prayed but the she-wolf just drew closer until she was finally right on top of Kim.

Kim having to use her last resort knowing if she didn't she'd end up dead. She cracked her right hand as her claws grew and her fangs began to peek out her mouth.

The female hearing the crack went to swipe. "There you are!"

As her paw came down she failed to notice the scent of Kim had changed.

Kim waited until the last second then sprang from her hiding spot and slashed at the female's face causing her to yowl in both pain and surprise and fall back.

The female slowly rose, blood ran down the right side of her face. She growled in fury as she franticly started to search for Kim.

"Rrrah! Where are you!? You damn flesh-bag! Where in DarkClan are you!?

Her green eyes blazing with rage.

"Over here flee-bag."

The wolf turned towards the entrance of the den at the creature that growled at her. Her eyes sprang wide with terror as she say Kim. Her right arm seeming to be growing orange fur with large silver claws dripping blood, her blood. Her forest eyes flaring with fury.

A breeze whipped but causing Kim's hair to fly and sending her scent towards the wolf.

The female canine's nose twitch at the scent if her. Her eyes grew as wide as they could but she still tried to make them wider. She was both astonished and terrified.

The canine crouched down until her belly nearly touch the ground. Her ears fell and her expression was of utter respect.

"No… No you…you can't be. You're… You're a-"

"I would appreciate it if you kept this little discovery to your self." Kim ordered her in a sweet and kind manner, her eyes closed. "Unless…" Kim's tone then changed from kind to serious and deadly. She spoke as her eyes burst open and she flinched her head up at the wolf. "You would rather fight me. If my memory serves me correctly the winner gets to choose what to do with the loser."

The female crouches down to the ground now lying on the dirt, fear planted clearly on her face as her body trembled with fright.

"Please?" shuddered her voice in but a whisper. "Please have mercy? If I would have known I would have-"

"Yes. You would have. And so would have as would have the rest of the pack. But I'm not looking for wolves to praise my ever word, bow at my paws, or agree with everything I say and do. No. I want to be treated like everyone else. I want to earn my respect. Not it just handed to me on a silver platter. I want to show you mutts what it truly is to be a SilverBlood." Kim told the wolf with determination in her forest eyes glistening like the morning light.

Kim looked down at the cringed wolf. "Understand?"

The wolf just nodded her head.

Kim frowned. "No. You don't understand. If you knew what honor was. If you understood respect. If you could grasp the knowledge of kindness then maybe, you wouldn't be what you are today."

The female looked up at Kim.

Kim then gave her a smirk. The female flinched thinking that might be a bad sign like Shego.

"What is your name?"

"M-my n-name?" the wolf stuttered fearing where this could go.

"Yes. I know you have one" Kim told her again with kindness.

"R-riverLily" the wolf told her.

Kim's smirk spread into a small smile. "Will RiverLily it was nice to meet you, but I think it's time for you to go now.

With that RiverLily rose to her paws and started walked out. As soon as she was beside Kim the redhead leaned in and whisper to her "And remember, it's our little secret."

RiverLily nodded and leapt out the den and into the clearing.

Kim breathed out to relax as her right arm went back to it's human state. She then rose her hand up to her face and sniffed the blood on her finger tips. She cringed with disgust.

"That's the smell from before, except there's no trace of poison." Kim didn't care. She walked over to the pelts and wiped the blood on a bear skin then lied back down awaiting Shego's return.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

NightStar was lying down just around the other side of his leaders cave, out of sight from Shego's den when he saw RiverLily rush passed him. He pondered what was up but decided to leave her be. He lied back down when he smelt a faint trace of blood.

NightStar sprang to his paws and smelt the scent leading to RiverLily. 'What is going on?' he mused.

"Hey RiverLily!" he called out to her but she didn't stop.

NightStar worrying about his fellow pack mate followed her to her den. He stood in the entrance.

"RiverLily what's going on? You alright?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." she told him in a bit of a shaky voice.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me. And I smell blood coming from you."

"It's nothing NightStar. I just over stepped my boundaries that all."

NightStar remembering Shego warning those who over stepped there boundaries would pay growled in anger.

"It was GrassFire wasn't it? It was cause of that damn human wasn't it!? Rrr! Well, I'll go teach her! She went to far this time!"

As NightStar went to leave RiverLily turned towards him with a shaky voice. "No NightStar. Please?"

NightStar turned back to his pack mate and saw her right cheek was clawed. That only made him growl with more anger. As he went to leave RiverLily's words stopped him.

"It's wasn't GrassFire."

NightStar turned back to her. "Then who wounded you?"

"I…" she turned her head slightly to the side as she avoided his gaze. "I can't say."

"Okay, then if it wasn't GrassFire where is she? She's always the first of us up and out?"

"She left to hunt. I think for the human."

This made NightStar's eyes widened with joy. "That means that human is left unguarded. What a fool she was!" NightStar run out and went to go confront Kim when RiverLily blocked him halfway at there leaders cave.

NightStar looked at her bewildered. "What are you doing RiverLily?"

"Don't. Leave the…the…human alone NightStar. You don't want to invoke GrassFire's flame upon you."

"RiverLily this could be my one and only chance to run the flesh-bag out of out forest forever."

"And what will GrassFire do to you if you succeed? And what will become of us if she is the chosen one?"

"But-but a human!?"

"I know NightStar. But she's also under GrassFire's watch. You shouldn't dare enter her den without her permission. And besides, you'll be able to show that human she doesn't belong here and that a wolf is the chosen one soon enough."

NightStar calmed himself down.

"You're right RiverLily. I'll show her. If she ever makes it pass the first three challenges she'll have me awaiting her final forty." NightStar gave a dark laugh. "Thanks RiverLily, but what happened to your face?"

RiverLily's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, an accident. I was just being foolish."

NightStar arched his brow but said nothing on the subject.

"Alright. I'm off to patrol. You take care of that wound. You don't want it to foam" and with that he was off.

RiverLily released a hold of breath she didn't realize she was holding and looked over to where Kim was. The blue pelted canine couldn't help but smile as she turned back towards her den. "Oh she'll win. And when she does she'll become leader and end this war."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ten minutes later the whole pack was up and about.

Shego returned with two rabbits in her jaws.

"Don't bother GrassFire!"

Shego turned to see a male white pelted with yellow mitts, snout and right eared wolf lying a few feet away.

Shego just glared at him.

"I may not know much on humans but I do know that don't eat raw-fresh-kill ! You best give one of those there rabbits to someone who can eat them and let the human get her own damn prey!"

Shego didn't say anything causing the male to smirk, but then Shego flared her paws and the male shrunk back a few feet.

With a growl all could hear Shego turned and entered her den.

The green and black she-wolf walked to the very back where her pelt bed was then lied the rabbits at the hand of the pelts.

"Princess, I'm back. Sorry I took so long. Catching rabbits it's really my specialty."

The pelts rose in the farther back causing Shego's fur to stand on a edge a bit but the scents in her den said Kim was still there. Then it hit her. The scent of another. It was vaguely stale but it was still there.

Smelling the scent of another wolf cased Shego to growl as the pelts that rose turned to reveal a tired Kim.

With one eyes half open and the other drooped Kim tried to focus on the green and black canine.

Kim then looked pissed.

"Okay who is it this time?"

Shego stopped growling once she saw Kim, but when Kim asked who it was _this time _Shego face switched to concern.

"Kimmie it's me" Shego told her calmly and caringly trying not to put her Princess on edge. She guess someone came in while she was gone and "visited" her Princess.

"Shego?" Kim asked as she stumbled out of the pelt mound.

"It's me Pumpkin. Are you alright?" Shego asked as she took a step forward as Kim tripped and wrapped her armed around Shego neck to catch herself.

Kim yawned. "Sorry. I just took a nap for a while while you were gone. I'll be back to normal in a sec," Kim said as she lifted herself up supporting herself on Shego.

Shego just smiled. Once Kim was up on her two human feet and stable Shego picked up one rabbit and gave it to Kim.

Kim took it as her stomach rumbled.

"Figured you'd be hungry after last night."

Kim blushed. "Thanks Shego" Kim said as she sat down and sunk her teeth into the rabbit covering her face in blood.

Shego just smiled then began eating her own kill.

Six hours later Kim awoke from the nap her and Shego lied down to take after eating there meal and cleaning each other off to the sound of commotion out side the den.

Shego was curled around Kim with her right paw draped over her shoulder, her right hind leg wrapped around her mid section, and her tail twisting around Kim's left leg.

Kim smiled at the peaceful face her love had. A yawn then escaped her lips as she gave a slight stretch trying not to wake Shego from her movements.

Then Kim heard the pounding of paws heading towards them. She bent down and nuzzled her love awake.

"Hey Cupcake. What's up?"

"We've got company" Kim told her seriously.

Shego then heard the pounding of paws for but a moment then they stopped.

"GrassFire, the time has come for the flesh-bag to prove her worth and to see if she truly is the chosen one!"

"Hm! Looks like it's time Princess." Shego smirked turning towards Kim as she rose giving a yawn. Shego rose to her paws as she stretched out her body trying to cast out any trace of exhaustion.

Kim grinned. "Can't wait to get started" she told as she too rose to her feet.

Kim started to walk when Shego grabbed her shirt in her mouth gingerly.

Kim turned to Shego puzzled.

Shego seeing her Kimmie's confused face just grinned. "Lets have you go out in style Pumpkin."

Kim catching on smirked.

StarPelt awaited his pack mate and human at the entrance along with NightStar, SwiftStrike, MossGlow who now had a scar along the left side of her upper body, and tow others Kim won't recognize.

One had raven blue fur with a white left ear, on top and bridge of its nose, right paw and tip of its tail. It's claws were white and eyes shining ice blue.

The other had a blood red pelt with a flame orange belly and chest. One large white stripe going down it's back and seven smaller stripes stretching down on it's sides. It's eyes shun violet and claws glistened black.

"Hurry up Grassfire! The challenges are to start in but a moment." NightStar shouted into her den.

"Keep your flees on were coming!"

NightStar growled. He had feelings for her but man could she be a pain.

Just then Shego emerged with something on her back. Once she was in the light everyone gasped.

"Hey guys." Kim said kindly waving at the wolves with a wide smile planted on her lips.

The wolves just hung there jaws as there eyes only grew wider.

Kim as riding on Shego's back. Doesn't sound like much but for the pack, letting a human ride them was just the most disrespect one could proclaim towards then pack.

Shego though, walked towards the front of the clearing with a proud smirk on her lips and a slight spring on her step.

A few feet away Kim had to ask.

"Shego, who were those other two with the others?"

"The red one was FireWheel, he's a pain in the ass, and the raven blue was IceSickle, she's okay at times but boy don't piss her off."

Kim smiled at the humor in her love voice then focused on the clearing ahead and saw the whole pack sitting it a wide circle.

Kim could tell they noticed her because she heard loud gasped of shock. Kim smirked. Oh yeah! She was ready.

The pack parted to let Shego through. She reached the front of the crowd and stopped signaling for Kim to get off.

Kim obeyed and hopped down then looked around at the pack. There seemed to be thirty maybe forty wolves there. And that wasn't including pups.

StarPelt went to the top of his cliff as the others that were with him joined the crowd.

Shego and Kim stood a few feet from where then entered. Shego didn't trust the pack to not try something so she kept Kim close to her.

StarPelt reached his high point and began to address this pack.

"Great and might SilverBlood pack!"

Kim groaned faintly.

'Oh boy. There he goes again. Man am I going to crash his world.' she mentally told herself.

"We are gathered he today to test our chosen one to see if she truly is who she claim to be! Set aside that she is a female but the fast she is a flesh-bag!"

Roars and howls of anger and agreement rose from the pack.

"Today we will see if this flesh-bag is deemed worthy to walk among the might and powerful SilverBlood Tribe. Last of it's kind!"

Kim couldn't hold it in any long. She burst out laughing, so hard she had to hold her sides.

The entire pack bared there fangs and growled dangerously.

"Flesh-bag?! What is the meaning of this!? Do you mock who we are!?" StarPelt roared above the growls.

Kim took a few breaths to try and clear herself but only succeeded in laughing again.

This time StarPelt snarled so violently that the whole pack fell silent.

Kim huffed in and out to breath and finally got her breath back as only a few giggles escaped.

She turned towards StarPelt with a smirk StarPelt knew all to well. That was the smirk Shego made when she was up to something.

"Speak flesh-bag! What came to form that outburst!?"

"Look, you really shouldn't go and title you're selves the mightiest, greatest, or most powerful pack out there unless you truly know what's out there."

"Oh? Then enlighten me flesh-bag? What do you know of that's out there!?"

"Probably not as much as you considering how old you must be but…" Kim trailed off.

StarPelt growled with fury. He was getting sick and tired of this human disrespecting him.

"I'd say I know more about certain things then ever you 'Lead Mutt'.

The entire pack roared and growled in furious rage as they all prepared to lunge.

"No! Hold your ground!" StarPelt ordered his tribe. "Very well flesh-bag! If you can pass all five challenges, and survive then I will admit to what you claim and do as you order if you in fact are the chosen one."

Kim arched a brow knowing there was more to it then her half. "And if I fail?"

StarPelt gave her a wicked smile that made even Shego's fur prickle.

"Then I can do to you as I please! And GrassFire can't say a damn word against it!"

Shego opened her mouth to protest when Kim's voice was heard first.

"I except!"

Shego swung her head to Kim and looked at her like she was crazy. StarPelt just bellowed a laugh.

"Kimmie are you mad?" She whispered to her.

"You know I can do this Shego."

"Yah, but he's up to something. I can feel it. Please Princess…"

Kim placed her right hand against Shego left cheek and rubbed her fur as Shego leaned into her touch.

Shego couldn't help but release a whimper of worry.

"I'll be fine Shego. As long as I know you believe in me I'll do great."

"Now, flesh-bag! Enter the center to begin your first challenge."

Kim gave Shego a warm smiled and whispered "I love you my Firepup."

Shego's eyes shot wide and looked at Kim as she walked off and whispered "I love you to Starlight. And I do believe in you."

As if Kim had heard she turned her head around and smiled at Shego then turned back around and started to the center of the crowd. Once she reached there she awaited further instructions.

StarPelt's voice was heard. "Your first challenge will test your strength!"

Kim smirked. Couldn't be that hard. "Bring it on!"

"With pleasure! Bring out LittleSun!"

Just then the earth started to rumble as the crowd on the east side of Kim parted and revealed an enormous wolf in werewolf state.

It was twice the side StarPelt was with the belly that could probably cause an eclipse of the sun. The werewolf had a bright yellow pelt with streaks of golden on it's flanks. Bright pink claws sparkled in the noon light as well as it's magenta eyes.

"Flesh-bag, all you are required to do is pick him up and toss him!"

Kim arched her brow. There had to be more to it then what he was saying.

Then Kim's worries where realized at StarPelt's next words.

"LittleSun, lunch time!" with that the giant werewolf looked down and say Kim. Him lips parted to show massive fangs as his lips curled into the smile of joy.

"Yummy! Lunchy!" he bellowed in a deep voice at echoed. He jumped up on one hind paw then jumped on the other and kept that up a few time clapped his front paws together in glee.

LittleSun then stopped clapped and jumping as all seriousness claimed his face and she charged towards Kim.

"Oh shit…" Kim cursed as she dodged LittleSun's change at her with a cartwheel.

LittleSun had a gigantic body but small head and tail, but a huge ass mouth. And Kim realized that when she barley missed his gaping mouth opened to take a bit out of her.

LittleSun's tongue lolled to the side of his gaping mouth as he panted after only one charge.

He turned slowly and glared at Kim.

'Maybe I can tire him out' she thought.

"Don't waist you strength in trying to exhaust him flesh-bag! Once she sees food he never stops charging!"

And on the LittleSun bolted at Kim once again but seemed to be a bit faster. His tongue flying side to side as his saliva flew everywhere. His eyes burning hungry and pin pointed directly on Kim.

Kim back-hand sprung then sprang to the side watching as LittleSun harmlessly charged passed her. But she knew he'd be on her again so she acted fast.

Kim ran at the yellow werewolf as he began to slowly turn towards her. Kim then flipped into the air and landed on the werewolf's shoulders.

LittleSun not knowing where she went looked around franticly.

StarPelt growing aggravated roared, "She's on your shoulders you cat brain!""Hey! I have a friend who's a cat!" Kim roared giving away her position.

"Rrahg!" LittleSun roared as he began to swing his shoulders about trying to knock Kim off.

Kim latch onto his fur, gripping tightly as the sunny werewolf reared up.

"Rrraahoowww!" he howled as he then through himself to the side crashing into the earth.

Kim leapt off a second before he reamed against the ground.

Kim landed a couple feet from the now knocked out werewolf.

Mutters and gasps of shock ripped throughout the crowd, but StarPelt just had a pleased smirk.

"Interesting method flesh-bag! But you have failed the challenge!" he went to laugh when he noticed Kim smiling. His smirk faded now watching Kim intently.

Kim began to stroll towards the fallen, overgrown werewolf and grabbed his left massive paw with only her right hand.

"Hah! You really believe you can lift him with but a hand! You're stupider then I thought!" StarPelt chuckled causing a chain reaction of laughs, chuckles, and giggles to burst from the pack.

Kim just grinned as she hid the display of fangs. Her grip around LittleSun's paw intensified as she dug her nails into him causing a whimper to escape him lips.

Kim then tightened even harder as the pack's volume of laughter increased. This time her claws came out and she sunk them right into the poor unconscious werewolf.

As a yowl of pain echoed thought the clearing and the spike of amusement instantly cut, all eyes where once again on Kim.

LittleSun, who was now awake from then immense pain in his wrist winced.

StarPelt could only gasp as she saw him pack mates blood being drawn.

Before anyone could say a single word Kim had lifted LittleSun, whorled him around one time then tossed him clear to the other side of the clearing right over StarPelt's cave.

Everyone watched in bewilderment and disbelief as there largest and heaviest pack mate was flung clear across there medium sized field, and by a _human_, with _one _hand!

While there eyes where distracted Kim wiped the blood that was on her fingertips on her black jeans avoiding getting any on her violet short-sleeve shirt knowing it'd be visible.

StarPelt then turned to look at Kim to be greeted with the redhead facing him. Her hip cocked to one side, her hand on the other side and a challenging glare in her eyes he saw burning into him.

But what seemed to give him a shiver was the all-to-familiar smirk she was directing to him and only him. Her expression dared him, but her eyes warned him. As if threatening him. He didn't know why, but at that moment he was afraid. He feared of that human and he could understand why. Why was he, the powerful and mighty werewolf warrior and leader quivering even every so slightly just at the gaze of a mere flesh-bag? It just didn't make any since., and to top it off she flung there biggest pack mate all the way to the other side of the clearing. With one hand!

Kim's voice then brought StarPelt beck to reality and the pack's eyes returned on her form.

"Alright I finished the first challenge! What's next Lead Mutt!"

StarPelt trying to suppress a growl of irritation but failed. He then spoke after a moment to regain himself.

"You have passed the first challenge! Now to begin the second!"

"What do I have to do this time? Roll over and play dead?" Kim laughed asking sarcastically.

StarPelt's ear fell as she tried to suppress a louder growl. This time succeeding.

"The second challenge will call upon your beast within for agility!" He smirked. "If you even had a beast that is! But I guess all you have is your monkey nature to rely on!"

This caused Kim to growl dangerously fearsome and incredibly loud. One that made the whole pack take a step back and caused StarPelt to literally jump back in both fear and surprise.

"Bring it on!" Kim snarled low in a profound voice.

Nerves sweat seemed to begin to stream from StarPelt's face as he eyed Kim cautiously.

StarPelt then rose his left paw and slammed it into the rock sending vibrations into the earth causing a chain reaction.

Right after the bash against the stone earth spikes erupted from the ground forming into the shape of a star.

Kim gave the course a quick look over then turned towards StarPelt. A grin curling her lips.

"What has you looking so smug flesh-bag?" he ordered to know.

"Nothing. Just hoping you're not going to tell me my next challenge is to knock all those rocks down."

The spike shaped boulders where the side of tanks if it was standing up right. There were also several smaller spikes jabbing out all round them. The boulders where a good forty to fifty feet from each other. A few good gazelle leaps between them.

StarPelt didn't quite understand why this human didn't fear any of them. They were werewolves for Gods sakes. Flesh-eating-beasts to the humans.

He knew they always told horror stories of his kind. Many flesh-bag pups fear them and pledge them with nightmares. Some even became hunters and made a living tracking his kind down and killing them on sight. So of course we attacked back to protect ourselves, but the humans saw it as an attack of demons, monsters or beasts were what they called use. They feared us. Always tried to kill us. Never wanting to get to know what or who we were. Just the sight of us caused them to fear us. And out of that fear we were slaughtered.

So why? Why has this human come to us. Why would FireStar choose a human, the very creatures that makes us hide and flee for our lives the chosen one? What is so special about his flesh-bag that grants her the right to be among the great werewolves, and the mighty SilverBlood at that?

StarPelt growled. "Yes! You are to destroy all the boulders. You'll have twenty tail shakes to do so!"

Kim gave a inaudible chuckle, but Shego somehow heard and is made her smirk.

"Now flesh-bag, prove to us you have the speed we require!"

Kim crouched in her fighting stance. She was ten feet from the first bolder. She quickly concocted a plan and then…

"Begin!"

Kim took off faster then human made bullet. Even the werewolves were having difficulty keeping up.

Kim sprang to the bolder that was the closest and palmed it at it's base then bounced off it towards the one to the corner, lower left slamming her leg into it barely missing the smaller spikes. She then grabbed a few spikes and flung herself at to next one to her upper right giving it a good flyen side kick. At the same time she used the power of her impact to spin her and send her thrusting towards her lower left speeding towards her next target.

It had only been four tail shakes and Kim had already connected with three of the spikes, but none were falling.

StarPelt was worried when he witnessed her speed but then saw the boulders weren't even creaking.

He smiled with early triumph for those weren't ordinary rocks.

Kim gave the spiked boulder three good punches to it's mid section the leapt on top of it, balanced for a moment then flung herself in the air at the next one to her far higher right. This one Kim brought in her knees then thrust out her legs giving the rock a double flyen kick. She then flung herself around it and grabbed two of the largest spikes she could quickly find, ripped them off with ease and sprang off the side and flew at the other to her diagonal right. Kim in mid air flung a spike at the mid section of the spike pillar, watching it's plunge into the depths of the rock before bounced off it's peak and shooting the last spike in the same spot at the next boulder to her far left. Kim then jumped on top of the forth to last spiked pillar, wrapped her hands around the tip and began swinging herself around that lasted for three seconds then she let go flinging herself at the top, peak of the star. Using a karate chop to sliced off a good five feet of rock from the tip of the spiked boulder, flipped it and slammed it into where she had just cut off. She then flipped off and bolted to the next one to her lower left, back slamming her right arm into it twice at it's base. Then she leapt to it's peak and through herself at the last spiked pillar she hadn't touched and instead it whacking it she went right on and gave its mid section a good, full on head butt. Kim was thrown back from the force of the impact and she flipped back landing on her hands a feet in a crouched.

The pack all gasped in shock but Shego just held a proud smirk.

Kim then rose to her feet and turned towards StarPelt with a proud smirk. Not as powerful as Shego but still gave the message to him.

StarPelt grinned then chuckled.

"You hit them, but she failed to destroy them! And it's been fifteen tail shakes now. You have failed flesh-bag-"

StarPelt's words where halted but a roaring sound of cracking and crumbling rock.

He looked back at the spiked pillars and his eyes grew into the size as dinner plates.

All at once all ten spiked pillars began to fracture and collapse. They all fell apart at once.

The whole pack gasped in astonishment for Kim didn't just crumble the boulders but she moved faster then any of the pack could, and she pulled off some moves the pack had never seen before.

Kim, still wearing her smirk spoke in a smart-ass manner. "That was only eighteen tail shakes if I'm not mistaken."

Her voice drew StarPelt's eyes back to her.

Her smirk grew into wicked smile.

"Meaning I have passed. Next challenge Lead Mutt."

A pack was gasping still, totally lost for words. It was only Shego who spoke up.

"Nice one Princess. Next time you should try the head butt move in our next battle."

Almost everyone in the pack turned and facing Shego in bewilderment.

"What does she mean 'next battle'? I thought they were friends. Friends don't fight." one of the wolves muttered.

"Well we do GoldenTears." Shego told her, not even turning to face her.

GoldenTears a rich golden yellow wolf with pine tree frosted green eyes and shimmering sky blue claws looked at Shego in shock. She didn't think she had that good of hearing considering she was muttering and was ten feet away from her.

"G-GrassFire? You-you hear me?"

"Doy you idiot. You're not exactly the quite type."

GoldenTears flattened her ear and gave a slight slouch of submission in hopes her punishment from GrassFire she knew was coming would be less painful.

Shego glanced back and saw she was in a minor droop and shaking a bit.

"What's with you know Goldie?" Shego asked annoyed.

GoldenTears opened her eyes a bit and looked up at Shego.

"Please? Don't hurt me to much?"

"What?" Shego asked in shock. "Why would I hurt you? You haven't messed with me or done anything to piss me off."

"But I made that statement and-"

"Yeah." Shego sighed. "I'm going to have to get use to that around here now that Pumpkin will be here."

'Pumpkin?' GoldenTears wondered. "You really believe she can pass?"

"Doy! I've fought with Kimmie all the time. She's got more to her then old-flee-bag over there is seeing." Shego then turned back towards her Kimmie.

'Princess? Pumpkin? She speaks about this humans as if she's extremely close to her. Maybe closer then friends. But that can't be. GrassFire's not a femslash. Yeah she hasn't really seemed to like any of the males but she also hasn't shown any interest in the females either. So… Why this human? She defends her. Cares for her. What's there relationship? But most importantly, what's there history?' GoldenTears's thought ran wild on trying to figure out answers to all these questions, but she was getting nothing.

StarPelt regained his shocked emotion and growled at Kim.

"You have passed the second challenge flesh-bag! But how well do you know use?"

Kim looked at him with annoyance.

"You seem to know more then an average flesh-bag. Makes me curious where you hear all this knowledge."

"Well that's something bout me you'll never know."

The shimmering pack leader flattened his ears and growled in irritation.

"Now begins the third challenge! I myself with test you on!"

"Oh boy. This awe-tuh be good."

"I will test your wisdom! It seems you know a great deal about use. So lets see if you know this?! I will ask you only one question! If you get it wrong you not only will succumb to our deal but also under go the punishment!"

"Why a change in the rules all of a sudden?"

"The question I am to ask you is one where if any of the pack gets it wrong then under go punishment! For it is not acceptable to not know this knowledge!"

Shego's eyes widened as she whispered, "No… She wont know this."

"Now flesh-bag, here is you question!"

Kim just stood there. Seeming ready for anything. Then StarPelt spoke with pride in his voice.

"How did the SilverBlood Tribe now become so mighty and great as it is day!?"

Kim's eyes shot wide with fear.

The whole clearing was silent. A few seconds went by into a few minutes.

StarPelt smiled. He had finally got her.

"Well, it seems you don't know how we became so powerful and feared! A shame, you have failed flesh-bag!"

Kim lowered her head so her hair now covered her face as she clenched her hands into taut fists.

"BlackMoon, take her to the cage! I will choose her punishment myself!"

A black wolf with a white masked face and a black crescent moon on his forehead, deep pools of golden sun eyes and bright flame green claws began to approach Kim.

Shego could only watch in fear as BlackMoon advanced on her. She knew she couldn't do anything or she's face the consequences. She understood the rules of the challenges, but she wanted so badly to charged over to Kim and just run away with her. To protect her from the packs wicked leader. From what will befall her now.

Just as BlackMoon was beside Kim, StarPelt turned to leave and Shego crouched to spring to her Kimmie's rescue when she lost it.

Kim spun, facing BlackMoon and clawed him with her now grown out silver claws with her right hand. She got him right across the left cheek.

Everyone froze, ever Shego and StarPelt turned back around to see why BlackMoon had yelped in pain.

No one could see the true color of Kim's claws for they were covered in blood, but they did see the claws.

StarPelt was stunned. He then spoke, ignoring the fact she had claws now.

"You dear fight back and go against our agreement!? You dishonorable flesh-bag! I'll tear to apart and-"

"Dishonorable?"" Kim whispered. She then reared up her head and faced the pack leader with teary eyes. Now not only could StarPelt see claws on this human but large canine fangs as well.

Kim roared at the Clan leader with pure burning rage in her words.

"You call me dishonorable, but what the fuck are you you damned mutt! You have shattered your honor! You have lost all compaction! You have burned away every ounce of your dignity! You're not mighty or powerful or strong! You have destroyed all meaning of respect and trust! But yes, you are feared! And for that reason you are what you have become! For that reason you have been cursed to be what you are now" Kim then yowled as loud as she could. "You're nothing but murderers!"

_-End of Chap. 9-_

------------

Next rime: Things really start to heat up, literally! Kim's got for her final challenge and she's up against NightStar. Who will be victorious and who will fall? Or with there even be a winner? And what has happened to that wolf. It looks like it's decaying alive. And attacking the SilverBlood camp. No one seems to be able to stop it. Is now a good time for Kim to reveal what she truly is? Keep watching for that next shocking chapter of "Wolves Blood: Revival-Victory or Defeat part III"


	10. Revival Victory or Defeat part III

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes, MossGlow, StarPelt, GoldenTears, FireWheel, RiverLily, IceSickle, LittleSun, WhiteWings, SilverStar, and the rest of the SilverBlood Clan/Pack/Tribe. And that's all, for now…

A/N: Ok! I'm getting tired of waiting for SweenyTodd'sLover to edit my stories. Will anyone care to be my beta? Please? I need some who's really good. I really didn't want to do this cause then they get to read the story ahead of everyone and I saw that as not fair. But I really need one now. If someone will be so kind as to become my beta can…uh… you please tell me how I can send you my stories. Cause I have NO friggen clue! *sweat drop*

Revival-Victory or Defeat part III

StarPelt could only stare in horror at the human.

Everyone around the clearing growled baring fangs and claws ready to strike in defense of there honor and respect to show that damn human she was wrong.

"Murderers!? Where not the murderers!" a female yowl arose from the crowed.

"The killers are the ThunderClaw's! They started this war!" were the words of a female pup that stood in the front lining. The pup clearly angered. It was as white as snow with pools of gold and sky blue claws that sparkled like diamonds in the noon light.

"What would a human like you know of our passed! Of our honor" roared a young male in fury.

"I know more then any of you flee-bitten-mutt could ever comprehend!" Kim finally bellowed whirling around looking at the crowed of wolves.

Kim's roar of what felt like pure rage and fury silenced the pack instantly.

Shego just watched utter shock. One moment her Kimmie looked helpless and defeated and then next she had the pack and even the flee-bag leader on the tip of there paws.

Shego just couldn't help but wonder what was it Kim knew.

"Flesh-bag! Why do you speak nonsense?! "

"Nonsense!" Kim growled spinning back around facing StarPelt. "You call murdering your own kin nonsense!?"

StarPelt narrowed his eyes at Kim, studying her and when he saw her eyes he froze.

There was true, untainted pure hatred, rage, fury, blood thirsty even glistening in those forest eyes. And that terrified him. But what frightened him the most was what this _human _said. How could a human know of something that began thirty years ago. This human wasn't even in existence then. So, how!?

StarPelt then regained his sight and blinked his contact away.

"We will relinquish the wisdom challenge!"

Gasped and yowls of disproval erupted within the crowed.

"What!?"

"You're just going to let a human speak of use like that!?"

"StarPelt don't be a coward!"

"It's unheard of! Surrendering to a human!"

"Silence!" StarPelt barked over his pack as they will went still.

Shego rose from her crouch and sat listening intently.

"What this human speaks of is an event the occurred seven full and a half season's ago and there are two sides to that story. Now, someone this flesh-bag has heard the corrupt side. So to reduce any tension I will declare this part of the challenge renounced! And that is final!"

Mutters and whispers rippled throughout the pack but no one spoke up there thoughts.

"Flesh-bag! We move on to your final challenge! The time has come to test your courage! Courage is the most imported characteristic of a warrior. To he welcomed into out pack you must prove to use you have courage!"

"And I have to battle someone to prove it don't I?" Kim asked in aggravation.

"That is the way! Unless you feel to afraid to battle a true werewolf warrior!"

"Please! Shego is more challenging then any of you. I doubt if the whole pack came at me they'd lay a claw on me. I'd make it out with barely even a scratch."

This caused the tribe to snarl from Kim's insult.

"Well its true." Kim told them as she brought her hands up into a shrug lowly shaking her head side to side with her eyes closed.

"Why you-" was the beginning words of a male when StarPelt spoke.

"That enough! The challenge shall begin. The human with verse NightStar!"

The clan parted in the North side of the crowed allowing NightStar to enter to clearing.

Howl, barks, and roars cheered NightStar on.

"Go NightStar!"

"Slaughter that flesh-bag Night!"

"Show her who boss NightStar!"

"NightStar you're the warrior!"

Shego nearly gagged when NightStar turned to her and winking with his toothy grin.

She then opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, and NightStar?"

The black wolf stopped to face Shego as the pack went silent.

"Just watch your tail." she told him smugly.

NightStar grinned and spoke with his eyes conceitedly "Don't need to." then walked over to Kim stopping just ten feet from her.

Her right hand still tipped with BlackMoon's blood, but her claws and fangs were not more.

"I'll be done with you so we wont have to bare your stench any longer!"

"And so I can leave you alone with Shego? Hell no! I'm staying here! And If I leave, Shego's coming with me!"

"You're taking my mate no where" NightStar growled in anger as he crouched in a pounce position.

Kim looked totally contortedly confused.

"Yo-your…mate?" Kim then couldn't control herself. She capsized, squeezed her sides as her bellowed laugh echoed throughout the clearing.

"It's not funny!" NightStar roared.

"You-you and Shego!? Ah-hahahahahahahaha! Yah! When GJ finally succeeds in capturing her! Ah-hahahahaha!"

Shego understood and started chuckling.

NightStar glanced over to the green and black canine.

"It's not funny! She will be mine!"

Kim instantly ceased laughing and rose with anger and determination in her eyes.

"Over my dead body mutt!"

"Warriors, battle ready!"

"Prepare to have your wish granted." NightStar said smugly with a toothy grin as her crouch ready for attack.

"Pfh!" was all Kim said before she put up her guard.

"Begin!"

At the signal NightStar charged Kim in hopes of throwing her off, but it wasn't really a good effort on Kim's judgment.

She saw him coming a mile away and flipped out the way just before he struck.

NightStar skid to a stop, swerving around to meet a fleshy fist right across his face. He was thrust in the air, spiraling down to Earth landing on this shoulder.

Kim stood forty feet from where she punched him, anger in her olive eyes. Like foresty green fire blazing with determination and rage.

NightStar rose slowly from his fallen platform of dirty and grass and gazed at Kim with fury. He let lose a growl that shook fear in all the pack but Shego how was annoyed but his performance.

"Just give it up mutt! You can't defeat her!" Shego ordered the night wolf.

NightStar just snarled then charged Kim again.

Kim noticed he was a lot slower then last time. Figuring it was his injured shoulder.

The redhead smirked when the black mutt tried to snap her arm off with his jaws.

Kim cartwheeled around him and clamped her now formed fangs on his tail.

NightStar yelped and tried to run but Kim wouldn't allow that.

She clamped on firmly then thrust her head to the side pulled NightStar along. She then released him, tossing him to the side like he was nothing but trash.

NightStar landed on his right flank rolling to a stop on his right side.

Gasps rippled throughout the pack. Even StarPelt couldn't believe his eyes.

NightStar even slower then before began to rise.

Kim knowing he'd try another strike decided to attack first.

This time Kim charged the black wolf.

"NightStar look out!" yowled GoldenTears.

NightStar now on his paws turned to be greeted for only a split second of Kim's face then her foot connecting to him jaw sending him flying once again, bashing his right flank against his leaders rocky den. He fell on he stomach with a groan.

NightStar silently began to whimper but only Kim could hear his pitiful crying.

Kim stood firm and tall fifteen feet from him. Fists clenched tight itching for the fight to go on. She wanted to teach this mutt a lesson to never talk about her Shego like she was some property to claim.

NightStar took much longer to stand this time. Once he did he turned to face Kim. The middle of his tail was bleeding. His right paw was bruised.

When a werewolf gets bruised there fur in that area turns to original colors opposite color indicating they were injured there and for others to leave it and let it heal.

His right flank was covered in blood and dirt. His right hind leg seemed to have been cut and leaking blood. And his right eye was dripping blood as well.

Kim didn't even have a single scratch on her.

NightStar was now breathing heave. His head slightly lowered to try and help him catch his breath.

The whole tribe was muttering and whispering on how the human was some how cheating. But Shego knew the truth. No one. Not a single mutt in this clan could and would never defeat her Kimmie. And just wait until she tells them what she truly is. Boy will they piss themselves.

"You…damn…flesh-bag…!" snarled NightStar.

"Call me what you want. But just remember Shego belongs to no one. She's no one's property mutt." Kim growled.

"Grass…Fire….is…mine!"

Kim squeezed her fists and sneered violently as she went to lunge at the night wolf once again when a yowl of terror halted everyone as they all turned to the west end of the crowd. And just as quickly as the turned to look they all scattered like roaches yowling and yelping in fright.

Kim then smelt something. She had to block her nose to hide it from the foul stench.

"What the hell is that!?" she yelled in anger and disgust.

NightStar sniffed then gasped in horror.

"No not now!"

Kim turned to him then back at the scattering pack.

Once it was clear there at the edge of the forest just barely in the clearing was a wolf. But it looked and smelt foul and putrid.

It eyes bulged out it's head, the red veins in it's eyes clearly visible as it's entire eyes were complete black. The wolf had a woodly beige coat with cream mitts and muzzle. But it also has a deep coating of dried blood. And it reeked of SilverBlood. It even looked it.

When a SilverBlood's blood dries it turns to a sleek gray, but since the SilverBlood pack now is tainted it was a dull grayish red tint.

Patches of it's fur was completely gone and even if it wasn't clumps of it's flesh, even still with fur was slowly falling off it's body. But what caught Kim's interest was the wolf's claws. It's claws weren't blue, black, red, green or any normal color like that. It was a rare color like a true SilverBlood wolves.

A SilverBlood has silver claws. And this wolf, it had gold claws.

Kim could only watch in horror as the berserk wolf then charged after a couple of pups that had been separated from there mothers.

Kim acted fast.

Shego watch in fright as she saw Kim run towards the rabid wolf.

"Kimmie no! Stay away from it!" But Shego's words rang in and out Kim's ears. She couldn't stand by and watch pups get slaughtered. Not after what she was forced to watch when she was a pup.

"No." she whispered as she charged at the beast. "Not again." She slid in between the mad creature and cowering pups. "I wont allow siblings to be separated again!" And with that her entire right arm turned and she slashed at the crazed wolf's face.

Blinded by blood lust and by something else the wolf just kept charging not noticing Kim.

The wolf was thrown back but regained it's balance quite fast.

Kim turned her head to the side and glanced at the pups.

The pups, still shaking looked at Kim but were more focused on her right arm.

"Run." Kim ordered in a calming voice so not to frighten the pup more. But the pup just stayed there staring at her arm.

"Run!" Kim ordered louder.

Three pups were pulled out of there trance and bolted it but the last one stayed.

Kim glanced back at the seemingly possessed wolf then back at the pup. "Please little one. You need to run."

"You're not human you're one of us" was all the pup said then turned and made a beeline after it's siblings.

Kim could only smile at the welcoming statement the pup made. But the feeling was short lived as Kim turned back to the crazed wolf to see it was charging right at her.

Kim went to flip out the way but the wolf had caught her shirt and thrown her to the ground.

Kim slammed into dirt as she then felt claws raking her back.

The insane wolf had clawed Kim's back from the base of her neck to the end of her tail bone.

Kim roared in pain as she back kicked the wolf away. When she sprang to her feet her shirt was just barely hanging on by a few threads here and there. Her bra was completely sliced through.

Kim began looking around for the mad wolf but could find it.

By this time the clearing was empty. All the wolves had retreated to there dens to have a easier advantage in closer combat if the wolf decided to go after them. The only one not in there den was Shego and Kim. StarPelt even retreated.

RiverLily pocked her head out from her den when she heard Kim's cry of pain. Her eyes widened with terror as she say the wolf try to attack Kim from the air.

Even Shego had missed the wolfs leap into the air.

"Look out! It's above you!' RiverLily yowled.

Kim instantly leapt back not daring to look up and waist time.

Good thing she didn't for the wolf was right on her and she jumped back just in time. Or so she thought. Right as Kim jumped back the claws of the wolf met Kim's left leg, right on the side.

Kim yowled in pain once again as she fell on her back rolling to a stop on her right side.

The psychotically wild wolf chuckled manically.

Shego thought in horror as she thought her Princess, her Kimmie was about to die. Enraged Shego flared her paws and charged the rabid beast. Setting fire to patches of grass as she ran, but the fires only lasted a few seconds.

"Kimmie!" Shego roared as the leapt into the air that the wild canine.

At Shego's cry every single wolf peered and peeked out there dens. Even StarPelt came out to see what had caused Shego to cry out in such a protective and horrified manner.

The whole pack saw Kim on the ground bleeding, the mad wolf ready to sink it's fang into her, and Shego in to air about to pounce on the beasts when the wolf whirled around and struck Shego across her chest.

Shego was thrust back, landing on her back and flipping on her right flank.

Kim's eyes reared wide.

"Sh…Sh…Sh…Shego!" Kim roared in a way the pack had never hear. Her roar was not a wolf bark or yowl or anger, but an actual roar.

StarPelt could only think of one creature that could roar like that.

"A dragon roar?" the pack leader questioned.

Just then a blinded yellow light grew from Kim then seconds later erupted into an exploding wave if fire.

Everyone shielded themselves from the blast.

When the light died away the redhead human was no where to be found. In her place stood a flame color coated wolf.

The entire pack watch in disbelief as the new wolf flung itself at the mad canine, clamping it's fangs deep into its throat. Then, without hesitation the fire coated wolf tore out the rabid wolf throat.

The fire wolf spat it's lump of flesh to the side and started clawing at now dead wolf like a mad dog. Each time growled more ferociously. The fire color coated wolf then sunk it's fangs into the dead wolf's skull and with one powerful twist ripped its head clear off.

Dripping and soaked in black blood the victorious wolf threw the head to the side.

It's volcanic blazing forest eyes finally cooling turned those same cooling eyes to the green unconscious wolf only twenty feet away.

The fire coated wolf stopped at the back side of then fallen wolf.

"Shego?" the flame coated wolf called in a quivering voice.

There was not answer.

The orange wolf slowly walked around to the front of the green wolf and gazed at it's face. It was peaceful and still.

"No. Shego no!" the orange wolf yowled as it feel to the side of its love.

At this time all the wolves had emerged from there dens and formed a circle around Shego and the new orange wolf.

But the orange wolf didn't acknowledge there presence. It just buried it's muzzle into the face of the green wolf.

"Shego please? You can't leave me" whispered the orange wolf.

It then pulled back slightly and not caring it anyone say licked the cheek of Shego then rested it's head on Shego's as the orange wolf lie down beside her.

The whole pack was silent until a faint whimper broke the stillness.

The whimper turned into a groan then a moan.

The orange wolf pulled it's head back to gaze down as a moving face.

"Ohhh. Kimmie?"

Emerald eyes slowly began to lift.

The orange wolf held its breath until the eyes finally opened. Only half way considering Shego was tired from the encounter.

"Shego?" the orange wolf sounded hopeful. Praying it wasn't a dream.

"Yeah Princess. You alright? You worried me there." Shego told the orange wolf in a tired manner.

The orange wolf's eyes watered up as the tears began to fall. It then lunged in a showered Shego with licks and muzzle snuggles.

"Oh Shego! I thought I had lost you!"

Shego not knowing the pack was watching allowed the orange wolf that was Kim to continue showering her with affection.

When Kim was done Shego then spoke. "Lose me? Come on Kimmie. I told you I'd never leave you again. And I meant it." Shego said that late words with love and tenderness.

"Oh Shego." Kim buried her head in Shego's neck as she whimpered slightly with happiness.

The pack was lost for words, not knowing what to say.

It was clear to them all now that Shego did love that female. But it also became noticed that that female human was no human.

It was then that NightStar spoke.

"GrassFire! You're alright!" Shego hearing him pushed Kim off and turned to see not only NightStar but the entire pack there watching them.

'Ah fuck.' was Shego's only though of both worry and fear.

What where they going to do know that they knew Kim was a werewolf? But most of all what were they going to do now that they all knew how they both felt about each other?

Kim then rose and stepped over Shego and stood over her protectively snarling at NightStar.

"What do you want mutt?" she sneered at him.

NightStar wouldn't have been frightened the lest bit, but the image of Kim there and then not only frightened him but the whole clan. And it was then Shego noticed Kim's pelt.

Kim was soaked in spots with black blood. Even her muzzle and that's when Shego noticed some black blood was rubbed onto her as well. But not only Kim muzzle was damp but both her front paws, and patches on her front half like her arm and cheat and a few spots on her head. Her pearly white fangs glistening in the late noon sun.

NightStar took a few steps back unsure if she was going to do the same to him as she did to the rabid wolf.

"I-I just wanted to know I-if she was alright."

"Well she's fine! I made sure of it! I always keep her safe! Just as she'll do the same for me! We look out for each other! That's what mates do!" Kim growled, but not only to NightStar but the whole tribe.

The pack gasped in shock. They knew the two females had feeling for each other, but none would have guess right off they were mates.

StarPelt then began to approach Kim but when Kim swung her head his way and bared her fangs at him to just try and come any closer. He stopped where he was.

The pack was fifteen feet from Kim and Shego and StarPelt had managed to make it just a bit closer to twelve feet. But Kim wasn't letting him any closer.

Just then a yowl of fear was heard.

"WhiteWings come back!" was the call of a female wolf.

Just as the call was made a wolf pup popped out from the crowd and bounded up to Kim.

Kim's snarl vanished and she looked down at the pure white pup.

It looked up at Kim with it's mysterious mulberry colored eyes.

"Told you you were one of us." the pup announced in a cheery voice.

Kim smiled down at the little bundle of happiness.

"Yes you did." Kim told the male pup.

The white male pup called WhiteWings then gazed up at Kim and asked, "Then why did you hide from us? Aren't we pack mates?"

The question caught not only Kim but everyone off guard.

But Kim just smiled. "It's not that easy. I'm from a pack that has been missing for thirty years. But we use to carry the same blood."

"Why don't we still?" WhiteWings asked so innocently. One ear was up and one was down as his head was tilted to the right as she sat in a was where his back paws were pointed out so he's butt and legs where on the ground. His fore paws where tucked in between his legs right up against his belly.

"It's not easy to explain. But maybe one day you'll understand when the times right. Now you best hurry back to your mother."

"Okay. And thank you for saving me and my sisters." WhiteWings then turned and bound away back into the crowd.

It was StarPelt who then spoke.

"So, you were one of us all along."

Kim feeling the memories return and her rage building up spun her head towards the pack leader.

"I am not one of you, you filthy mutt!"

StarPelt flattened his ears back in anger and went to reprimand her when he noticed her blood color had changed. It was no longer red, but silver.

Without thinking he took a few steps closer ended with Kim clawing his left cheek.

StarPelt stumbled back then turned back to face Kim when he then saw her claws. They too were silver.

"I am a true SilverBlood! You have summoned me out of my human life! What do you want of me!?" Kim demanded to know in a loud roar.

The pack looked at Kim like she was crazy. They were pure SilverBlood's too. But then StarPelt lowered his head in a bow then spoke. "Forgive us Great One. You are truly the chosen one and you as well are one of the missing SilverBlood's form seven full and a half cycled seasons ago."

Everyone watched there leader in utter disbelief.

StarPelt shifted his gaze at his pack as a scowl formed on his face.

"You disrespectful mutts! So your respect to the chosen one! She is one of the missing Silver's from before lots of you were even born! She has more knowledge then any of you!"

The anger in there leaders voice and the fact he, for the first time in all there lives call them "mutts" showed just of important this wolf must be. But why did he call them mutts was the question on all but three's wolves minds.

"Please, tell us your name?" StarPelt begged.

"None of you are honorable enough to know my true name. You will just address me as my human name. Kim Possible! Is that understood mongrel?!"

StarPelt lowered his head deeper in hearing the fire in Kim's voice. "Y-yes. Underst-stood Kim Possible."

"Now mongrel, I have a few questions, and I better get some straight and true answers!"

"Ask away Mistress Kim Possible."

Kim smirked in triumph and sheer joy.

"Now, what has become of SilverBlood in my absence?"

StarPelt with his head still down answered Kim.

"We are still at war with ThunderClaw. Many wolves have died but we still hold the kill in our favor."

"And what of ThunderClaw? Have they progress in anything recently?"

"No recently, but for the passed sixteen full cycled seasons ThunderClaw seems to have gotten stronger."

Kim raised a brow. "Really? Do tell how so?"

"Well, it seems that four full cycled season's ago there leader died and they granted a new comer leadership."

"A new comer?"

"Yes."

"Would you happen to know this new comer mutt?"

"No Mistress. But they say when the moon is it's highest she shines like a star it's self. And from the heavenly light you can see her demonic dark eyes right before to strikes. They say it a beautiful yet horrifying sight."

"That wolf that attacked the camp. Was it not a ThunderClaw?"

"Yes Mistress. But as you may already know it was a corrupt wolf."

"Yes, I noticed it was tainted. But do explain so those how don't know can now know." Kim ordered. She really didn't know what had happened to the ThunderClaw wolf, but she did know it was possessed by something. And she was going to find out what.

"It was from a dead SilverBlood Mistress Kim Possible. When one eats the body of a dead SilverBlood they become corrupted and demonic as you had just saw. They become the walking dead thirsting for blood and only blood. Not caring what kind as lot as it flows through a warm body. But eating such a pure creature calls upon the wrath of FireStar. DarkClan then becomes one with the foul beast that dared to eat such a wolf. The creature becomes pure DarkClan."

Kim nodded do let him know she understood but kept a calm and straight face to not make him think she hadn't know that information.

"Is that all you can tell me of ThunderClaw?"

"Well Mistress Kim Possible there is one more bit of information about ThunderClaw you might want to know?"

"Well, then tell me mutt!?"

StarPelt cringed from Kim's heat.

"Well ever since ThunderClaw obtained there new leader, they've gotten powers."

This made Kim really arch her brow. "Powers?"

"Well, ThunderClaw can now command and control lightning."

Kim's eyes shot wide at this.

"What!?" she roared.

StarPelt flinched again this time from the venom in her voice.

Kim took a few steps towards him leaving Shego for a bit. Kim then softened her voice into a deadly kindness. One that would make pups cry in terror and elders mark themselves on the spot. "How could ThunderClaw get the power of lightning? Powers like that were only given to SilverBlood."

"I don't know. It's there leader. She has the power."

"Has any of your wolves got rogue in the passed. Maybe one from all those season's ago?"

"No. Only a few SilverBlood's left the clan and made there dens with the humans. None left into the forest."

Kim then shined her fangs at the question she was thinking of asking. She then growled her next words.

"Did you ever attempt to retrieve any of the wolves that chose to leave?"

The answer she received made Kim snarled in fury.

"No" StarPelt told her flat out.

"Liar!" Kim roared again in the same manner to when Shego had been struck.

She even rose and slammed her paw against the Earth in rage.

'Again that dragon roar. What is she?' StarPelt mused.

Kim's eyes flashed silver for but a moment, but StarPelt caught the event.

"If what you say is true, then tell me all you can about a wolf that went missing four full and a quarter season's ago!" Kim barked in fury.

"What wolf Mistress Kim Possible?"

Kim's eyes flashed silver once again but this time lasted for three full seconds. Then she spoke in the most furious growl filled with the most fire and venom StarPelt had ever heard.

"Tell me about SilverStar?"

_-End of Chap. 10-_

------------

Next time: The mystery and truth of SilverStar is reviled. Why does Shego all of a sudden want nothing to do with Kim? And what is Kim and SilverStar's relationship? Stay in tune for the next mind blowing chapter of "Wolves Blood: The Secret of SilverStar"


	11. The Secret of SilverStar

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters belong to and created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I own nothing except for NightStar, SwiftStrike, HawkEyes, MossGlow, StarPelt, GoldenTears, FireWheel, RiverLily, IceSickle, LittleSun, WhiteWings, BlackMoon, MoonShadow, and SilverStar, and the rest of the SilverBlood Clan/Pack/Tribe. And that is all, for now…

A/N: Thanks penguinlord0029 for become my beta!! Most appreciated!! But, uh… Nothing really to say but just thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please, keep them coming in!! X3 I tried to get this done as fast as I could. I slightly have torn the muscle in my right hand so I'm trying to work as fast as I can here also without straining the muscle. So, please understand I will be a bit late updating this later on and other stories. But I am still working on all of them and one is that I have promised sequels for. I am trying here everyone. Please just be a bit more patient. But please, enjoy and review! X3 Please!? Seriously! They help pump me up to work on the next chap!

The Secret of SilverStar

"S-S-SilverS-Star?" StarPelt stuttered the name out.

Kim growled. "Unlike you I didn't stutter. Now tell me!?"

"She-she was a-a wolf that left with the others."

"Oh come on! You must know more!?"

StarPelt was silent

"Well, then let me refresh your memory."

Kim cleared her throat.

"SilverStar was very dear and very close to me. Four full and a quarter cycled season's ago a pack of your wolves bashed there way into her human home, injured her parents, destroyed her human den and kidnapped her!" Kim voice rapidly grew to a yowl of rage.

StarPelt could say nothing. All he did was turn his head in shame.

"So," Kim began again after a few deep breaths. "Now you're going to tell me why you did that to her."

StarPelt was still silent.

"Answer me!" Kim roared.

"We needed true blood wolves back. We needed there power." StarPelt finally said.

Kim only snorted in disgust.

Kim turned back to Shego noticing the rest of the pack was bowing their heads as well.

Kim did not feel even a least bit proud or happy. She still did not get all her question's she wanted answered, but that had to wait for later. Her Shego needed her.

Kim lowered her head down to the green wolf. "Come on Shego. Let's get you treated."

Kim began to help Shego up when the green canine asked Kim, "But your injuries are worse then mine. You needed to be looked at first."

"I'll be fine Shego. I've endured worse thanks to that mongrel over there."

Shego felt something latch itself in her stomach and twist. She understood why. And she hated it with a burning passion.

Kim helped Shego to her den when a wolf called to them.

"Wait?! Mistress Kim Possible, GrassFire please wait!?"

Kim and Shego turned to see a sky blue pelted female wolf with five white stripes down her back, a golden muzzle and a large spot of a darker shade of blue on her left eye. Her eyes are magenta and her pads are white as she had golden claws.

The blue wolf finally caught up to them. "The name's MoonShadow. I'm the clan's Herber."

"Herber?" Kim questioned.

"That means she's the doctor for the pack." Shego told Kim.

"I can treat those wounds for you if you like me to."

Kim looked at Shego. Shego did not bother to look at Kim. The pain she was feeling hurt too much to gaze into her loves eyes, but it was not the pain from her wound that hurt for some were else, but for somewhere else.

Kim looked back at MoonShadow. "That'd be spankin."

"Spank-in?"

"It means that'd be great." Shego translated in a dull manner.

MoonShadow smiled. "Great. Please come to my den and I'll treat your wounds." MoonShadow turned towards the right from Shego den heading to her own at the far end of the clearing but luckily close to Shego den.

MoonShadow's den was a large split in a boulder.

Once inside one could see cracks and crevices all over housing herbs, nuts, and berries. A few curved bowl like rocks cradled fresh rainwater in their concaved holes.

Further back were nests of moss and fresh leaves and grass that had to be replaces ever three sun-highs. There were nearly twelve nests spread about in large opening that was known as the resting chamber. And in the way back was where the Herber slept and any apprentice he or she had.

MoonShadow motioned with her paw for Kim and Shego to lie on the nests and rest while she went to the back chamber to get her herbs that are more special. That was mostly for Kim.

Kim led Shego to one of the nests to the far right in the corner. The green canine lied down as Kim lied to the left of her in the closest nest near Shego.

Shego lie on her side, her back facing Kim as she turned her head away from the flame coated wolf.

Kim sensing her loves disturbance and went to place a paw on her loves, but Shego torn her paw away the moment Kim touched it.

Kim face contorted with sorrow in not understanding why Shego was acting like she wanted nothing to do with Kim anymore.

Kim leaned towards Shego and nuzzled the back of her neck when Shego's fur prickled and she moved away once again from Kim touch.

Kim felt a heave hand grasp her heart.

"Shego, what's wrong?"

The fire-throwing wolf did not answer.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Still Shego remained silent.

"Please Shego tell me what I did wrong?" Kim begged but still no reaction from her green mate.

MoonShadow chose that time to emerge from her chamber and into the one the two injured females occupied.

In her mouth was a giant clump of cobwebs and hooked on her tail was a vine with white berries tied onto it.

MoonShadow padded over to Kim first but Kim shook her head.

"Please, help Shego first."

MoonShadow nodded in understanding and padded over to Shego.

Shego was lying on her right side reveling her chest and belly. MoonShadow walked around and pressed some cobwebs over Shego's wound.

Shego winced for a moment then relaxed still not turning to look at her mate.

Once MoonShadow was done with Shego, she moved to Kim. Kim shook her head.

"I'm nearly healed, I'll be fine."

MoonShadow looked at Kim was wide eyes.

"But, Mistress Kim Possible you where attacked but a taint-wolf. Those wounds don't just heal just like that."

"Well I guess I'm lucky."

MoonShadow stared at Kim for a few moments longer in shock then turned and grabbed the vine from her tail with her mouth and placed it before Kim.

"These are what we call energy berries. They revive one's strength to its peek."

Kim dipped her head respectfully.

"Thank you MoonShadow."

MoonShadow blushed a slightly darker shadow of blue then her coat.

"An-anytime Mistress Kim-"

"Please, you can just call me Kim." Kim told her with a warm smile.

Kim loathed the pack for what they had done. But it seems not everyone was aware of what had happened all those years ago. Kim sensed MoonShadow was a kind and caring wolf. And Kim trusted her instincts. So, in return she was nice and respectful towards the she-wolf.

MoonShadow seemed to blush even deeper as she turned her head away.

"Yes, Kim. Just have GrassFire rest here for tonight."

"I'll be staying by her side tonight then. I have to desire to leave her alone anywhere injured."

There it was again. That twisting in her gut that unknown feeling. Why? Why was she like that? What was she? Shego was a werewolf just like the rest of the Clan, but Kim, Kim seemed to be in her own league. She had her own category completely overshadowing the rest. And when she went to save her from the rabid wolf… It's just so… Why?

"I'm not staying here." Shego groaned as she slowly rose to her paws.

"But GrassFire-"

"Shego you need to rest." Kim told her rising to her paws and walking towards Shego.

"I'm not staying here." Shego this time growled as she began to try and walk out but tripped and was heading for the dirt when Kim came to her side and steadied her upright.

Shego turned her head away growling low in her throat as she started to walk.

"Thank you MoonShadow for your help." Kim told the Herber as she left with Shego somewhat leaning on her the whole way.

That Night

It was nearly moon-high and Shego still had not spoken to Kim sense she had defeated the tainted wolf. Kim just could not figure out why Shego was avoiding her touch, her gaze, and her words. It was like Shego despised her now and wanted nothing to do with her at all. Or that is how Kim felt.

Kim tried to talk to Shego for a good while but it just seemed she was talking to a green wall.

Kim even went out to get Shego some dinner but she refused to eat. She did not even turn to acknowledge Kim's offer to the plump gopher. So Kim gave it to the same pup that seemed to befriend her, WhiteWings was his name.

WhiteWings seemed to want to be around Kim a lot but Kim just told him she would play with him sun-high tomorrow.

WhiteWings, with the worlds widest smile rubbed up against Kim then bounded away. In the end, Kim gave WhiteWings the gopher she offered to Shego once Shego fully refused it by turning her whole body away from Kim.

Kim was now lying as close as Shego was allowing her to without a growl of annoyance or gesture of moving away from Kim.

Kim could only be seven feet close to Shego without the green fire-thrower getting upset.

Kim was lying with her paws crossed and her head resting on top. Shego was lolled to the side, her back facing her mate.

Shego's side rose and fell in a soothing and calm rhythm but Kim knew she was not asleep.

"Shego?" Kim's hurtful voice was heard in the dark dreary silence.

But still Shego refused to acknowledge Kim.

"Is this because I told the pack you're my mate? I am sorry. I just could not take that Night mutt saying you were his anymore. And so no other mutt would dare to try for you."

Shego just raised her side in a scene of just breathing.

"Is it because I killing the tainted wolf that you wanted?"

The plasma-pawed female still did not answer her mate.

Kim finally rose and took two-step closer to Shego.

"God damnit Shego, what the fuck did I do!?" Kim had it with trying to smoothly talk to the green canine and was finally fed up with her attitude.

Shego though remained silent and inattentive.

"Shego!?" Kim started to walk over to her when she hauled her steps hearing a deep growl rumble from Shego.

Kim had a cautious look on her face that quickly switched to anger and aggravation.

Kim continued her march towards the green female canine.

Shego growled again, louder but Kim did not heed it and walked right up beside the thief.

Kim with determination and frustration clear all over her face extended a paw out and touched Shego shoulder.

What happened after then nether of them expected.

Shego, at the instant brush of Kim's touch whipped around to push her away but unfortunately struck Kim.

Kim stumbled back as she saw Shego coming at her, but she did not move back enough in time to miss her claws.

Kim fell backwards with a yowl as Shego sprang to her paws. A horrified look planted on her face.

Kim covered her face with her right paw, slightly beginning to cry.

"Oh my God! Princess! Are you alright?!"

Kim did not get up, nor did she remove her paw from her face.

Shego lowered her head, ears flattened as she took a few steps closer.

"Pumpkin?"

"Why?" Kim cried out.

If Shego's ears could flatten, anymore they would. She turned her head, looking away with pain and shame in her eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" Kim asked full on crying now.

Shego squeezed her eyes shut, not being able to take the sound of the fire wolf's crying. It wounded her too much to hear her love cry.

"I couldn't take it!' Shego blurted out.

Kim has softened her cries as she lowered her paw enough to show her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cupcake. I should never have even tried to strike you. I-I did not mean to. I… I was just trying to push you away."

"But why Shego? What have I done that was wrong? What have I done to make you _'turn on me like this'_. Kim asked pained and felling betrayed.

"I… I did not mean to Kimmie. I-I… I was just…"

Silence fell upon the female canine mates. It was a perturbed silence that was quickly broken by Kim's sniffles.

"Kimmie… I… I cannot handle feeling weak and helpless. And… And today I've never felt more pitiful in my entire life." Shego told Kim, her face turned away in shame.

"Wh-what?"

"I was grateful you help me. Really I was. But then… You put both the Night mutt in his place and made the mongrel bow before you and in doing so cause a chain reaction from the rest of the mutt-pack."

Kim blinked a few time taking in all of what Shego was saying and trying to understand.

"Then later on your wounds healed instantly. You did not even need fucked treatment. And I did! I felt so pathetic! And to top it off you mentioned that SilverStar again. Who is she? If she wasn't a mate of yours, who was she Kimmie? What was she to you?"

This time Kim looked away from Shego's gaze.

"I'm feeling torn here Princess. I am feeling…like… I am second best to this SilverStar. You loved her. It's clears. But did you love her more deeply and she just never returned it? I'm feeling like I'll never been truly in…in your heart." Shego turned head face away on that last line. Pain eminent on her canine features and in those soul-snatching eyes.

Kim placed her paw down, stood up, and walked over to her mate.

"Shego?"

Kim called her with such sweetness as Kim smiled slightly. But when Shego brought her head up to look at her fiery love her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her furry lips and she quickly turned away from the damage she had done to Kim.

Kim had a good-sized gash under her left eyes trailing down her cheek and ending just under her chin. Her star light shining silver blood twinkled in the dim moon light.

Kim only smiled and using her paw turned Shego head so it was facing herself.

Shego could not fight her touch anymore and turned her head but kept her eyes closed. Unworthy at looking at such a marvelous creature that she dared to harm.

"Shego, it's alright. Look at me?"

Shego could not disobey that adorable plea. She opened her eyes hesitantly and saw said wonderful creature smiling warmly down upon her.

Kim had Shego raise her head and look her straight in her eyes.

"Shego. My mate. My love. You have been the only female I have felt to strongly for. The only female I have dared throw everything away I had to be with. The only one I ever desire to be with for the rest of my life here in this world and in the world of the God's and Goddesses."

Shego could not help a wide smile carving into her face.

Kim moved into her and rubbed her good cheek against Shego's. A faint whimper escaping her lips.

Kim pulled away and stared Shego straight in her eyes.

"You wish to know the truth of me and SilverStar relationship?" Kim asked slightly turning her head to the side. Pain clearly visible in her voice.

Shego instantly felt cold. She should have known Kim was hers and only hers. Why had she gone off mentioning SilverStar for. She has seen how Kim gets just thinking about her.

Shego flattened her ears in shame for causing Kim to feel the pain of remembering someone she loved that was most likely dead.

"You, don't have to Pumpkin if you don't want to. I saw you in your room that night I left, holding that silver claw, crying, saying how much you missed her. You looked to pained. So tattered and wounded I… You do not have to speak sweetie. I believe you."

Kim flinched slightly at Shego calling her 'sweetie'. It was, cute. She never thought she would even hear Shego call her something so plan yet it would be so rare.

Kim beamed her green loving mate a lukewarm smile.

"No." she told Shego calmly still smiling.

Shego turned her head back towards her Princess, rose it, and looked at her most puzzled like.

"You deserve to know her Shego. She was someone you'd probably admire."

This intrigued Shego instantly.

"Was she a thief?"

"Oh yes. She was the greatest thief I have even known. And sorry it say still is." Kim told her mate with a smile giving her a loving nudge.

Shego smirked but let her mate continue.

"She was a thief but not a villain. She stole what she wanted or what she needed to help others. But she never wanted to be a hero. She just wanted to stay herself. But most of all, she wanted her freedom."

**************

17 years ago

***************

_A small little girl with flame colored hair and misty forest green eyes around the age of five was playing with her cuddle buddy called pandaroo when a girl about eight with shimmering long silver hair down to her hips and deep but frigid ice blue eyes that seemed they could pierce shards of ice into someone's soul walked up to the playing child._

"_SunStar why are you playing with that flesh-bag toy again?" the silver haired girl demanded in annoyance._

"_Cause it's fun." the redhead child told the silverhead with pure bliss hugging the stuffed animal._

"_I say you should go find yourself a human bone to chow on."_

_The redhead flinched and gasped in fear. She then turned to the silverhead and spoke in a reprimanding tone._

"_You know were not suppose to attack humans SilverStar! Mommy and daddy will be mad if they find out you're-"_

"_Geez! Would you chill Sun. I was just joking. But seriously. Find a bone or giant stick or even go and hunt something and chow on that. But do not sit here wasting your time on that creepy ass looking thing. It's lame and ugly." SilverStar said placing a hand on her hip._

_SunStar's face began to sadden as tears began to well up in her eyes._

_SilverStar flinched._

"_Awe comes one Sun! I was just being an ass! I wasn't being serious!" SilverStar shouted._

_SunStar whipped her eyes. "You-you're just teasing me?"_

"_Yah! Look-" Silver Star took a seat next to the nearly crying redhead. "I'm sorry. But I am not going to lie. That thing-" SilverStar poked it with a long silver nail that looked like a claw. "Really is fucking creepy."_

_SunStar began to giggle somewhat then turned back to the silverhead. "You know mommy and daddy don't like it when you swear."_

_SilverStar turned her head away. _

"_Tsk! Like I give a damn! I do not understand why they are raising us in the damn flesh-bag territory. I want to run free with the wind in my fur again. I want to be able to walk around without these damn cloths. I just want to be able to move about in my true form and not some flesh-bag second rate shell."_

"_I don't think there all that bad. I kinda like being human."_

_SilverStar whipped back facing SunStar._

"_Don't let me ever hear you saying that, do you hear me!" SilverStar roared._

_SunStar flinched in fear and shock at SilverStar's yell._

"_I'm-I'm sorry…" SunStar was starting to cry again. "You-You don't need to-to use your dr-dragon voice on-on me." SunStar cried. Bring her little human hands to her eyes._

_SilverStar sighed with annoyance for the fact she made the petite redhead cry. _

_SilverStar wrapped her arm around the green eyed child._

"_I'm sorry Sun. But you should never be proud of being a human. It just shows you're too cowardly to face the world. Sure, the world now fears and loathes us but that doesn't mean we should cower in fear of those damn flesh-bags just because they seem to have guns. Last, I checked they don't have powers. And our kind has been around a hell of a lot longer then those damn life-sucking-flesh-shells."_

_SunStar rubbed her red eyes and looked up at the silverhead._

"_But Silver, why do you hate the humans so much. There not that bad once you get to know them."_

"_Trust me Sun. All humans are bad. You think you know them then one day they claw you right on the back and leave you for dead. Human's can't be trusted."_

"_But, me and Ron are good friends."_

"_Yah. But just keep your ears perked and watch your back Sun. Human are just like the tamed doggy-pets. They're cute and fun loving one moment, then the next they turn rabid and attack you to kill. Just watch yourself okay? Please? I never want to lose you Sun."_

_SunStar looked up into the silverhead's deep icy eyes and could see worry in them. SunStar beamed the older child a warm and loving smile. _

"_I'd never leave you Silver. Will always be together."_

"_Promise?" SilverStar asked._

"_Promise!" SunStar assured as she raised her hand into the form of a paw, crimson furred with tiny silver claws and white pads. SunStar held out her paw raised up so the pads were facing the older child all the while beaming her a loving smile._

_SilverStar smile warmly back and placed her turned hand, paw that was fluffed silver as were her slightly larger claws and her pads were a dark cinder gray, on SunStar's pads is if shaking hands but touched pads._

"_We can only trust our own kin SunStar. Our own kind are the only ones we can truly turn to. Do you understand Sun?"_

"_Yes." the redhead answered._

"_When in doubt roar for the pack. But if they don't listen-" SilverStar tightened her grip on the younger child. "Call me with out secret howl and you can be assured I'll come to your aid. Where ever you are and no matter what."_

"_Promise?" the redhead questioned._

"_Would I ever lie to you Sun?"_

_SunStar giggled. "Yes."_

_SilverStar placed her paw on the redhead's mane and ruffled it up a bit playfully. _

"_Yah well, not with this. I'm serious. If you even need me just call me and I'll always come."_

_SunStar gave a faint low, deep purr and leaned against the silverhead._

"_Thank Silver. You're the best ever."_

"_I know aren't I."_

_Both girl broke out into laughter. _

_------ One Week Later-----_

_It was late at night. Close to midnight but SunStar and SilverStar were still up watching late night cartoons while their mother was working on some papers and their dad was going through some formulas when there was a loud and harsh bang at the door._

_The noise startled the family._

_The mother eyed the father worriedly when there was another loud thud then a loud howl._

"_StarRays take the girls upstairs fast!" the father yelled._

"_But DarkEarth-" the mother went to argue._

_Another bang then the sound of something cracking._

"_No time, go!"_

_StarRays didn't question her mate again. She grabbed the two girls and ran upstairs as their door to the house snapped in two._

_StarRays ran into her girl's bedroom and rushed them over to the corner to her far right hidden beside their giant bed the girls shared._

_She opened a secret door and pushed them inside just as they heard a yowl of agony that could only be there father and StarRays mate._

"_You two stay in here no matter what. Understood?"_

_StarRays didn't wait for her daughters to answer. She shut the secret door and rushed out the bedroom door to aid her mate._

_Not to long after there was a yelp of a female that the girls already knew was there mother._

"_What do you do now Silver?" SunStar asked the silverhead with fear eminent in her voice, on her face and visible in her bodies' actions._

_SilverStar had determination blazing in her icy eyes. _

"_You stay here Sun."_

"_But Silver, you heard what mom-"_

"_But we never gave her an answer." SilverStar looked at the younger child beside her. She winked._

"_Hey, don't worry. You know I never go do easily and without a fight."_

"_Just be careful Silver."_

"_Always." SilverStar assured the redhead._

_SilverStar pushed open the secret door that there mother seemed to close slightly poorly but she made sure she shut it tight behind her to insure the safety of the redhead._

_SilverStar didn't even make it to the door until five bulky looking werewolves entered her room._

_SilverStar sighed in relief._

"_Thank FireStar you're here. Some humans seemed to try and break into our human den. Did you help my mom and dad?"_

_When the werewolves didn't answer her and just stared down at her not moving SilverStar felt a bit uneasy. But then when all five grinned from ear-to-ear SilverStar knew there was something wrong._

_The young girl took a step back shaking her head slowly side to side. Her eyes wide with terror and disbelief. _

"_No… No, you… You couldn't have?! But… But there kin… Why…?"_

_She was cut off when all five werewolves jumped her tying something around her neck._

_SilverStar tried struggling but each time she tried it seem more and more of her strength was draining faster and faster. It finally got to a point where she couldn't even yelp anymore she had so little strength left._

"_Good. We've got what we've come for. Now lets return to camp. StarPelt will be pleased as will the rest of the SilverBlood pack." one of the wolves rasped as she began to drag SilverStar away._

_All the while SunStar watched in horror through some crakes in the wall as SilverStar was wolf-napped by her own kind. _

_An hour passed while SunStar remained in the secret crawl space crying her heart and soul out._

_Finally, the door opened and the young child yelp and moved away._

"_SunStar it's alright. It's mommy."_

_At her mothers voice the terrified young girl flung she in her mothers arm and cried into her shoulder. Her mother cried with her._

_They soon joined her father downstairs. The house was in shambles and destroyed all over. There were claw mark crossing SunStar's mother and father in a few areas but their wounds had quickly healed._

_SunStar wiggled out of her mothers arms and ran to the door that had been burst off its hinges. _

_SunStar veered her eyes about to try and find SilverStar but she was nowhere in sight._

_A breeze whipped by and SunStar heard something rocking on the cement step._

_There, lying on the step was a small silver claw._

_SunStar picked it up timidly as more tears ran down her already puffy eyes and swollen cheeks._

_SunStar then tried to call SilverStar but so only ended up making her throat swore. _

_She finally gave up after five minutes and ran back into her parents arms._

_The family knelt on the floor, crying for there lose daughter. Praying that she would somehow make it back to them. But that day never came. And the family never say SilverStar again._

_************_

_Present_

_************_

Shego's eyes widened with dread and sorrow.

"I-I-I have no… I mean I'm… God Kimmie I'm so…"

"It's alright Shego. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all StarPelt's fault. And I'm going to find out what happened to Silver and why he betrayed us." Kim growled in homicidal manner. Her eyes flashing blue once more.

"Princess, try and calm down. You'll teach the flee-bitten-mutt soon. But for now," Shego yawned. "Lets get some sleep now. I'm betting tomorrow you'll have lots of shit to deal with."

Kim smirked relaxing. "I'm betting you're right."

Shego and Kim curled up into each other in the middle of Shego's pelt nest with her body clayed up against her mates and Kim the same. They mostly looked like a yin-yang symbol. Both resting on the other's hind leg with their tails curled around each other's head.

"Hey Princess?"

"Yah Shego?"

"If what you told me is accurate. Then that means SilverStar is…"

"Yes Shego. SilverStar is my older sister.

_-End of Chap. 11-_

------------

Next time: What has been happening with Monique and Ron? And what happens when Yori drops by for an "unexpected" visit? And what's Yori's _"dark secret" _that's she kept hidden from every but Kim it seems? And how will Ron react to Yori being what she truly is? Will he see it far worse then just "Sick and Wrong?" Keep watching and reading for the next shocking chapter of "Wolves Blood: Behind Closed Doors"


	12. Questions Beyond Belief

A/N: Sooooooooo friggen sorry everyone for the HUGE ASS delay… But I'm back and know what is to come next!! ^^; (I hope…) XD Life has been hell for a bit. I'm losing my home, my great-great-grandmother died cause the hospital drugged her to much, my baby Princess (cat) died, and on top on that my mother is getting sicker and sicker by the day… I scared she wont make it to my 18th birthday… But I'm tryin to pull thro. So, just tryin to stay sane with all this grief, pain, and loss going on… ^^ But I am still trying! So plz wish me luck and plz pray for my mother's well being.

And reviews power my plot kitties!! X3 That and I wouldn't mind any ideas for the story if any of u wish/desire to contribute. ^^;

Questions Beyond Belief

***Two days ago***

Kim bolted pass the door leaving a transformed werecat Monique and a cowering, close to pissed pants Ron Stoppable behind.

"Later girl, good luck" Monique muttered, praying for her dear friend a safe journey.

Monique's tail tip twitched from feeling anxious for her friend, yet caused Ron to epee in fright. Her ears twitched and she turned around with a sinister smile.

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about you." Monique purred with dark amusement.

The brown and black feline spun on her right heel, flicked her tail to one side, heading towards the terrified human.

Even though it seemed impossible, some how Ron managed to be able to sink deeper into the couches corner.

Monique placed her hands on either side of Ron, pinning him in place.

"Now, what to do with you," Monique purred, eyes clouded with sinister thoughts.

"C-come on M-mo? Just l-l-let m-me go pl-please?" Ron begged in fearful stutter.

"Mrrrr! I could but-" Monique leaned closer into Ron and purred, "where's the fun in that."

"Does there really need to be fun involved Mo?" Ron whimpered.

Monique thought on his words. "Hm… You're right Ron." she told him turned her back and walking away to gather her cloths.

"I'll torture you later once the Four-Tailed Monkey God gets here."

Ron was literally paralyzed with terror. "F-F-Four-T-T-Tailed M-m-m-m-m-m-monk-k-key God!?!"

Ron then finally passed out.

Monique snickered to herself at her accomplishment then morphed back into her human form, dressed and contacted the Monkey God.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Deep in the Japan mountains a woman sat before a waterfall in tranquil meditation.

Her clear mind was then flooded with the image of a massive felines head.

The creature had deep chocolate eyes with golden rimming the edges. It's ears were black and were extremely enormous, far larger then any living feline or once living, at least known to the human race. It's golden brown fur shun with rich lush gold from some source of light the was striking it. It's nose was pure ebony as was a giant spot on it's left eye and a sky blue stripe fell from it's forehead to the tip of it's nose, casting three little stripes to the sides of it's maw. The most obvious feature was it's immense pair of fangs that hung from it's maw. They were sleek and narrow yet large and dominant. Lastly, in the middle of it's forehead was a glossy, dazzling, and attractive star that was black on the rims but slowly meshed into a cerulean blue with a silver shine in the center.

The woman's inner eyes burst wide as the mental sight of the creature.

"Celestial where Stars are Born!?" the woman gasped. "To what do I oh this honor?"

"Be still my friend. And please, just Celestial. Now, this is not an urgent matter as of the moment, but the situation could cascade out of control at any given time. Your assistance it required in America in the town of Middleton with me."

The woman gave both a mental and physical gasp of shock.

"Forgive me great Werecat Clan leader, but may I be so bold as to ask why my presence in Middleton calls for me and yet not marked as urgent when I feel it clearly is?"

"Hm, you are still as sharp as always my friend. The hero Kim Possible has revealed her true self and has returned to her pack. It is our duty to ensure the safety of the townsfolk should she not succeed in her primary objective."

"Kim-san is… A werewolf? Do we know what pack?"

"Yes. Unfortunately she is a SilverBlood, but not one of the damned, but one of the pure."

The woman flinched in astonishment.

"And you just let her go!? She's in more danger with her own kin then if she would be up against the whole ThunderClaw pack! How could you just let her go!? Do you realize what you've done?!? You've basically just sent Kim-san to her grave! If they discover what, but even more _who _she is, then whole plans will be in chaos."

Celestial sighed. "I well aware of that my friend, but she went on her own accord. Mainly to protect her soon-to-be-mate."

The woman gazed at the Werecat leader in stunning fright.

"Please tell me she didn't…"

"I'm afraid so my friend. Now, make you're way to America. The Monkey Master will escort you to the human dwellings of Kim Possible. From there we shall being.

Bewildered beyond belief the woman just nodded giving the Werecat leader a farewell bow and the connection was ended.

The woman burst her eyes open, gasping for air.

"Are you alright my child?"

The woman looked up to see an old man in a lush red rob float towards her.

"Yes sensei, but I must leave. The Werecat leader Celestial where Stars are Born contacted me."

The elder man opened a closed eye.

"Kim-san has revealed her true self. She is werewolf sensei. SilverBlood kin."

The sensei opened his always closed eyes of calm and soothing to terror and anxious.

Horror gripped his once mellowed and relaxed nerves.

"Master…?"

"My child, you must go to America immediately!"

The woman stared at her master with shunning shock. She had expected her master to react badly but not get so rowdied up that he demanded her to leave right away.

The woman took a step forward and the halted right away by her masters hands.

"Go my child, and take the sword with you. You will be needing it soon."

The woman barley caught her masters last sentence before he vanished.

Still wanted to know what her master seemed to be refusing to enlightener her with she choose not to question him for three reasons.

One, he is her master. And a student, even though she's graduated and is now her sensei's personal student, should still never question

there higher ups, even if her masters like a father.

Two, wither he gave her permission or not she was to go to America. For her beloved fiancé was there and she was not going to allow him into any sort of danger.

And three, her master had never looked so frightened in all her life with him. So something big must about to happen.

The woman turned and flashed away up the mountain back to the Yamanouchi school to prepare for her trip to America.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6 hours later

The woman arrived at the airport far faster then normal people, for she was far from normal. In fact one could call her an animal when it comes to fighting, speed, and knowledge.

She went onto the plain like any ordinary person. Got checked like all the others, but the sword's blade was invisible and temporary transparent. Even to the normal humans and there technology.

But once she made it past the American's airport check-in and security her ninja side kicked in and she flashed away.

Kim's House

Ron was pasted out on the couch with a spare changed of pants on him.

Monique was out on Kim's back porch watching the stars when a snap caught her senses and she switched her human nails into her jagged feline claws.

She could see a shadow moving within the night's cloaked sheet.

"Is Stoppable-san here?"

Monique sighed out a deep breath and sheathed her claws.

"Oh, Yori girl, don't sneak up on me like that. You know how I get."

"I'm sorry Monique-san."

"S'alright. Just keep in mind that's not the best thing to do in times like this." Monique stated as her gaze drifted back to the stars.

"Are you asking the Lords for guidance. I'm sure they will assist us in some way." Yori said as she went and stood beside Monique.

"I sure hope so Yori. I sure do hope so."

With that prayer six stars all shun at once. The brightest and most vibrant of them all. And all six were different colors. One red, another orange, then yellow, next green, after blue, and finally violet. Yet there was a seventh that seemed to try and glisten just as powerful as the others. That one was magenta.

What even was going on with the Seven Lords of the Heavens, Earth was soon to find out. And it would soon all start within Middleton.

_-End of Chap. 12-_

Next time on Wolves Blood: Well… You'll just have to wait and see!! XD Okay, okay! Lets just say Kim gets a rude awakening.


	13. Truth to A Journey

A/N: I'm not dead and nether is this story. Honestly, I've been just either too busy, to lazy, not motivated to type and/or type this story per say, helping my mother with her house and things cause where getting kicked out of out house and being forced to move… And the major one… my mother might have to have spinal surgery… Oh, and the bull shit drama here in Merrimack… I swear one day something's going to happen here and the people wont know what the hell to do.

But what ever, enough of my ranting, here what you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! It finally starts getting good here!

******

Present Day

******

Kim began to stir from her peaceful slumber by something furry gliding back and forth over her nose.

Kim twitched her nose, tried swatting her paw, and even turn away from the furry thing, but no matter what she did it remained where it was.

Finally, after some much annoyance Kim gave a fierce growl.

"Who or what ever it is better get the Hell away before I start tearing up a storm!"

A giggles was heard as a sweet innocent voice spoke.

"Ha ha ha! Up, up! Time to get up Kimmy!"

Kim's eyes widened for only one person in the world would call her that in the location she was in now. Yet, thought person, or wolf was out hunting for them both. So, then who the hell was this?

Kim rose her head and turned around to see who dare speak to her, but when she say who her eyes softened and her heart melted as her irritation vanished.

Standing before her, looking as energetic as ever, tail waging up a storm, smile bigger then the sky, and eyes twinkling brighter then stars was WhiteWings.

"WhiteWings what are you doing here?" Kim asked the young pup politely.

"I wanted to see you again Kim" he replayed cheery.

Kim looked WhiteWings straight into his mystical mulberry eyes.

Unable to withstand the intense stare down of her gaze to was forced to look away and submit.

"Okay, I came to see if you'd play with me…?"

Kim smiled. She rose to her paws with a stretch and a yawn and shook her pelt. Once finished she returned her full attention back to the pup.

Kim went to speak when her eyes caught sight of something shimmering at WhiteWings paws.

"WhiteWings? May I please see you paw?"

The white pup not understanding the hidden meaning in her question lifted his paw to allow Kim to inspect it.

Kim leaned in to give his paw a better check then gasped at her discovery.

Her gasp was so loud it cause WhiteWings to jump back in shock.

"WhiteWings? Way are your claws the color they are?" Kim asked in shock.

"I don't know. I was born with them that way." he answered in his innocent and untainted manner.

Kim sighed before addressing the pup.

"WhiteWings please got outside and wait for me in front of the den. I'll be out in a moment to teach you some special fighting tricks."

WhiteWings eyes widened to much she swore they would fall out of his sockets. Then without another words WhiteWings bolted for the den exit to await Kim's training session.

Kim tided up the den a bit before leaving though pondering all the while one WhiteWings.

Once she was finished she went to leave when her eyes trailed down to one of her paws. She gazed at her glistening silver claws.

'It's worth a try' she mused then went to her den exit.

When she emerged from her den she saw WhiteWings a bit ways off seeming to be bragging to a pair of pups one pink and blue the other black and white about Kim giving him a special training session. Kim couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride and joy at the pups excitement.

But then instead of the pups getting surprised and excited, maybe even a bit joules of WhiteWings, they instead attacked him and not in a play like manner.

Kim was there before WhiteWings could squeak.

"What's going on here?" Kim demanded to know.

The pair of pups backed away ears flattened and tails between there legs as Kim loomed over them like a dark shadow.

"They just attacked me after I finished telling them you were going to train me. I swear I didn't say or do anything wrong! They just attacked me."

"Lire! You know she can't train you!" The black and white pup yelled obviously a female. Her front paws are black mittens while her back paws are white. She has a white body with a black underbelly, her tail is tipped black as well as her muzzle and right ear. Her left eyes is green while the right is golden and her claws are gray.

"You know as well as we do that outsiders are not allowed here let alone able to train us!" The pink and blue pup roared definitely male from his voice. He has a blue coat with pain stripes going down his flanks and one stretching from the base of his nose to the tip of his tail. His left fore paw and right hind paw are pink too and he's a pair of pink stripes crossing his cheeks with a golden star in the middle of his forehead. His eyes are light blue and his claws are golden.

"But she's one of use" WhiteWings whined.

"No she's not!" both pups yelled simultaneously as him.

"She wasn't forest born! She doesn't know our laws!" the female growled.

"She'll never be one of use! She has no respect to use or our leader." hollered the male.

Just when WhiteWings would have cried Kim was there to comfort him.

Without a harsh tone or anger in her voice to addressed the two pups with sternness and firmness.

"If forest born is what one has to be to become like you two, I'd rather life forever with the humans. At least they somewhat known what true respect and honor is."

Both pups growled at Kim but made no display to lunge or flee. Instead they chose to stand there ground.

Kim though was surprised by there show of courage and looked at them in a semi new light.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"The names YingYang. You should know it and respect it outsider." the female declared.

"I'm NightBlood, know me and fear me!" the male demanded.

Kim could resist the smirk that twitched it's way on her face.

"And what name were you given?" YingYang demanded to know.

"For now I'll be known as my human name, Kim."

"Coward! If you were any real SilverBlood you would hold your name high with pride! But then again, you were raised around humans, what pride and honor could you learn befriending food."

That ticked Kim off. She didn't outburst at the pups, but it was clearly visible on her face she was not happy.

"YingYang, NightBlood, I would strongly recommend you never say such thing around me again. Understood?"

"Why should we? You're no wolf to be praised!" YingYang growled.

"That's what you think. You see, I hold more power in my paw here then this whole pack combined."

"Prove it!" demanded NightBlood.

"I think my fight with NightStar proved that point, don't you?"

NightBlood and YingYang both looked at each other with concern then accepted there verbal defeat.

Kim smiled not for being victorious for this was one batter she cared less for, but her smile was in regards to YingYang and NightBlood finally realizing anyone could get respect, but true respect has to be earned.

"Well now, shall be begin your training WhiteWings?"

"Yes please!" WhiteWings cheered with joy as she turned to follow Kim towards the camp exit.

Just when they would have made it out in the clear…

"WhiteWings!? Where do you think you're going?!"

Kim turned to see a forest green wolf with olive green paws, chest to underbelly and face. It's ears were tipped black as was it's tail. It had flame orange eyes with matching claws.

Said wolf trotted over towards Kim.

"Kimmy's just taking my out to train momma." WhiteWings answered.

"Oh, really?" the wolf questioned as her gazed turned to Kim then froze then she saw Kim face.

The blaze pelted wolf's face was firm and semi contorted into anger with eyes that looked like those of a wild beast ready to strike.

"Yes. So if you don't mind will be going to the training grounds." Kim spoke with a sinister smoothing tone.

The green she-wolf backed away with a nod.

"Thank you." Kim said as she turned and left with WhiteWings by her side.

******

Training Grounds

******

The training grounds were constructed up of a sandy patch of ground, a half hollow log in the dirt, a small pond, a slight rocky hill, and a bunch of trees, both narrow and wide and with few branches to many.

Right now Kim was training WhiteWings on the sandy patch to help up his speed, balance and stance.

"Alright WhiteWings, try it again. You almost had it. Remember crouch down low to stock your prey. Then circle it until you're a few tail lengths away then charge into for the kill. But always go form behind if you can."

WhiteWings fur was ruffled all over and he was coved in sand from many failed attempt. But now he was ready. He nodded firmly with determination gleaming in this mystical eyes.

Kim lowered her stance and closed her eyes as WhiteWings readied himself for the attack.

He crept low to the ground and circled Kim in search of a weak point on her. He finally stopped. Instead of listening to her and attacking from the back to readied himself to lunge at her from the right at her head. WhiteWings crept closer and close until he say Kim's ears twitch then he halted all movements and waited. He waited for a few heartbeats before choosing then to strike. WhiteWings lunged in for the kill and this time, his prey met a gruesome end.

WhiteWings tackled Kim to the ground with a great pounce catching Kim totally off guard.

"Yeah! I finally got'cha!"

Kim giggled. "Yes you did. I honestly didn't hear you and you surprised my but attacking from the front." Kim rose to her paws as she gazed down at the white pup with high hopes. "Will make an excellent wolf, maybe even alpha someday." Kim praised him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I sure do." Kim assured him.

WhiteWings beamed with pride.

Kim smiled then looked up at the sun.

"We should be getting back. It's nearly sun high. I'm sure your mother is worried as is Shego about me. Hn! Don't want her crisping everyone thinking they might have killed me." Kim teased.

"Kimmy?"

Kim turned to WhiteWings as his call.

"Is GrassFire your mate?"

Kim was taken aback but the sudden strange question a pup would ask.

"WhiteWings, what are you-?"

"I'm only asking because I say they way you to were sleeping early this morning when I came to see if I could wake you early. I can tell you love her and she loves you. So, why not call her your mate instead of just a friend?"

"WhiteWings… It's more complicated then that."

"I don't get why. I was told by a wolf long ago when I was a few moons old that it never matters who you love as long as you love each other. If you do, then you are able to go beyond that you think you can and do the unthinkable."

Kim was astonished.

"How did you get to talking so intelligent like an adult?"

"I've always been able to talk like that. The green she-wolf earlier wasn't my real mother."

"What?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, see, I was eight moons old when I was separated from my real mother and I wondered into SilverBlood territory. I was always told from my mother that SilverBlood's were the purest and most noble of the wolves, but that the pack now was corrupt for doing a foul deed and where punished. So when I was brought into the camp I didn't see wolves, I saw traitors to there own kin. But over the last few moons that's changed. I still see them as inferior but I can't do anything about it. I can't even practice my powers or they'll know. I even have to dip my claws in bees wax to hide to color to make it look more white then what it is."

Kim was so taken in by the pups tail that she was literally speechless. So he chose to continue.

"The she-wolf that you looked like you were going to eat was ForestHeart. Her mate's name is WaveBlades and he's an argent and mean male. He's struck me a couple of times just for saying I missed my mother." WhiteWings sighed as to looked at the ground. He then rose his head and looked to the sky as his off in the dream. "All I can remember from my mother was that she was the spiting image of a star with eyes of warm ice. But her claws shimmered like a hundred stars. It was like she was from the Lords themselves."

Kim could help but wonder on the wolf he just described. If what WhiteWings said was try and everything Kim knew and believed in was not false after all. They was still home. And WhiteWings was the prime example and image of that hope.

Now, though, Kim had to find out.

"WhiteWings, where did you and your mother live?"

WhiteWings hesitated from answering and refused to look Kim in the eyes.

"WhiteWings please? This is extremely important to me."

"I'll tell you on two conditions."

Kim nodded.

"One you tell no one what I said or am about to reveal."

"And the second?" Kim asked.

"You finally place your paw down and claim GrassFire as your damn mate." he said smugly

Kim turned a beat red.

"Wha!? Do you even realize what you're demanding of me?!"WhiteWings smirked. "I sure do. Now, I need you to promise me will fulfill my two order."

Kim sighed. If this pup was really the son of the wolf she thought of then she completely understood why he was the way he was. Understanding this Kim couldn't help but smirk.

"Kimmy!"

Kim nodded. "Agreed!" she stated.

White Wings smiled.

"Good. Now to answer your previous question, I was originally from the warring pack ThunderClaw. That's where my mother should be. Last time I was there she was becoming leader."

Kim's eyes popped wide. Now she was certain!

"Come WhiteWings. I need to get you back to the camp." Kim ordered as she turned to lead the way back to camp.

"What wrong Kimmy?" the white pup asked.

"I'm going to be taking a little trip, but I'll need to bring you back to SilverBlood camp."

"You're going to the ThunderClaw's camp aren't you?" WhiteWings asked with horror clearly in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to attack anyone. I've been looking for someone for countless moons and I think you just gave me a major clue."

"Kimmy, were related aren't we?"

"What?"

"The wolf you're looking for wouldn't happen to be my mother would it?"

"It just might be WhiteWings." Kim told the pup.

"Well, if she is please tell her I'm still alive and waiting to come back to her. I just can't not because the pack wont let me leave on my own. Will you please do that small favor for me?"

"Of course WhiteWings." Kim assured him and turned to leave when WhiteWingses next words halted her in place.

"And my names not WhiteWings."

Kim turned back to the pup only to see him dash in front of her with the most cheery grin on his muzzle.

"The names SilverDragon because of what my powers allow me to do."

Kim just smiled knowing full well in time he would reveal him powers to her.

Kim then felt she too should relinquish a lie to the pup who far more intelligent then any only wolf even human she had ever met.

"Hey, SilverDragon!"

SilverDragon turned to Kim as she answered.

"The names SunStar."

SilverDragon's smiled tripled in size as he began bounding up the rocky hill with Kim hot at his heels.

******

SilverBlood Camp

******

"Where the fuck is Kimmie!? I swear if any of you mutt so much as glanced at her I'll fry your ass until there's not even ashes left!"

Shego was livid when she returned and Kim was no longer there. In rage she started causing trouble within the camp.

Finally a forest and olive green she-wolf approached her.

"Ah, hell what do you want Forest-Bitch!?" Shego roared.

"I just came to inform you of the one you're looking for and my son have journeyed to the training grounds. They should be back soon considering it'll be sun high soon." ForestHeart answered Shego even though she was in a rearing bitchy and pissy mood. She felt it would be better to inform Shego of where her 'female' was at rather then having to listen to her roar and growl the camp into destruction.

"Well for your sack she better get here-" Shego was cut off by the sound of a go-to-happy pup entering the camp.

Shego stormed over to the pup just as Kim entered back into the camp.

"Kimmie! Why the hell did you leave!?" Shego roared.

Kim ignored her as she spoke to SilverDragon who now had to be known as WhiteWings here.

"WhiteWings go back to your mother. I'll see you again in a few moons."

Shego halted when she head Kim say moons instead of later. And she even got more of a shocked when the pup bowed his head to her and bound away like it was the most natural thing to do.

Shego was ever so confused. Wolves would only bow to the Alphas.

Shego went to ask Kim something but she tone was still to stern and came out as anger.

"Kimmie! I need to know why the hell-"

"You _'need'_ to know. Shego, you don't _'need'_ to know anything that I don't want to inform you of!" Kim growled.

Shego's face saddened as she took a step back.

"Kimmie… I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you. I thought one of those mutts might of harmed you in someway. And then I come to find you were training the Forest-Bitches mutt pup. I though you loathed them."

Kim's entire throat rumbled with fury as she spoke her voice was colder then ice and wounded far worse then any clawing.

"Don't you even say such a thing about WhiteWings. Last I recall you were a mutt just like the rest of them. So what gives you any right to insult them in the same fashion as I. I have ever right, for I have meaning and history, and wounds from them I'll in do time repay back. But you are just like. Actually, I think you could be worse!"

Shego felt completely torn and shattered to the point of tears welling up in her heavenly emerald orbs.

"Kim…mm…mie…?" Shego tried with all her might to hold back the tears the raged to release.

"Now, I'm going to be leaving on a little trip for a few moons. Don't follow me, and don't both anyone. I'll need to talk to you alone once I return."

And with that Kim turned and bolted for the exit only to be blocked but NightStar.

Kim sighed with annoyance and disgust.

"What the fuck do you want now mutt?" she growled with irritation.

"What did you do the GrassFire?" he dared growl back with a heated anger.

Kim turned and looked back to see Shego retreating back to her den. Her body slouched, head down to the ground, tail between her legs and dragging in the dirt, and her paws lagging in step.

Kim then realized what she had done but there was no time to fix what she had broken at the moment. All she could do now was hope and pray when she turned there would still be something left there to mend.

She turned back to NightStar.

"I don't have time mutt. I need to leave for a bit." Kim told him and began walking until to back up beside him and growled with a most ominous darkening voice ever. "If you so much as sneak a glace at my mate I will not hesitate to slaughter like the beast you are mutt. I do have eyes in the camp, so watch yourself. For even when you think I'm not watch, I am. I'm eyes even extended to throughout the forest. So be aware. I will always be watching."

NightStar couldn't stop his trembling as Kim demonically snickered then bolted off, out of the camp, into the forest and off towards ThunderClaw territory.

'Shego, please just wait for me to return to explain everything and properly apologize. I want to tell you everything, but first I need to do this. Please, I hope you'll understand. I love you and I'm only trying to protect you from a danger greater then your curse and the wreath a StarPelt. Please…? Just for once in your life be patient Shego?' Where Kim's praying filled thoughts as she disappeared into the shadowy part of the forest, heading into the darkness towards ThunderClaw terrain.

-End of Chap. 13-

Next time on Wolves Blood: Kim finally makes it into ThunderClaw territory and faces the leader, but she's not what she was told the ThunderClaw leader would look like. In fact, everything looks so bloody, gory and horrific. Kim doesn't find what she was looking for so she tries to leave… Just might have been the greatest mistake of her life.

A/N: *giggles* Well that's what I wanted for chapter 13! *smiles* But no worries, 14 WILL be up soon then you think. And in 14 everything starts heating up and getting far more juicer!

Please review and help feed my plot kitties. The more full they are the quicker chapters will start appearing as if they were being pulled straight out of me ass! *laughs* JK! But seriously, please review?!


	14. Reunited

-1A/N: Nothing much to say but that I hope you all really like this chapter! *smiles* I had a blast writing this one!

Kim paws pounded unusually hard. She was nearing enemy territory too, but she wasn't worried on that. Her thoughts were focused on Shego. How was she going to fix this mess she created. Her words were so harsh, they seemed to slice right through her heart and soul just from the look in he eyes and the tremble of her voice.

Kim sighed as she came to a steady halt.

'Oh Shego… I'm so sorry…'

But before Kim could ponder any further the pounding of paws thundered in all directions.

She knew they heard her approaching and bet they went and got reinforcements. But Kim didn't need to run or hide for she wanted them to find her. Then, maybe she could convince them into talking with there Alpha.

Kim stood her ground has the thundering of paws secede.

Kim closed her eyes to concentrate and focus in on anyone approaching.

She could feel light paw steps vibrations in the earth. Telling her they were circling her and readying for an attack.

"I've come very far. All I ask is that I speak with your Alpha." Kim told the shadows she knew were lurking in the dark.

Vicious growls were then echoed into the vast forest that now looked of a bloodied night.

The sky was tinted red, tress were blacker then night and the soil was clayed red that seemed to be soiled into countless spills of blood.

"Why would you come to the ThunderClaws mutt?" a high squeaky growl rumbled.

Kim's body tensed as her ears gave an irritated twitch, but she held her ground as well as her tongue.

"I can assure I am but the purest of those mutts. But yes, I am a SilverBlood."

Now the growls echoed into roars of rage and fury.

"How dare you freely walk into our territory you damned foul beast!" another growl howled though the voice was deeper and more sinister sounding.

"As I have just said, I am not a mutt but a pure. If you need reassurance just see with your own eyes my claws." Kim told them as she opened her eyes to look around.

Pairs of glowing eyes gleamed at her from all around. They did take note of her claws but that didn't seem to mean anything to them.

"Claw color means nothing to use. All we care for is blood." an obvious female growled.

Kim smirked. "Then if blood is what you need to unsure the truth, then take my blood, and see the truth."

The ThunderClaw wolves chuckled at this idea, but when Kim figured they would all jump her one walked out of the shadows.

It fur was knotted and ungroomed. It looked like there was dirt and dried and crusted blood clenching to it's pelt as it resembled a dirty, rugged gray. And it's claws were golden. Must like that rabid wolves that attacked the SilverBlood camp. It's eyes were a mixture tint of light blue and yellow toning the clash of the colors green.

Kim readied for a surprise attack but got none as the wolf stopped a few feet before Kim.

Kim looked straight up at the wolf. No doubt, no fear. Just determination now.

The ThunderClaw wolf smirked.

"I can see you're either foolishly brave or incredible stupid. Either way you're asking for a death sentence." the wolf told Kim, clearly a female.

"I'll take my chances." Kim flat out told the uncared for she-wolf.

Said she-wolf gave a darkened laugh.

"You've got to be the most amusing wolf other then our Alpha I have ever met. To honor you last request as it will be you last living request I'll take you to see out Alpha. And I have the strangest erg to introduce myself. Though I do not know why for you will be dead very soon. But what ever. The names Sickle."

"You may call me Kim."

"Kim? That's a human name. Ah, I see now. Interesting, this should prove very amusing indeed. Come!" Sickle ordered as to turned and bolted back, further into the darkness Kim right behind her and the other wolves caging her in. Kim though didn't care. All that was on her mind was seeing there Alpha, and hoping that her prayer was answered.

They ran for several minutes before they gave to an enormous cave.

Sickle came to a trot then slowed down into a walk. She stepped into the cave with Kim still behind her. Still no fear was anywhere on Kim face let alone in her conscious. All she had was the burning desire to meet the Alpha.

It was dark but she could see still. Not even two minutes later they reached the mouth of the cave that beamed in a sinister dark light of black and red. With it came the aroma of rotting flesh and mouth, possible year old blood.

When Kim emerged from the cave the sky was a deeper bloodied red, the trees where a deeper ebony it seemed and the earth was littered with bones of pray, humans, and wolves alone with grayish tinted red blood dried all over the place. Clearly showing they've killed a lot of the SilverBlood mutts here. Kim looked around more thoroughly and saw all the wolves looked just like Sickle with there own slightly tinted color. Most likely what there original pelt color once was. But one thing she definitely noticed was that they all have golden claws. The mark of the ThunderClaw.

All the wolves looked malnourished and thin. Some were even mawing down on old bones. But when Kim walked into there camp all eyes were thrust upon her Some in diction knowing where she came from, others glared at her with intense desire to eat her. And yes there were even a small paw full they gazed upon her in the lustful manner.

They halted at the far end of the camp clearing where there was a big hill of flattened stones that looked like steps and an enormous cave at the very top.

Sickle lowered herself and bend back one paw forming her body into a bow.

"Alpha, this SilverBlood has requested an audience with you."

"Oh? And why would a wolf let alone a SilverBlood request to dare venture into out heart or even fathom to dare request my presence?" a chilling female spoke from the darkness of the cave. "Your guess is as good as mine Alpha, but she claims to be a pure SilverBlood. Her claws are even like yours."

This caught both the Alpha and Kim attention.

"But what surprised me the most was that she seem to be like you Alpha. In attitude, tongue, and wits."

It could be heard that the Alpha had risen and was making her way down.

Once she entered the demonic light Kim gasped.

Her pelt was just like all the other ThunderClaws, but with more of a grayish tone showing she had killed some pure SilverBloods before. Her claws were a dull shining silver, but bit was her eyes that through Kim off. Her eyes were a vicious, icy, merciless, cold blooded killers. That seemed they held no warmth of any sort. Nothing but a soul crushing piercing gaze.

Kim actually found herself slightly shaking, not with fear, but of that fact the creature before couldn't possibly be who she hoped. She was far to sinisterly cold. But then, Kim figured she to might turn that way if what happened to her sister happened to her. Kim's eyes once again lit with the flame of determination as she prepared to address the ThunderClaw Alpha.

Once the leader made it to the ground Kim lowered her head into a slight bow. Not as deep as the leaders followers but enough to show respect to an Alpha.

"What is it you desire to that you place your filth paw on my land?" the Alpha growled deadly.

"Forgive me Alpha of ThunderClaw, but I just wish to see you to see if my theory was truth about you?"

"Hn! Is that all you desired to do. You wasted my pack and my time to complete a simple theory?" the leader growled with irritation.

"No. That is merely one of the reasons I've come." Kim told her.

"Oh? Then enlighten me mutt!" the leader demanded.

"First I must ask for your name." Kim stated.

The pack all growled.

"Who dare you be so bold as to demand such a thing from out Alpha!" roared a male in the distance.

"First of all I asked you flee-bitten scrap of fur. And second, I can be as bold as I wish." Kim responded with mush courage and high pride.

"You damned mutt…!"

" I am no mutt! I am a true SilverBlood, one of the last! And I've come here with the theory of knowing your Alpha just might be one too." Kim growled with anger.

The pack fell silent until the Alpha released a sickening laugh.

"And what made you come to such a conclusion?"

"Your right hind paw."

The Alpha's eyes twitched in puzzlement.

"You see, I just noticed you so happen to be missing a claw. I think I already know but I will still ask. Who did you come to lose such a claw?"

"Hn! It seems you must truly know who I am. What is you name SilverBlood? I'm Scourge."

"Lire." Kim growled in a low rumble.

Scourge's eyes twitched once again.

Kim and Scourge's eyes locked into a stare down. Nether braking contact, nether giving way. Kim's eyes were dull and full of sorrow to know the truth while Scourge's eyes were crazed looking with the intensity to defeat Kim in the stare battle.

Finally though Kim blinked and turned away with hopes shattered.

Scourge on the other hand was shocked.

Kim began to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think your going!?" Scourge demanded in a roar.

Kim turned her head around towards the Alpha. Eyes seemed to be in the depths of darkness of sorrow and pain.

"You are who I thought you were, but you've changed. I don't think I'll ever be able to call you what I once did. You've become to heartless and cold. I could tell just by the look in your eyes. You no longer posses the warm hearted soul I once knew. Even for icy eyes they were still so warm then. All I can do now is pray for what little soul you may have left." Kim said as she turned back around.

Scourge growled in rage as she was about to lunge when Kim spoke her last farewell.

"This time, it's really goodbye, Silver." Kim muttered.

Scourge froze in place as she watch Kim walk away.

It wasn't fear or shock then kept her still, no. It was the fact of realizing just who this wolf was. She know knew who she was, but had to be fully certain. She knew she would only have one shot at this.

Scourge readied her pose then lunged in one swift thrusting motion towards Kim knocked both of them off there paws.

Kim rolled to the side as Scourge skid to the opposite end.

Kim barged her fangs as she extended to claws out as far as they would allow her. Scourge to did the same.

Both wolves fell into a trance of a battle death stare down as the circled one another, sizing the other up readying to strike.

Kim made the first move as she lunged for Scourge. Scourge lunged back. Both there fangs bared and ready to tare the other apart. Yet they came so close all that touched where there noses as the landed safely and clean on the opposite sides they began on.

Scourge whirled around in astonishment while Kim turn casually around to face Scourge.

Then the ThunderClaw pack witness something so astonishing it would change the way the look to there Alpha forever.

Scourge, the worthless, and bloodthirsty killer of the vicious ThunderClaw pack was crying.

Kim just couldn't help but smirk as the pack gasped in utmost horrid shock.

"S-sun?" Scourge trembled the word.

"Yes Silver. It's me, SunStar."

Without thinking Scourge rushed over to Kim and nuzzled her with love and affection causing the rest of the pack to watch the bewildered display in shock.

"Oh great Lords SunStar, what happened? I was certain they killed you that night."

"Nope. I stayed where you hid me until mother and father came and got me, but… What had happened to you? You still seem awfully cold and dark.

Scourge sighed as to rose to her full height.

"Come. We shall get reacquainted back in my den."

Kim smiled as she followed Scourge up the stone steps.

Scourge then turned towards her pack. "If anyone so much as glares at this wolf I wont hesitate to slice open there throat myself!" she roared causing the pack to shudder back and bow in understanding.

With a satisfied grin Scourge turned and entered her den with Kim at her side.

_-End of Chap. 14-_

Next time on Wolves Blood: How will Kim take knowing the truth of what the SilverBlood mutt did to Scourge? And will Shego be as forgiving as Kim hopes, or will she choose another?

A/N: See! Told you guys I'd upload soon! *smiles* So, I've decided I'll be uploading one every week and it will always be on a weekend unless I feel generous. *wink* But hope u all like this and keep in touch with the story.

Also, review really do help feed my plot kitties. So, review! And the more reviews I get the nicer I might become and upload sooner. *giggles*

And any idea to help make the story better or if you've just got any idea you want in the story please let me know and I just may consider it. I love ideas from my fans put into my story! It helps with the team work effort and contributing to help make a great story even greater!


	15. Reason

-1A/N: Sorry everyone… The true ending prologue to chapter 14 was this: Next time on Wolves Blood: How did the war really begin and why do the ThunderClaws loath the SilverBloods so?

And sorry for the semi late upload, been a bit busy, but like I promised, it's still the weekend, and here then next chapter!! X3

Scourge and Kim lay curled up together on the stone cold ground. Though now the stone was fairly warm. Kim was curled up against Scourge's belly like a loved pup to its mother. There tails intertwined as if long lost loves. Kim's head rested upon Scourge's paws as Scourge's rested her head on Kim's.

Deep growl like purrs rumbled from there throats.

"I missed you so much Silver." Kim muttered. Her eyes closed rubbing into Scourge's chest.

Scourge smiled as her eyes softened into a long lost loving look.

"I missed you too Sun, though I thought you, mother, and father were dead…"

"No, where all very much alive. All five of use."

"Five?" Scourge pulled away causing Kim to raise her head.

"Don't you mean three. You, mother and father?"

"No, five… Oh! That right! You don't know about them."

Scourge looked at Kim with a suspenseful glare.

"Well? Fill me in? Who's _'them'_?

"Dear sister Silver, we back twin brothers." Kim told her older sister.

Scourge just stared at her in utmost shock. Then she turned her head away, lowering it to the ground.

"Silver?"

"How old are they?" Scourge asked with worry in her words.

Kim realized what she was asking for, and knew she was going to get hurt. But she had to tell her older sister the truth.

Kim looked at her sister with concern.

"Silver… There no longer pups."

"How old Sun?" Scourge? asked in more of a demand with pain in her voice.

Kim sighed.

"There adults now." she told her older sister.

"So, there all grown huh?" Scourge more started then asked with sorrow.

Kim flattened her ears back in hurt for the pain of her sister. Here she told her she had twin brother and then found out she missed them growing up.

"If it's any consolation, they know about you and have really wished to see you."

"They probably think I'm dead." Scourge declared with down cast eyes.

"Actually thanks to me everyone still hold to hope that you're still kicking and howling" Kim told her sister with a humorous tease.

Scourge looked to Kim with hopeful eyes.

"Really? But, how-"

"I know I shouldn't have… But I frequently patrolled the forest and I'd find your scent here and there like ever blue moon." Kim told her proudly.

Scourge smiled and nuzzled Kim.

"Thank you sister. I'd love to see them some day. But for now I must remain here."

"Why though? What causing the SilverBlood and the ThunderClaws to rage into war?"

Scourge gave a heavy sigh.

"Well dear sister, it's a long story, but one I think you should fully know."

Kim pulled back some and sat waited intently for her sister to begin.

"Many moon before either of us where born. Our parents were still pups then. The SilverBlood leader had a vision form the twelve Lords saying that the pack was chosen to become more powerful, but they needed the heart of the Draolgons to be scattered across the land."

"But, why would the Lords say to do such a thing. Aren't the Draolgons and SilverBloods descendents?"

"Were sister. See the Lords were favorably of power. And since the SilverBloods had direct contact with them, the more power they had the more power the Lords possessed."

"Wait… You said twelve Lords. But there are thirteen. What about the last Lord?"

"The thirteenth Lord wanted nothing to do with the other Lords wishes. And in thus the other took it as an act of treachery and banished her from there realm. Now the thirteenth Lords is trapped within the realm of calamity. Though not without cursing the wolves that took part in the unforgivable act. In thus, tainting there pure bloodline and stripping them of all beauty and power. They still posses there powers from the Draolgons heart, but even that has it's limits."

"So, then what does this have to do with the war?" Kim asked.

"The neighboring pack heart of the SilverBlood betrayal towards there friends the Draolgons and sought to retrieve the heart. But…" Scourge closed her eyes and tilted her head down.

"But?" Kim urged her sister to continue.

She slowly lifted her head as she opened her eyes. Sorrow and despair visible in her pools to the soul as she spoke. "But the SilverBloods weren't having any interference. And in a brutal and blooded act, they slaughter all the ThunderClaws. They even went so far as to raid there camp and massacre there Mother-to-be's, mother, and yes, ever pups. Even SilverBloods with the ever so slight amount of ThunderClaw blood in them were killed. Mother, sons, daughters, fathers, even pups from there own pack, were killed for having ThunderClaw blood. Just because they saw them as traitors to the Lords for defying them there right to this power that the Lords seemed to allow. But the ThunderClaws had a vision they never revealed to anyone."

Kim now looked at her sister with intensity.

"They said a wolf of the sun shall be birthed. With wings of fire and the heart of a dragon. This wolf alone shall bring about the end of all ends."

Kim stared at her sister for a moment before Scourge spoke again.

"Don't you see Sun? The wolf told in the envisioned prophecy was you."

"What?" Kim gasped, wide eyed.

"Your coat and name answer the Sun part and you've definitely got the heart of the dragon."

"But then what about the wings of fire. I know I have fire powers, but there miner. Plus only dragons have wings of any kind."

"Then I guess it's time for some heavy training, huh pup?"

"Call me pup again and I fry your ass. Older sister or not." Kim growled half playfully and half serious.

Scourge laughed.

"Still the same ol' hot head I once knew."

Kim smiled as Scourge rose to her paws.

"Come on Hot Head. Lets get that training started."

"What? Here? Now?"

"No better time then the present I always say."

"Huh! You just want another shot to try and whoop my ass." Kim grumbled with a pout.

Scourge laughed again.

"Just like when we were pups. But come on. I want to properly introduce you to my pack."

Kim's face switched to curiosity as she rose to her paws and followed her sister.

Outside the pack eagerly awaited there leaders return. But when they say her coming out of her den all cheery and lovey with the SilverBlood wolf, they all glared at her with confusion and anger.

Scourge sensing her pack was beginning to turn on her swung her head to stab dagger into who ever dared challenge her. But what she did except to find was that her whole pack was challenging her.

When Kim made her way down beside her sister she noticed all eyes on her and her sister. Eyes that seemed to burn with hatred and rage.

"Silver?"

"Don't worry Sun. They wouldn't dare." Scourge growled.

"Scourge!"

Scourge and Kim's ears perked at Kim's sister's foreign pack name being called by a male in such a sweet yet angry manner.

A deep gray wolf appeared from the crowd. His voice was filled with anger and yet his eyes showed only anxious and love.

His eyes were sky blue rimmed with a light violent making the central mixture an orchid color. Like all Sickle's his claws were golden and a long scar on his right shoulder.

He approached them in a cautious fashion making Kim feel a bit antsy about her sister and what she did to her pack to make them so worried just to approached her only to talk.

"Scourge?" the deep gray wolf spoke her name again but in a more loving manner.

This caught Kim curiosity even more.

"What do you want Chaos?" Scourge demanded in a heated tone.

Said wolf, Chaos flinched at his leaders heat and cringed back, afraid to speak.

Kim couldn't understand now. Chaos clearly seemed to like her sister and yet her sister seemed to want nothing with him.

"I…" Chaos began but was still to afraid to speak.

"Speak up damn you! Or should I claw your other shoulder as well!?" Scourge barked causing Chaos to stumble back in fright as his leader rose her paw readying for strike.

Kim now had seen enough. She jump in between her sister and Chaos.

"Wow wow! Silver! What the hell is wrong? All he wanted to do was talk to you. Is this how you run your pack?"

Scourge turned her gaze to Kim and glared.

"Stay out of this Sun. This doesn't concern you." her sister growled dangerously.

"Too hell it does! You're my sister Silver wither you like it or not I'm in your business now and forever!" Kim roared.

The whole of ThunderClaw gasped in astonishment, now fully understanding there leader and Kim's behavior.

"You're Scourge's sister?"

Kim turned to see Chaos approaching her. His head down in submission crawling towards her.

"Yes. I'm her younger sister." Kim answered.

Chaos bowed his head respectively a bit lower then Kim would have liked. As if he was now afraid of Kim.

"Chaos," Kim called his name tenderly. "You don't have to fear me. I won't harm you. If at all, I'd like to help you." Kim informed him.

Chaos lifted his head up with hope gleaming in mystic eyes.

'That's it!' Kim realized

"Sun, just get away from the worthless scrap of crowfood. Not even the birds of death would want his hide.

Chaos seemed struck with pain like daggers from Scourge's words.

'I wonder…' Kim mused before speaking. "Chaos, I know it's difficult trying to make up for something you might have done wrong. I know it's extremely hard with one's mate."

Chaos nodded only to freeze in mid motion as to whipped his head towards Kim with shock all over his face. Same as Scourge.

"How did you-" Chaos began.

"I'm here little sister. Digging dirt on her is my life's meaning. Oh, and harassing her to death." Kim told him with a giggle.

"But how would you have known Sun? I said nothing about him nor have I-" Scourge began before cutting her sister off.

"Ah, see. That's where you're wrong. I had dirt on you even before I got here. Which come to the second reason why I came here."

Scourge as well has her pack all gasped in surprise. All shocked orbs were now on Kim.

"Really? It wasn't just to find me? What other reason could there be?" Scourge asked her younger sister with curiosity.

Kim smirked. A habit she most likely acquired from Shego.

"Silver, be honest with me." Kim told here sister.

Scourge rose one eyes wider then the other as if trying to raise a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean Sun. I've been one hundred and ten percent honest with you with everything so far. What have I lied about?" Scourge asked with puzzlement.

"Ah, but there's where you're wrong. You are right when you said you haven't lied, but you also haven't been honest with me." Kim told her.

"About what!?" Scourge demanded now growing irked from her little sister game.

"You and Chaos here."

"Him?" Scourge questioned. "What about him?"

"Well from the way he's acting around you I can guess you two had something really special once."

Scourge narrowed her eyes at Kim.

"Yes, once. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, knowing you two were, 'close' I assume you conceived offspring, or maybe just a pup?" Kim asked trying to dig deeper.

Scourge glared at Kim as her ears flattened back causing her to lower her head and turn away as tears fell from her eyes.

Kim knew it. She had killed two, or in this case three birds with one stone as she turned and saw not only Chaos mourning but the rest of the pack as well.

'Wait a good red! Now everyone's a sappy mess.' where Kim's thoughts before they were cut by her sisters voice.

"Yes sister. There was only one. One that survived." Scourge began before braking down silently and crying.

Chaos chose to take over.

"Scourge and I were in love a long time ago. She had her first litter of four beautiful pups, but…" Chaos took a moment to keep from braking down like Scourge. "Then without warning the SilverBloods attacked and slaughtered all our young. All our mother-to be's and pup's of all ages. Our youngest was the only one to survive, but not long after the attack he wondered off. And we haven't seen him since."

Kim's blood began to boil. How far were those mutts going to go!?

Kim realized she had a message to deliver and calmed her nerves.

She looked around and the whole pack, even her sister was now recovering from the shared sorrow.

"Sun? What was the meaning of that? It only reminded me of what I lost and why I desire to slaughter every SilverBlood mutt!" Scourge whimpered as she began to spoke, but then her voice deepened into a wild snarl causing the rest of the pack to follow in her feelings as well as Chaos.

"Well, I just wanted to relay a massage from one of the wolves in the SilverBlood pack."

"What!?" Scourge roared as all the others rose to there paws growling and snarling like rabid dogs.

"What would one of those repulsive and vile beasts want to message me!? And why would you still deliver it even after knowing what they've done to not only you but me!?" Scourge raged at her sister, but Kim budge none.

"Hey you old fur-ball! You better get me some meat!" Kim yelled at Scourge causing her and the whole pack to flinched and Scourge's eyes to bulged wide enough to pop out of her head. Then Kim turned to Chaos. "Old flee-bag you better teach me some kick butt killer moves soon or I'll be finding me a better teacher!" Kim hollowed at him.

Both Scourge's and Chaos's eyes watered as new tears streamed down there furry, blood clayed cheeks.

"Where did you hear those-"

"Seems your runt is just as stubborn as his thick headed mother." Kim told her sister with a wink.

_-End of Chap. 15-_

Next on Wolves Blood: Will Kim pass her sisters training session? How will Kim take to knowing the truth of what the SilverBlood mutt did to her sister? And will Shego be as forgiving as Kim hopes, or will she choose another?

A/N: So, what's you guys think of the plot twist? :3 Also, please review!?! They truly do help feed my ploy kitties and could get the next chapter up much faster! XD Also, suggestions are more then welcome!


	16. Chosen

A/N: No much to say, but that my com has crashed and I'll be getting a new one soon… (I hope) So I'll be using whatever computer I will be able to get my paws on. So, enough with my rambling! Here's a nice long chapter for you all! X3

She stared off into the distance of the twilight skies. The stars twinkled like normal, the wind bite a chill like normal fall, and the moon was full again like every passing month. Everything seems so normal and at place, but she wasn't.

"GrassFire, you going to bed tonight?" an anxious male ask her.

"No NightStar." she answered him in a surprisingly calm tone.

"You know she might not come back," he informed her.

That snapped her soothing mood. She turned around, fangs bared and paws flared ready to strike as she growled.

"How dear you even say such a thing you, you…you…"

"Mutt?" NightStar finished for her hearing her trail off in saying the word. His head down seeming hurt.

She sighed, snuffing the flame from her paws and taking back control of her temper.

"No, if I was to call you a mutt, I'd be saying the same about me, cause I to must be a mutt…" she said with a down case look.

"What? Why would you say such a thing about your self?" NightStar said braving to walk up beside her and look her straight into her gorgeous emerald eyes. "You're the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen and know. You will never be a mutt. Not like us, not like the SilverBloods."

"But I am a SilverBlood now." She growled in frustration for NightStar wasn't getting what she was trying to say. "StarPelt turned me into one of you, now… I am-" she was cut off but NightStar's muzzle nuzzling her cheek.

She wanted so badly to pull away and claw his horrendous face off for such a move, but for some bizarre reason she couldn't, and she's couldn't figure out why.

"GrassFire, let me just tell you, you were told wrong."

Said GrassFire was Shego, and her eyes widened at NightStar's words as she spun around to face him.

"What? What do you mean?" she actually asked.

NightStar pulled away from her now to thoroughly answer her, though his eyes were happy for the news he was to inform her of, something told him she would be more hurt then pleased, but he told her anyway.

"When StarPelt bit you, you actually should have died."

Shego stared at him with puzzlement and an eager look for him to continue.

"The only way for you to have turned into a werewolf was if you already had wolf blood within you. Without it, you would have just suffered and died from a werewolf's bit because it's so powerful. But you lived and that bit must have awakened the wolf within you. You see, GrassFire, you were already a werewolf just it was sleeping or someone suppressed it."

Shego just stared at him with wonder in her royal emerald pools.

"How long have you known?" she asked calmly.

"Three moons before you left to find that she-wolf that you're waiting for."

Shego growled swinging her head at him. "Her name is Kim. And you should respect her!" She turned her head back to the skies as her voice dimmed to a loving whisper. "I do."

NightStar growled in irritation.

"Even after all I told you tonight and all she's done to you so far, you're still going to hold your paws out to her?"

"I guess I does crazy things when I'm in love." Shego whimpered as clear tears were shed from her goddess eyes.

ThunderClaw training Ground

"Damn it!"

"You need to be faster Pup!"

"You keep calling me that and I'll turn what I've learned on you Bitch!"

"Thank you, I am an Bitch. Now get back to work!"

Scourge was training Kim under intense battling and power control.

It had been three sunrises and three moonsets since she had been reunited with her long lost sister again, and in that time Kim had endured brutal training. Though, tonight was the night that Kim would return back to the SilverBloods not only newly powered, but a new she-wolf.

Time seemed to pass slowly for Kim but soon it was moon high.

Kim stood proud and firm with cuts, scraps, and tattered fur all over her body.

Scourge on the other hand looked worse. She was in the same condition as her sister but she was still bleeding and lying on the ground. Panting.

"Seems you have finally surpassed me little sister" she chuckled.

"Guess I have" Kim said joining her sister in on the laugher.

Scourge then sighed.

"So, tonight's the night you'll truly return back to them?"

"I have to Silver" Kim told her.

"But why Sun? Why!? I don't understand. What do they have that you would even want?" Scourge demanded to know over emotionally, and for good reasons.

Kim cast down her head. "Because they have my life in that damned Hell Hole. And I intend to get her back!" Kim finished with a heated growl.

Scourge smiled now fully understanding her sisters meaning to want to return as soon as possible.

"She must be something special for you to want to go back to StarPelt." Scourge finished with disgust.

"I know he's an ass, but what's going on Silver. What did they really do to you?"

Scourge gave a heavy sigh as Kim approached her and lie beside her sister.

"They tortured me Sun. They made me kill many innocent ThunderClaws and other creatures. I was the most powerful SilverBlood wolf, even though I was but a pup."

"Wait?! Was this when they…?"

"Yes Sun. It was the night they took me away. They needed more power to not only defend the Heart, but to also rid them of creatures they saw as traitors to there right of power. Which at first was mostly all the creatures of our world, but now I fear they've all either given into them, or…" Scourge looked away, head low.

Kim's face horrified.

"No… They didn't…"

"Yes, Silver. They "Freed" them. Freed them of all there so called pain, and treachery. Freed them of all their taint."

Kim gasped in utmost horror.

"They… They forced me to partake in there motion to Free those chosen. At first I refused and just didn't obey, but after a few moons I had no choice. They denied me food, water, and even the sunlight and moonlight. Even beat me at times. I had no other choice but to except. But, then I was still only a pup."

Kim was brutally appalled at what she was discovering, but allowed her sister to continue.

"Finally, after I had reached adulthood I tried my first escape. It ending with…" Scourge turned away burying her head into the earth as she wept.

Suddenly realizing what had happened Kim rushed to her sister's side. Alarm stricken on her face.

"Oh God! Silver… No…. They didn't… They wouldn't have dared to…"

"But they did Sun. It was the punishment command given by StarPelt himself. And… He was the first to perform it…"

Kim was now beyond rage. Surpass fury. She was something new all together. Something deeper then revenge and hatred. It was the intensive desire and blazing passion to slaughter.

"He claimed you!" Kim roared like a dragon.

Scourge only nodded with her head still in the dirt crying.

"That fucking…! He didn't mark-?"

Kim's works were cut when Scourge turned her head to the left and revealed a healed over bite mark.

Kim's paws began to blaze with fire as her tail morphed into while flames, flickers of fire shot out from her back, and her eyes instantly flashed to deep blood red. Her fangs seemed to be bared even more and violently as well as her claws that were scratching the earth with an erg to slice into something.

Kim's vicious growling brought Scourge back to reality. Scourge was beyond astonished at the sight of her sister. She was nearly engulfed in flames of tiny spiraling, tornados of black, blue, and red flames.

"Sun!" Scourge yelled to her sister but didn't seemed to get through right away.

Now she was scared of her sister.

"SunStar! Stop! It's not time! Think about this first! Think about what you're doing! Think about you MATE!"

Kim's crimson eyes widened in understanding and like on command the flames were snuffed out.

Kim took deep breaths before she opened her eyes to look at her sister only to see fear in her semi still looking beautiful face.

"Silver…?"

"I'm here Sun. I may seem afraid, but that's only because I didn't known what you were going to take that fury upon."

"Hm. Yes, I should save it for the SilverBloods. Manly StarPelt!" she snarled with rage.

Scourge smiled with supportiveness.

"Now go SunStar. Go to your mate and tell her. Tell her how much you love her and can't live without her. And… Please, tell SilverDragon, I still love him and hope to see him again soon. But not now."

"I know sister. It's far too dangerous for him to return. We need to wait until after the war. And I'll help in anyway I can."

Scourge smiled at this.

"Then you must travel to the Lunar Mountains. There you will seek out an ancient wolf called LunaPool. She will grant you guidance and train you in a way I could never be able to. For you must be ready."

"Ready for what? I thought this war was only between ThunderClaw and SilverBlood."

"You could never be more wrong sister. The humans are now involved and the Draolgons, but now there's a fifth party in the battle. Who I don't know. I've just been warned to beware of the forest now and I advice you too as well. I fear something big is coming Sun. Just, please, be careful."

"Come one Silver. You know our motto. Anything's possible for a Possible!"

"That's our human motto you pup." Scourge informed Kim with irritation.

"Okay, so it is, but at least I wasn't the one who get their ass whopped by their younger sister."

"I could so kick your ass, but you have someone to get back to. You should go. Just please hummer me and be careful."

"I will" Kim told her then she turned to leave. A sad and longing look in her eyes of not wanted to leave her sister behind again, but knew she had to leave. "I love you SilverStar."

"I love you too SunStar. Now get you little tail outta here!"

Kim giggled as she turned and bolted away howling her goodbye to her sister and the ThunderClaws.

Scourge howled back wishing Kim good luck.

ThunderClaw Camp

A warm and loving howl of farewell echoed throughout the camp.

All wolves rose to there paws to release there own howl of goodbye as the night was filled, with the first time in moons a farewell of the loving sister and great friend to the pack.

SilverBlood Camp Next Morning

Shego lie curled up in an uneasy sleep.

Something though was disturbing her light sleep. It was a faint sound but it seemed to be approaching closer and closer. Like it was approaching camp. Then she could hear it as clear as crystal. It was a howl, but not just any wolf howl. Her Kimmie's howl.

Shego lunged to her paws and bolted out her den rushing to the camp entrance.

When on arriving she saw she was not the only one awakened from the howling. The whole pack seemed to be up and awaited for the arrival of the wolf, but in a battle ready formation. StarPelt in the front, seeming ready to lead the pack into battle.

"Wait!" Shego hollered as she ran to the front blocking the pack and StarPelt's path.

StarPelt though was seeming to have none of her orders this time.

"Stand aside now GrassFire. There is a pack about to attack us!" StarPelt growled.

"No, its just Kim. She is returning from her trip."

"Oh, and where did your loving mate go?"

"None of your damn concern Mutt!" Shego roared. How dear he order her into telling him information about her Princess.

"Why you vial little spark of fur! I made you and I can take that away!" StarPelt roared ready to attack.

"I'd like to see you try you filthy, flee-bitten, little-"

Just then, Shego words were cut when everyone began hearing the pounding of paws vastly approaching. Far faster then any knew could travel.

A dust of smoke then shifted up and clouded the pack with all silence of the pounding paws.

"Kimmie?" Shego asked, hoping it was her.

Silence.

Shego was about to give up when, "Hey there you fire bitch. You're just going to turn away from me?"

Shego whipped around to see in the dying cloud of smoke Kim standing there, before her and the whole pack in all her fiery glory.

"Princess," Shego whispered out loud.

"Oh Shego!' Kim run at her tackling her to the ground and nuzzling her all over whimpering with loving and affection.

There happy reunion only lasted a moment before Kim's nose twitched with a scent she loathed far beyond anything.

Kim ceased her affectionate play and rose to her paws stern and powerful.

"Kimmie…?" Shego questioned, but Kim completely ignored her and slowly approached StarPelt.

StarPelt didn't know what had happened, but he say furious rage and loathing in the depths of her forest pools.

"Now, now Kim, I can see you must be mad at me for something you must have learned. But I assure you it was all done for the greater go of the pack."

Kim's eyes widened in blazing lit rage. Her body trembled with something beyond fury.

She had stopped a few feet from StarPelt. Her eyes were squeezed shut and head slightly lowered.

"Kim, please, let's talk. Were did you go?"

At only StarPelt's voice Kim's head snapped up as her eyes thrust open gleaming crimson tinted black. Her paws blazed into red fire, tail ignited into a pure snowy white flame and the tiny spiral like tornado flames now were spinning vastly around her and the orange flames flickering from her back slowly began to form into blue flames as it danced off her. Kim's fangs began to morph into tiny and large jagged razor sharp fangs as her claws began to thicken and grow sharper. Her fur seemed to seep off flames and her growl, which alone caused the whole pack to back away before the show of fire began. It was not vicious or raged, it was bloodthirsty and merciless.

"_You have no right to talk to me! Not after what you've done, to MY SISTER!"_ Kim roared causing a wave of fire to blow the whole pack back.

StarPelt's eyes were to wide to even describe.

Kim roared a mighty dragon bellow causing the earth to tremble and waves of heat and flames to be shot straight at StarPelt.

StarPelt unable to dodge could only stand and watch as the power of the sun struck him with vengeance.

The impact hit like a tsunami but felt like hell had come to claim his soul. StarPelt's whole body was engulfed in red flames which quickly bleed to black.

StarPelt could be heard crying out in agony as the Hell flames ate away at his damned soul and bloody tainted flesh.

The SilverBlood pack could only watch in terror as StarPelt's cries began to die away as the flames to seemed to be stuffed out by Kim's own will.

When the flames vanished StarPelt was there, lying on his side in a heap of chard fur and flesh clearly and visibly, dead.

The whole pack was in a rampaging panic as Kim turned her head towards them then began to advance upon them still growling her demonic snarl.

"_You all don't even deserve to breath the same air as life does!"_ Kim snarled.

"Kimmie…?"

Kim heard Shego desperate plea. She closed her eyes then slowly opened them back with a heavy sigh. Her eyes were now all forest green and glowing.

"I'm sure none of you were aware of what this male had committed. So, I shall inform you. All of you, the truth that had well hidden from you all these seasons."

Kim took a deep breath and when she exhaled her form was back too normal as a wolf and when she opened her eyes they too were back too normal.

"StarPelt was the cause of your cursed blood."

Gasped of shock and growls of disbelief waved over the pack.

"You see, I am one of the last surviving true SilverBloods from the time of the Lords Prophecy. The Lords had promised us power and StarPelt took it without a single hesitation even knowing what had to be done to be granted such power. He had to obtain the Heart of the Draolgons."

Surprise rippled though the crowd.

"Once he had the Heart he scattered the peaces throughout the land. But was cured for this. Yes the Lords promised us power, but only twelve while the thirteenth Lord refused to accept. She had warned StarPelt and he ignored her, so in doing to she cursed the pack of SilverBlood that participated in the horrendous crime. You, all of you are the dependence of those that did such a foul deed. StarPelt was the last alive, but that's not the only reason why I kill him."

Kim noticed she had gotten the attention of the pack by now as well as Shego's.

"Before I was born my mother and father left the pack and hid amongst the humans. One night, I was but a pup, wolves from the pack came and attacked. Wounded my mother and father, but took something much more precious from us. They took my older sister. Her name was SilverStar. And what StarPelt did is one of the reason of what made me kill him, was this;"

The pack remained silent. No one dared to really even breath.

"He "Freed" all creatures that were refusing to accept the so-called gift from the Lords of the SilverBloods power. Meaning for those that have never heard such a command; the creatures saw as traitors were to be brutally and cruelly tortured, done with as whatever the torturer pleased and then eaten alive slowly. It was a way to beg them to free them of their pain and plead for forgiveness for betraying them. At least that's how they saw it."

The pack was in horrid gasps as to what Kim was telling them. Was this really all true? Could their kind and loving leader StarPelt really had done such a thing. Well, it was to late to find out his size of the story. And after all, he had lied to them for so many seasons.

"StarPelt had forced my sister, after pup-napping her to join in on these Freed commands. And she was cruelly beaten and malnourished until she gave in. But she was still only just a pup. But that's not the burning motive I had for my act today."

The pack watched Kim intensely as she took several breaths to calm herself before speaking. Even Shego was curious to know the truth.

"That bastard forcibly and without my sisters consent claimed her purity!" Kim roared.

The pack shrilled in horror. Even Shego was astonished.

"I found my sister and have seen the mark with my own eyes and she herself told me all I had said. As well as my mother and father. But I believe all of you will be able to redeem your selves from this curse."

The pack all pondered on Kim's statement. Then it was WhiteWings the stepped foreword and spoke.

"I paw in Kim as Alpha! She's the true SilverBlood here, not any of us! What right do we hold for that claim? If we were to demand the claim as Alpha, we'd be no different from StarPelt!"

WhiteWingses statement caught everyone in awe that such a young pup could address everyone with such authority, and only Kim knew the secret truth.

"I place my paw in second." RiverLilly announced shocking even Kim.

"I third!"

"Me fourth!"

"Fifth paw in from me!"

One by one the whole pack agreed for Kim as Alpha. All but Shego, and Kim noticed but refused to bring it up to the pack. Instead she had another idea.

"Thank you all. I accept the choosing as Pack Alpha. And as such I am given the privilege to choose any mate I so desire. Though at the moment I am unsure who to choose."

This caught Shego's attention and she bolted her head up to look at Kim in the eyes but Kim refused to look at her.

Shego's eyes were fill with sorrow, longing, and hurt.

"I will announce the mate choosing in three moons. And on the highest of the third moon I shall make my selection. Until then I am allowing any courting with me from any gender. Male, or female. Now, return to your duties as I prepare of the day ahead. And will someone please dispose of this heap if ash. It does not deserve a burial so just scatter it into the winds."

And with that Kim head for her den. Though this time Kim didn't head for Shego's den but went straight to the Alpha's den.

Shego was heart broken and shattered.

'How could you do this to me Kimmie…? I thought you loved me…? You use to be so loving before. Then only in three days, you've completely changed.' Shego mused all the way back to her den. Her ears drooped down, tail dragging, paws lagging, and head hanging with her eyes down cast.

Once Shego made it into her den she just fell on top of her nest and cried. And there she stayed, alone until night, crying her heart out.

Nightfall swiftly came and many males and even a few females were out and about courting Kim.

She smiled at them, laughed with them and even cuddled into them.

Shego watch with anger, pain, and disgust from the shadowy entrance of her den.

"I told you she wouldn't come back."

"What the fuck do you want know NightStar!" Shego growled. She was in no mood to be harassed.

"I just wanted to say I told you she wouldn't return."

"What the hell do you mean! She's right there!" Shego sneered.

"Yes, but she's not back. Her body is, but it seems she is not. She's changed GrassFire. I don't know where she went or what happened, but what ever it was changed her. And now it seems she's not even bothering to be taking an interest in you."

Shego lowered her head as more tears tried to fall but she had cried so much and so hard that she had literally cried herself dry. So now all her eyes could do was glassy up and tremble with the pain of loosing her beloved Princess.

"GrassFire? Since this is, well, the night of courting… I was wondering if maybe you and I could-"

"Eat shit and die NightStar." Shego bluntly responded then she turned and retreated back into the warmth and safety of her den leaving an almost jaw hanging NightStar in the dust.

Two out of the three nights had already passed and not once did Kim bother to even look at Shego causing Shego to remain in her den both those days. She hadn't eaten or really slept. Fearing some other mutt would take her Princess from here, but then she just had to keep reminding herself that her Princess left her for a position as leader of these Mutts!"

"Who need that damn Princess anyway." Shego growled sorrowfully with residue of freshly fallen tears plastered to her fur showing the trail the tears had taken.

Just then Shego was startled but a loud thud from behind her.

She whirled around to strike but froze at mid stance to see Kim standing there before her.

"Yeah Shego. I couldn't help but notice for a couple of days you haven't left your den let alone eaten anything. So I brought you some food."

"Hm! I bet its just leftovers from one of your courtiers." Shego growled.

Kim understood and knew Shego was going to get hurt from this, but she had to do it this way.

"No silly. Why in the hell would I give you leftovers. I went out and hunted this for you myself. I just got back." Kim told her trying to sound polity and cheery light pushing the dead rabbit towards her as encouragement.

"Hm! Not interested. Why don't you give it to FireWheel. I've noticed he's really taken a liking to you. Or maybe a female like IceSickle. She's quite I catch I've noticed for you. Or how about LittleSun. I'm sure he'd absolutely love it."

Kim lowered her head in defeat.

"Alright Shego. I know your upset, actually I think the right words would be "pissed the fuck off", but I had to do it this way Shego. Please try to think of it in a way a true good Alpha would choose a mate. Even if the Alpha had chosen a mate the Alpha still has to give the rest of the pack a chance. It's only fare."

"Yeah, then what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have more courtiers to attend to?" Shego snipped.

"Yeah, well, I turned them all down before they even approached me. I told them I had already made my choice."

Shego hid her eyes from Kim so she wouldn't see the newly tears forming.

'Figures! Just when I think she's here to spent time with me, she's already chosen. Hn! Probably it's FireWheel. They've both got hot tampers.' Shego mused.

Then Shego felt something lay beside her and press against her then nuzzle into her flank.

Shego looked to see Kim cuddling to her lovingly like she always did.

"Kimmie…?"

"You really think I'd ever leave my soul to my body behind."

Shego's eyes began to twinkle with hope and excitement.

"I love you Shego. I always have and always will. We are soul mates. We are Ying and Yang. We are lovers and very soon mates as one."

Shego was so moved that she didn't realize she was crying right in front of her Kimmie. Her Kimmie? Yes! She was hers now! Now and forever she would be her Kimmie, her Pumpkin, her Princess. Hers for life.

Kim's form then slowly began to grow bigger until she was hovering over Shego.

Shego turned over leaving her belly exposed and her back against the nest.

Kim hung over her in her werewolf form with eyes of longing and desiring love and passion.

"Well Shego, are we going to get the night started or will you leave me hanging on this full moon night?" Kim deeply growl purred.

Shego's eyes sparkled with bliss and pure passion. Tonight would be the night. Tonight would be _'there'_night! There night to finally claim what was there's from the beginning.

Shego began morphing into her werewolf form, but Kim wasn't going to wait any longer. She claimed Shego's lips in the most heated and passionate kiss either had ever experienced. And both knew there would be more of that to come.

-End of Chap. 16-

Next time on Wolves Blood: Things get steamy with Kimmie and Sheegie.

A/N: I'm such a bitch!! XD But no! Alright people, this is it! Chapter 17 will have the heated lemon! Yeah!! *cheers* So, will have to either have next weekend to wait or the following weekend because I'm moving March 22ed. So… yeah… But I'll do what I can!


	17. As One

A/N: To much damn shit to bother bringing you all into, so instead of trying to get you all to understand with my rambling in why I'm royally late in updating this, I'm just going to shut the hell up and let ya'll get on with the damn story you've all been dying to read. Enjoy!

Growls and moans echoed deep within the bowels of Shego's den. Though no one dared to disturb either Shego or her newly becoming mate.

Lying on the nest of furry pelts Kim held dominates over Shego in her lovemaking-foreplay.

Both seemed to choose to revert to a form they that suited them both.

Kim's creamy-peach flesh shined in the faint light of the moon that leaked from the very back of Shego's den from long ago, it seemed when Kim first arrived here. Her flame coated tail brushed against Shego's thighs with every shake cooing whimpers from her chosen lover. Her huge wolf ears atop her human head were focused forward, intently listening to the sweet music her lover was creating with her gasps and mewls of pleasure. And Kim's normally well trimmed fingernails were now long and sharp silver claws gingerly scraped Shego's collar bone at the moment, erected exotic moans that only seemed to drive them both even more into there foreplay.

Shego on the other hand had no objections to being dominated when it was Kim doing the dominating. Her lime ivory flesh took on a faint glow from the light of the moon. Her lush raven-black hair glossed and shimmered a tint of green as her gemmed eyes shun like a burning green star all there own. Shego's green, tipped black wolf ears lay flat against her head, her large green, black-tipped, white-bellied, bushy tail swishing side-to-side rapidly. Black claws gripped the pelts in an attempt to keep under control.

How ever her effort proved to be ineffective.

Kim ghosted her claws down to her lovers right breast and when she reached it's erect peak she gingerly clawed over it forcing her lover into a squirming and whimpering fit.

Kim smirked as she lowed her mouth upon her fire-throwers breast, capturing her nipple.

At the feel of Kim hot mouth around her breast Shego's back gave a slight arch at the new sensation.

Kim swirled her tongue and lightly scraped her fangs upon her rich new jewel.

Unable to contain herself Shego's moans and groans started to become more vocal.

"Ahhh! Oh, Kimmie… Yes…! Ohhh, yes… Oww…!"

Scraped her claws down Kim guided her right hand to her main prize that was already beyond prepared.

The redhead just barely touch her lovers moist lips when Shego attempted to gave a warning growl but came out as more of a pleasuring need.

"Princess, please? Enough with the damn foreplay. I can't hold back any longer… Please?"

Kim gave Shego nipple one last semi hard nip drawing a droplet of blood, causing Shego to yelp. Kim quickly licked up the tiny wound as if apologizing then began trailing down to the main goal of this night.

All the while as Kim descended her moist, smooth and silk tongue never left Shego's flesh nor did her eyes shift from gazing upon her lovers.

Kim, finally reaching her prize began to lap up the juices Shego had produced for her.

The ex-thief shivered at her redhead heroin's action.

Then her eyes widened when she felt something enter her causing her to groan louder.

Kim licked and suckled at the nub as two of her fingers slowly pumped in and out of the entrance.

Kim had just barely started before Shego's whole body began to sweat up a storm.

"K-Kimmie… Please…?"

Kim smiled at her lovers pleas of more, but this action was one Kim refused to do.

She stopped all to suddenly from her liquidity meal and rose upon her knees causing Shego to gaze over at her in question.

"Shego, this next advance I will not do."

Shego's eyes burst wider in disbelief, but before she could yell her anger at being teased and torched like this, Kim feel to her back against the pelts.

A glint of mischief glimmered in her eyes as she spread her legs open wide. Her ears flattened to her head, tail wagged twitchingly, and a faint blush clouded over her face.

"This is your time Shego. I may be Alpha of this pack, by have always been and always will be, my Alpha."

Shego's eyes watered slightly at the honor Kim was granting her. In doing this Kim, the true Alpha was allowed herself to be dominated by another. In doing this once they mated there roles will be reversed to what they should have been. Kim will always remain as the packs true Alpha, but Shego will technical be now ranked above her.

"Kim… Are…are you sure you want to do it like this…?" Shego words trembled in complete uncertainty, but when she looked into Kim forest eyes her doubts seemed to wash away like sorrow in the rain.

"Yes, my Fire-Pup. I'm am and always have been, now and forever, yours."

Shego smirked as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered.

"Yes Fire-Pup?" Kim asked sweetly.

"You do know what this will mean for us right?"

Kim giggled causing Shego to stare at her in confusion.

"Shego, I knew my decision and choices I wanted to make the moment I returned."

"K-Kimmie…"

"Now, are you going to leave your little Starlight the way she is, or are you going to help her in her little "problem"?"

Shego chuckled smirking then lunged on top of Kim, pinning her down.

"There's no going back after this Princess."

"I always move forward Sheegie."

Shego gave Kim a warmhearted smile as she leaned down claiming her Princesses lips in a heated kiss.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck just in time as Shego began rubbing against her.

Kim broke the kiss as her head was thrown back releasing a howl of blissful pleasure. Her claws dug into Shego flesh drawing blood as Kim raked down her biceps.

"Ah, yes! Shego yes! Ahhooww Shego!"

Shego didn't even seem to notice her wounds as she began to rub faster and faster creating more friction and more heat to build between them.

I got to the point Kim had to wrap her legs around her lovers waist to keep up with her thirsty pace.

Ten minutes into there lovemaking howls, moans, groans, yelps, and whimpers echoed throughout the den and a few new claw marks drawn on both Kim and Shego. Then, it was time.

"Fi-fire-Fire-Pup! P-please! I can't t-take much more…! Ahhhh! Claim me!"

Shego needed no command. For once Kim finished speaking the green woman pulled Kim up towards her and sank her fangs into the right side of her lower neck as she gave one last powerful thrust throwing both women over there edge in a massive climactic orgasm.

Kim felt herself being pulled into her lover and readied herself. When Shego bite her Kim too sank her own fangs into the right lower side of Shego's neck.

A bright flashing light of orange and green fire erupted around both females that lasted no more then a couple of seconds then flickered out.

The whole time Kim and Shego feast upon each others blood. Where the merging of there powers was complete both slowly began to pull away and clean there marks they made on there lover.

Once finished Shego collapsed beside her newly formed mate panting.

Kim's cuddle up into her now mate, nestling her face within the nook of her neck right up against her mark. Her tail curled into a hook wrapping around her mate's tail.

Shego grabbed a nearby black bear pelt to cover them then snuggled into her mate.

"I love you Fire-Pup," Kim sleepily purred.

"I love you to my little Starlight," Shego whispered as she rested her forehead against Kim's and drifted into sleep along with her mate.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Monique flinched awake from curled up in Kim's bed.

She quietly rushed downstairs and out back on her porch, staring straight in to direction of where the SilverBlood's dwelled.

At first the were-cat's mouth gapped in shock then she smirked as a fang hung out her mouth.

"It seems that Possible-san has "caught" what she has been missing. No?"

"Yeah Yori. Kim's got her woman now. Ha! That damn dog, I knew she would. You go girl!" Monique cheered.

Yori though looked disturbed.

"Yes, Possible-san now has obtained her mate of choice, but if I remember correctly from SilverBlood law she should have been able to unless she claim Alpha rank."

Monique stopped cheering and looked at Yori with equal worry.

"Yah. Your right."

"So I'm assuming Possible-san has taken claim as Alpha."

"Yah, so what of it Yori? That's a good thing."

"I'm not sure Monique-san. It is good that Possible-san will be love-happy now, and her rank to Alpha is granted, but what of that power surge three nights ago? I sure it was Possible-san at first, but then it turned evil, tainted, bloody thirsty. Something Possible-san would never be."

Monique now looked as fearful and anxious as Yori.

"Yah, I sensed it. I just figured Kim was fighting some powerful dark thing even though when she powered up the evil presence I felt was still her somewhat."

"I just hope Possible-san will be careful. There are far worse dangers out there then just her old pack."

"I think she knew that Yori. Otherwise why would she tell us to stay here rather then ask for our help? I think Kim knows exactly what she's getting herself into, and for one I wish she didn't want us to remain here. I believe in Kim, I really do, but I fear in worse this time. I sense something. Something's come. Something big. Something sinister. I've always believe in Kim, but this time, I afraid this will be one battle she may not return from."

"As morbid as what you say is Monique-san, I'm gravely sad to admit it's true. Kim-san is in immense danger."

Both Monique and Yori looked up into the night sky for comfort when Monique noticed something.

"Huh? Hey Yori take a look at this!"

"Hm? What?" Yori asked following to the three different directions Monique was pointing to.

"That magenta star over there is beginning to glow extremely bright and the other colored stars over there seemed to be losing there shine. And look over there," Monique pointed to a star the seemed to be faintly twinkling in front of the moon.

"That's a silver star! But how?" Yori gasped.

"I don't know girl. Do you think it's a good sign?" Monique asked.

"Good or bad matters not anymore Monique-san. The silver star has begin it's rebirth." Yori spokes as her words shook.

"Rebirth? What do you mean girl? Is this silver star bad or something?" puzzled by Yori's reaction Monique had to ask.

"In Japan, an Ancient Legend says 'A Silver Light that shun of Heaven it's self, once was the war of Man, God, and the Demon realm. This light held such power that it split into three. One for Man, one for God, and one for Demon, but all Demon used it for was to take souls away, everything Man did with it Man became more corrupt, and God began to become overly power hungry. Seeing this the Silver Light sacrificed it's self three time. Man without it's treasure, God without it's power, and Demon without it's weapon they all began war once again to try and take one another's light not knowing all three lights where gone. To this day Man, God, and Demon realm battle in a never ending war, continuing to try and steal the light. But now that the Silver Light is being reborn anything and everything could go wrong with the balance of life everywhere!" Yori trembled.

Monique was just so stunned and Yori shell shocked that nether hear or noticed a third party approaching them.

"How was that even possible is it killed it's self then? I mean, I doubt a power like that couldn't just spun out of no where!"

"Only members of the Ancient Clan of Gods were able to create stars like that. Clan of StarFire was there name. But all members of StarFire have long since passed. There not any StarFire members left. I don't understand…" Yori explained.

"What ever! So all we know it that, that damn star up there could be the cause of all life ending as we know it?" Monique freaked.

"It gets worse Monique-san…"

"How could this shit get possible anymore worse?" Monique yowled.

"The StarFire's had descendent kin birthed into the realm of Man to keep watch of God and Demon, for Man realm lies between there's."

Monique looked confused as to where this was going. "Yah, so?"

"All the Lords symbols are the color of there stars which represents there souls."

"That's right, the StarFire's symbol is Silver! Wait, but I still don't see how this relates," Monique pointed to the tiny, faint twinkling, silver star. "to that. If all the StarFire's are gone there star should have gone with them. And yet here it is back again. Dead things that have been dead longer then either of our kin have lived just don't sprout back to life."

"You foolish one! Don't you even understand!"

Monique was taken aback.

"Yo girl! You better watch who you're calling names here! I seriously doubt you've forgotten who I really am!" Monique roared.

"I don't give a rats ass who or even what you are at that 'Celestial', all I care for is the safety of Kim-san! Or have 'you' forgotten that the descendent kin from the StarFire Clan are none other then the SilverBlood pack. And yes I know that they were all striped of there ancestry powers and all but you must also remember that Kim-san was not one of those SilverBlood-Cursed. She is entirely pure, like white snow. She is without a doubt a true descent of the StarFire Clan. But what concerns me more so, is that in order for a Silver Star to be born, two immensely powerful beings must come together. Kim-san is indeed powerful and so is Shego. But Shego is and can not be the other piece to the creation of a Silver Star. You see Monique-san the StarFire Clan was a Clan birthed from two different Clans. The ShadowFire Clan and the StarLight Clan. Many feel in love with the opposite and created new beings that were normally never to be. But instead of killing there own kin they fled to a far off part of FireStar territory and dwelled there, starting new lives and a whole new Clan that became knows as StarFire. And with new beings forming came new powers. The StarFire's seemed a power greater then all the others. The Silver Power of Energy, for energy to the source of everything everywhere."

Monique absorbed everything Yori had revealed to her with shunned and trembling eyes.

Now fully understanding the fabrication of there situation Monique turned back towards the star with a muttered, "Oh, shit."

Silence consumed them for a little while before Monique spoke.

"I sure hope Kim realizes what's coming soon."

"Oh, Monique-san… I have this dreadful feeling that Kim-san is the cause of this."

"No way. Kim's a risk taker, but she would never do something this dangerous that would endanger everyone she holds dear. No, I do believe Kim could do something like what you seem to believe. Kim's… Kim. She just wouldn't."

"I just pray your words ring truth, Celestial where Stars are Born."

In the back there third party member remained into shadows staying completely silent until it heard all it felt it could within staying under both women's noses and away from there heightened hearing before stealthily creeping away back into the house.

_-End of Chap. 17-_

Next time on Wolves Blood: Kim finally really meets the whole pack and starts to get to know her pack-mates. Meanwhile Shego is thrilled her and Kim can finally move about freely without anyone glaring or speaking behind them. At least that's what they thought. Then trouble starts to surface within the forest. Is what SilverStar said about the forest being dangerous seriously true? If so, what horrors does it truly shield with in it's leafy depths?


	18. Change is in Order

A/N: I'm back! XD College is attempting to whip my ass, but I'll never bend oven while I'm still kicking bloody -BEEP-! x3 Kukukukuku! Anyway, a bit of a change. I'm no longer going to summarize a snakehead to the next chapters at the end of each one for the simple fact, XP I haven't been able to stay true to them. I've either added, substituted or completely taken out part for certain building climactic reason. But what ever. Please enjoy the long overdo update to WB!

Kim slowly began to stir as her eyes fluttered open.

Yawning wide she turned to her side to find it vacant.

"Huh? Now where could Shego have gone?" she questioned before shaking it off to stretch.

"Were ever she is, I'm sure she's fine." Kim stated giving her fur a quick shake before turning and exiting the den, but upon entering the clearing Kim's sights were filled with once luscious green grass now dark, dead, and stained with multiple shades and blends of green, red, yellow, silver, black and silver-red tinted blood.

No bodies could be seen. Only the residue of what could be declared as some climatic war.

"What…" Kim gasped. "What the hell happened…?"

Eyes suddenly widening Kim swung around, fangs and claws bared at a sudden presence she felt.

There floating before her were three orbs of light.

One a blazing orange, another a shimmering green, and the last a sleek black.

"Finally one has come," the orange light stated.

"She will be the start of the one to undo what's been done." the green glowing sphere chimed.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened here!" Kim demanded.

"The past will live again, if you do not bring to light the one who's causing the amend." the black orb faintly growled.

"What? But-But the one who… But I already have. It was StarPelt who started it all! He's dead now. So what happen here! Tell me! Where is Shego!" howled the furious fire she-wolf.

"Kill the one 'Birthed in Blood' or what you see, will come to be." the three chanted simultaneously before the surroundings began to melt away.

"What the hell? Wait! Tell me what do you mean!"

"You must hurry before Fire kills Night, or 'Birthed in Blood' will form what you have seen."

"What do you mean? How do I find this Fire and Night?"

"Seek out the one who sees, far beyond the dead and our dreams."

Swiftly the orbs of light began to fade away as the scenery was nearly reduced to a voided realm.

"Will I ever see you three again?" For some reason Kim felt if what these messengers said never came to pass she would never see them again. And, bizarrely enough it deeply worried her.

It was silent for a few moments before the murmured replay of the lights wisped away within the world.

"We are already with you."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Bursting her eyes wide Kim quickly rose her head and looked around. Her ears on alert and eyes focusing on her surrounding. She nearly jumped when she felt something stir beside her.

Shifting her forest-green gaze to her left she was greeted with the pleasant sight of an ivory-green skinned woman with jet black hair that shimmered green in the tiny flickers of sunlight. Her deep grass-green, tipped black tail still intertwined with Kim's fire and white.

The redhead's anxious features melted away into a feeling of warming affection and desire upon gazing down at her mate's beautiful exposed body before her.

'It was only a dream.' Kim mused happily with a soothed smile.

The green skinned woman then turned and stretched as her emerald green lights of life sparked back into the world of reality.

Smiling tenderly Kim leaned in and nuzzled her mate under her chin.

"Good morning my Shego."

Returning her mate's action, Shego nuzzled her nose in her princesses red mane.

"Good _'afternoon' _to you too Pumpkin."

Gasping Kim gazed up at the green woman.

"Afternoon?" she questioned.

"Yup. Here, morning is when the sun doesn't cause it to be so damn hot."

Blushing with embarrassment Kim sighed, "Oh…"

Shego gave a small chuckle before cupping Kim's chin, turning her to face herself.

"In this case I deserve a morning and noon kiss here Princess."

Kim giggled before pressing her lips tenderly against Shego's in a loving kiss.

As she began to pull away Shego recreated the kiss again, with more fire and passion casing Kim to moan deeply within the back of her throat. Shego sank her tongue within her petite lovers moist, maw erecting an even groggier groan.

Slowly Shego pulled away as tiny bridge of saliva was all that remained of there once connected, parting lips.

Kim husked a low groan with light pink coating her cheeks.

The ex-thief smiled triumphantly at her newly formed mate's reaction.

"You know, we could just stay in for the rest of the day."

Shaking her head clear, Kim pouted.

"Oh no! You know as well as I do that we have duties to fulfill. And I have a whole pack to be fully and properly introduced to, Shego."

From the look in her forest green eyes Shego knew she was serious. Groaning with disappointment Shego rose and stretched her limbs before shaking her body causing faint flicking and snapping sounds to be heard from her tail hitting her fleshy rear.

"Alright then Princess," Shego began morphing into her feral form. "Time to go introduce you to the whole band of mutts we're now to be leading." she chuckled before licking her mates cheek and starting off towards the den's.

Kim smiled playfully, giggling to herself as she too reverted back into her feral state before following her mate outside.

A sudden sharp stint hit her heart as Kim froze entering the clearing only to take a deep breath to relax her senses.

'**Calm down Possible! That was only a dream. This it reality.'**

Shego carefully gazed over at Kim, masking her puzzlement to the best of her abilities.

'Am I losing it, or did I just hear Kimmie speak without actually speaking?'

Blinking a few time to try and comprehend the sudden event Shego waited a moment. When nothing happened she opted to shake it off for the time being and talk to her redhead about it later.

Upon entering the clearing the couple witness the Camp in full activity.

Elders where reminiscing about the old days, napping in the sunlight, and some were even flirting with younger wolves.

Pups where being pups, running about causing mischief and trouble and play fighting.

The older pups were training. Practicing there skills for the day they would be allowed on hunting missions, assignments or battles.

Teen-Pups were all over, running chorus and other assignments.

Adults of pups watched there young carefully while other's without pups helped them train or went out on single or small group hunts.

The Carriers were all either nestled together either in the shade, basking in the noon light or resting in there dens. Some Bringers; former Carriers, rested within there den's recovering while adults and pups under training retrieved fresh-kill for him.

And the Herber traveled from her den to others with herbs and other healing material.

Kim watched in awe at the pack life working connection.

"Alright Kimmie, where would you like to start?"

Looking around for an area to being Kim's eyes caught sight of SilverDragon.

Grinning wildly from ear to ear Kim took off in a eager trot over towards her nephew.

"Hey, WhiteWings!" Kim called out.

His ears shot up and he spun around with surprising speed.

"Alpha SunStar!" he called bolting towards her.

Gently he slammed himself against her front legs, hugging her tightly.

Quietly in a hushed tone Kim giggled. "How's my little nephew doing today?"

Beaming the worlds widest smile WhiteWings yipped, "Great aunty! ForestHeart doesn't yell at me anymore thanks to you. And WaveBlades hasn't struck me either. But I can tell he wants to."

"Well, if he even does you let me know and I'll strike him. Right where _'it' hurts the most._" Kim chuckled causing the pups to join in on the hushed laughter.

"Alright, what's so funny over here and should I be concerned or running?" Shego playfully demanded.

WhiteWings tuned to Shego and slightly bowed his head.

"Since you are now SunStar's mate, that makes you my aunty as well, aunty GrassFire." the pup beamed.

Shego gawked at the little white pup before turning her questioning gaze on her mate as if asking, 'You'll explain this to me, right?'

Kim giggled and nodded her answer to her mate's silent question. "Later on."

Turning back to the pup Kim returned to speaking in her normal pitched tone.

"Well then WhiteWings, may I meet your _parents_?"

WhiteWings again let out a light chuckle before turning and heading towards his parents den.

A moment later ForestHeart appeared with a large male beside her.

The male wolf said to be WaveBlades was white with navy-blue paws, muzzle, and his whole tail to it's base. His pads are white with sky-blue claws, ear tips and eyes.

He approached them with a manly-like hard expression.

It was ForestHeart who spoke first.

"It's an honor to have a pure SilverBlood in our pack as well as Alpha now. I hope you can forgive my rudeness the other days Alpha SunStar?" ForestHeart asked bowing.

Kim smirked at the irony for but a moment before nodded.

"Of course ForestHeart. You all only saw an outsider and didn't bother to try and see the real me. I can not punish those who are to ignorant to try and see past there own statures. Besides, it's only fair and right to give other's a second chance." Kim answered, smiling the whole time.

Turning to the male she focused her sights on him.

"And you must be WaveBlades."

The male nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope you take good care of WhiteWings here. He's a very kind and smart pup and I would hate to see him in _'any' sort of pain._" Kim stated narrowing her eyes emphasizing the word 'any'.

WaveBlades flinched a bit before nodding instantly.

Smiling once again Kim beamed.

"Good. Then I suppose I'll let you three get back to what you were doing." Turning away Kim said, "And by the way, WhiteWings will become my personal apprentice from this day forward."

Hearing two gasped of sheer disbelief and one cry of immense joy Kim smiled to herself, proud of the way she handled the issue.

Shego trotted up to her mate with a questionable look only to have Kim repeat her last statement. "Later on, Shego."

Releasing a sigh Shego opted to go with that for now.

For the remainder of the afternoon Kim greeted all her remaining pack mates and even re-greeted the ones that didn't like her at first.

IceSickle was the first and she introduced Kim to her littermates SnowSight, GhostGaze and StoneTooth.

LittleSun rushed over to greet his new leader and old opponent with eager, clumsiness tripping on his own paws.

YingYang and NightBlood had apologized to her and introduced there families.

BoneBlaze and her mate RavenRoar were the parents to YingYang and her brothers BlackFang and RipLine.

NightBlood's parents were DuskHope and his mate AuroraNight with his sister NeedleNose.

Shego then introduced her to the elders. PetalBreeze and her mate RiverSand. RainFrost and her mate SmokeTongue and Flightfoot who his mate is BloodIce though not quite an elder yet. OnyxSoul was the only elder without her mate with her.

HollyBerry and LeafMoon had run into there new Alphas when going to visit there parents in the elders den.

Kim had also re-befriended RiverLily and met her brother MistClaw who also took a liking to the flame coated Alpha.

Sharing a kill the duo met LightFlight and her mate CinderScar with there daughter WhisperedSong. Beside them ThornEye ate with his daughters EchoHowl and ThunderCry.

Not to far off, under by the shade of trees played JadeHeart, SkyDive and there adopted sister OrchidBreath while there mother FeatherFur kept watch over them. The Mischievous Making Sisters, as they were well known for, BlazingNight and BrokenLight roughhoused with FeatherFur's pups.

A little ways away Kim could see two pairs of males, remembering the first couple being FangHeart and RockJaw and the other TwistedScar and ShadowWing secretly cuddling. A few yards away she also spotted a female couple remembering HollyBerry and her sighting her lover HeartFrost.

Puzzled by there forced secretive relationships Kim silently vowed she'd find a way to fix that issue soon.

Basking in the last of the late noon's light BitingThorns lay strolled out with WingBlade on her side beside him.

BlackMoon and GoldenTears lay across from each other deep in a delightful looking conversation while on the other side of camp MossGlow and FireWheel were in some type of mucho stare-down debate.

HawkEyes was chatting energetically down at SwiftStrike who only wanted to nap. And not far off NightStar sat with his back to them in the shadows.

Lastly Kim and Shego met TwilightMist and her mate SolarFlare and there children BlindFlower and her brother OmenPools with BlindFlower's closest friend HazelIce.

It had been late, mid-nightfall when Shego had finished introducing Kim to the whole pack.

Exhausted paws brought them both to Shego's den. Kim collapsed upon there bed of pelts with a husked groan.

"You alright Princess?"

Caring nudges and cooling licks told Kim Shego had taken rest beside her.

Heaving a calming sigh the flame coated she-wolf turned to her mate, her green eyes holding confusion.

"Shego, why is it so wrong to show affection to the same gender here? I mean, even you told me it was dangerous, but I don't get why."

Sighing herself, Shego leaned into Kim reassuringly, anticipating and readying for her reaction.

"'Cause Pumpkin, same gendered mates other then the Alphas is considered betrayal and is punishable by instant death."

Just as she expected Kim bolted up to on her aching paws. Ignoring there muscle twitching and burning cries, her ears flattened, teeth bared and eyes flaring. "That's absorbed! Why in the hell's would-"

"Pumpkin, chill! That's just how things are. I don't know the full extent of the why's. I just know what I've heard." Shego stated trying to get her mate calm.

Kim folded her paws back, agreeing and thankful for the heaviness off her pads as she lay back against her love with a saddened moan.

"It's just not right. I want them to be happy just as we are."

"But Kimmie, there just mutts. I don't understand. Aren't they the one's who took your sister from you years ago?" Shego asked dumbfounded at her mates statement to help the Tainted-SilverBloods.

"That's just it Shego, it wasn't them. It was there ancestors. StarPelt was the last of the original tainted one and also the one who arbitrated my sister's pup-napping as well as the one responsible for the contamination of the SilverBloods. In truth it wasn't there actual will, but StarPelt who manipulated them into believing it was."

Gazing awe stricken at her mate, Shego perked her ears and tilted her head in a manner of questioning.

Giggling slightly at her mate's cute appearance Kim nuzzled there noses together.

"Okay, okay. To start of with WhiteWings real name is actually SilverDragon and he's a ThunderClaw."

A startled gasped huffed from Shego's maw. Before she could spring to her paws Kim pressed her own paws down on the green canine's.

"Shego please, just listen. He's not dangerous I swear."

Looking sternly into the depths of her mate's forest-green lights Shego finally decided to relax enough to show Kim she would at least hear her out before acting.

Kim seemed to catch on and smiled her thanks before continuing.

"SilverDragon is the son of the ThunderClaw's Alpha."

"And how do you know all this?" the ex-thief inquired.

"First, SilverDragon told me himself. And second, the time I was gone for three days I was in the ThunderClaw's camp."

The moment the her last words left her lips, Kim realized she should have worded it better for she saw the light in Shego's eyes darken and her face fur seem to slightly pale out with her mouth ajar.

"Shego wait! I was fine the whole time. There Alpha is actually-"

"Kimmie are you even hearing yourself right now? How could you have walked right into our enemies camp, been imprisoned for three days, come back without a scratch on you and casually explain all this?"

Shego was so hysterical Kim had to clamp her muzzle shut with her own two paws.

Leaning forward, gazing straight into her mate's deep emerald pools Kim calmly stated, "Shego everything was and is fine. Now, I'm going to release your muzzle and you're going to let me finish talking before erupting into a sudden blaze of conclusions, okay?"

Carefully nodded under the grip of her fiery mate Shego opted it would be better to listen then have to deal with a fired up and angry Kimmie.

Releasing her maw Kim began again as Shego licked her maw-fur flat and clean.

"Good. So as I was saying, The ThunderClaw's Alpha and I are close. Like, _really _close."

Shego rose her right brow in sheer intrigue.

"Shego the ThunderClaw's Alpha, Scourge she's… She's my sister."

The den was silent for what seemed like hours before one of the she-wolves finally chose to brake the quiet spell.

"I know it sounds absorbed but, it's the truth." Kim tried to continue in a calm, hushed tone.

"When StarPelt brought my sister here he intended to have her use her powers to aid him but when she refused she was withheld food, water and ever the lights of the moon and sun for many days. Finally, when she could take it no longer she did what was ordered of her." Kim's voice began to lose it's volume as she trailed off into remembering her sister's words.

"When… When she had become an adult she tried her first real escape. Though, it did end in any manner of the term decent."

Rumbling a deep, fierce growl Kim spat her next words with disgust. "That retched, flee-bitten, mongrel force-claimed her!"

In a build of so much rage Kim turned her head to the said and literally spat out a flowly, fluid of liquid fire to the dirt floor.

Shego watched in shock as Kim spit out saliva of liquid fire itself. Her deep green pools were then fixed back on her mate's fury-building feature.

Kim's claws were digging deep into the pelts, her fangs clenched and bared to there limits but, it was her eyes that startled the green wolf. Her Kimmie's olive-frosted lights were now a deepened, dark crimson.

"Kimmie, it's alright! You killed him remember? You can calm down and chill now!"

Kim didn't seem to hear Shego so the ex-thief moved closer to her and unaffected by the flames Kim produced Shego got close enough to press herself against Kim and wrap her tail around her hip.

It was only then that Kim began to settle back down.

Shego's words hadn't seem to reach Kim and work this time and the worry was vivid in the older female's eyes.

Sighing tiredly Kim leaned all her weight into her mate.

"I'm sorry Shego. I'll get to sleep now. Tomorrow will announce the new rankings within the pack."

"What?" Shego gasped. "Kimmie what do you mean by that?" but it was to late, for Kim had already passed out from over existing her energy.

Heaving a heavy sigh Shego nuzzled and licked the bridge of her mate's snout before turning her gaze out to the little sky that was visible from the depths of her den.

With shimmering eyes and a pleading gaze Shego silently prayed Kim would be alright before she herself curled up within her mate and fell asleep


	19. The PACK

A/N: I thank you, to those who have remained faithful and patient. Your reward for such. Enjoy.

The tinniest nip of fall nibbled on the tip of the she-wolf' green nose. A small shiver shook her body, stirring her form her sleep.

Slowly, pools of emerald shimmered to life as the canine rose. Stretching and staking her pelt clean of the nights rest Shego shifted her gaze about only to come up short one fiery, goody-goody mate.

"Princess?"

Doing a swift look around Shego ended up heading outside, and their she was. Kim was only a couple yards from their den talking with WhiteWings, or in actuality; SilverDragon, kin of Scourge, Leader of the ThunderClaws and Kim's long lost sister.

The ex-thief's mind was still having some difficulty wrapping all that up. I mean, could the pup simply be a spy? Shego narrowed her eyes on the pup as she watched him pounce on her mates tail.

Surly the ThunderClaw's weren't so low as to send a pup as secret infiltration! Then again, Shego also knew how truly deranged they could be. So, if thought about it, it really wouldn't surprise her if they did.

The sun was halfway to its high-point. It was warm but clear fall was beginning to approach. The simple crisp sent in the air confirmed it.

Trotting over, Shego just picked up the tail end of their conversation.

"So you're really going?"

"Yeah, though, with my new position I'll have to wait until either late winter or early spring."

"Just where do you think you're going Kimmie?" Shego inquired suspiciously, eyed her mate before narrowing her gaze on WhiteWings.

"I'll need to go on a little trip soon Shego. I don't know when I'll return but I-"

"And you just decided this on the fly?" Shego growled. She wasn't meaning to sound harsh, but Kim wasn't making not any easier for her with these sudden plans. "Where do you plan to go? Back into the enemies claws?"

"Shego," Kim growled low in a reprimanding tone. "First off I'm allowed to enter 'my sister's' territory whenever I please," she glared. Shego didn't even bat an eye, just starred her down equally. "And secondly I'm heading towards the norther mountains. There's someone I need to speak with there."

"And who, in fact, is of so importance you need to travel to such lengths just to speak with?"

"Shego, you're being unreasonable here." Kim groaned. She wasn't in the mood for the grouchy she-wolf's badgering questions and suspicions.

"Am I?" she spat. "I leave for four years worrying about you the whole time only to find when I return your like me. Shortly after you leave for three fucking days without hide-nor-hair of your location. Then become Alpha of these mangy dog, tell me this 'pup'" she spats. "It not only your kin, but our greatest enemies pup, who also seems to be your long lost sister. Now you saying you're planning to leave again, this time to the North, and you expect me to be reasonable?" Shego finish in a low snarl, fangs bared and breath panting.

Kim watched her mate for a moment before heaving a tired sigh. "Shego," she began. "Listen, I don't expect you to understand my ways or my blood's true origin. But when I need to do is not only for my, but for you, and family and this forest and everything beyond." Olive-frost eyes gaze longingly within the depth of Shego's light before Kim's voice became low, anxious, fearful. "Shego," she strained her mates name, bring to show her the severity of her choice. "Something…bad is going to happen if I don't go. Something…horrid!" A layer of moisture costed her now deep, pleading gaze. "I need to go speak with this creature. She might be the only one who can tell me what is to come. Please Shego? I know you're worried about me. Trust me, I can feel you concern, but I need to do this. If nothing else, then simply for a peaceful future for us."

Shego bore her gaze deep into her mates own and knew instantly she spoke the truth. Simply when Kim said _'us'_ in her last sentence she could see her mate didn't mean us as in the forest, her kin or the pack. No. It was us, as in herself and her mate.

Looking firmly at the fire coated she-wolf for when felt like forever Shego finally gave with a sigh. "Will talk about how this will work later."

A squeal of delight met the green wolf's ears before she was suddenly tackled and lick all over her muzzle.

WhiteWings watch all this from the sidelines, laughing wholeheartedly at his older aunt's over protectiveness of his younger aunt.

For the next few hours Kim taught WhiteWings sue basic moves while Shego lay on the sidelines basking in the morning light.

"Good morning Alpha GrassFire."

The greeting, thought polite, the ex-villeins' trained ears could easily detect the seething rage deeply masked behind.

"Greeting's NightStar." she responded with equal cerise.

"I couldn't help notice you're all the way over here while," his eyes twitched. "Your mate is on the other side of the clearing, tending to a pup."

Shego didn't even acknowledge the male with a look as she replayed emotionlessly, "Kimmie is my mate, not my servant. She can go where ever she pleases." A slight spark light in the plasma wolf's eyes. "As much as we love each other we also know to give the other space once in a while. If we were always together everywhere it'd be no different from a peasant trying to kiss ass to a noble." She then smiles. "I much rather have Shego-time then having someone always up my ass," her gaze darted quickly over towards NightStar before shifting back to watch Kim.

A hard leer shun in NightStar icy gaze forcing his claws firmly into the earth. The black wolf opened his maw to speak when Shego swiftly rose to her paws. "Looks like she's about to start."

NightStar looked up to see Kim leaping towards the high-ledge as Shego trotted off after her.

_'What's the bitch planning now?'_ he growled before hurrying after Shego just as Kim let loose a strong howl.

Within moment's all wolves, young, old, expecting, or once resting were now gathered around at the base of the leaders-ledge.

Shego leapt up swiftly, taking her place beside her mate before sitting, though Kim remained standing.

The heroin's sharp gaze scanned the gathering of wolves, both in feral forms and were forms.

_'Its time.'_ "Wolves of SilverBlood, it has come to my attention that there is disorder within the pack!"

Instantly loud cried of alarm and even anger rows form the pack.

Kim allowed this for a moment before the rise of her tail silenced the crowd.

"I have discussed this Alpha GrassFire," Shego couldn't help the smile that suddenly bore on her maw add Kim addressed her by her wolf name. "And she too has agreed. It is time for a change!"

This time no roars or of disapproval, no howls of fear, no snarls to state this being ridiculous idea. Nothing, but absolute silence. The pack seemed care to hear what there new Alpha's have desired for them all.

Taking a deep breath, "I hear by proclaim, from this day forwards each wolf will be bounded to a rank of their expertise for the whole of their life!"

This time an uneasy silence greeted Kim's statement. The pack, now edgy for their fate would be sealed to whatever their Alpha's deemed of them.

"As you are all well away, GrassFire and I are the Alpha's. Anything and everything of importance should be directly spoken to one or both of use before any action if taken!" Looking down at the crowd Kim suddenly felt a twinge of nervousness until she felt something placed atop her tail. A smile broke loose. She didn't have to turn to know, and instantly curled her own tail around that of her mate's. Silently thanking her for the comfort.

"If either Alpha GrassFire or myself are ether not present, unavailable or have gone on a mission," Shego grinned at the mention of something from there old life. "All Alpha duties with the exaction of exile and execution will be bestow upon the packs's second in commands."

This caused murmur mixed shock and excitement.

"These wolves will be ranked as Betas, and will demand as much respect as any of you would to your Alpha's. The Betas are also only to ever answer to the Alpha's!"

Kim keep a deep breath before stated the second in commands.

"RiverLily, LightFlight and WingBlade," Kim called out to the she-wolves as she rose to make themselves noted they heard their Alpha's call. "You three will be the first female Betas." There were few howls and roars of congrats before Kim rose her tail once more before any males got the wrong idea.

"ThornEye, OmenPools and RavenRoar," the males sprang to there paws. "You three are now the first male Betas."

Another wave of cheers greeted the three wolves before things quickly quieted to hear what their Alpha would say next.

"PetalBreeze, FlightFoot, RiverSand, RainFrost, OnyxSoul and SmokeTongue you will receive a specially made den, that will strictly be for the elders only."

Soft and weary whimpers of gratitude and happiness drifted towards Kim as she saw the old wolves grateful expressions. Having the old ones crammed in with all the loud and rowdy pups was just not expectable.

"However," The elders glanced up at Kim, somewhat worried. "Due to you being elders you are the not only the oldest of us all, but wisest and most experienced in the pack. I will ask that you pass on your knowledge and wisdom to the younger generation to come and that from starting today it will be the Elders duty as knowledge seekers. They will write down and gather all information into records." Kim stated firmly. "The SilverBlood's will not be in the world forever, and I will make it so that we leave our mark in history with art, poems, songs and stories. It will be the task of the Elders to maintain the packs history and help fortify its future. As well, we, the Alpha's and Betas will look too you for advice on matter that we may not understand in full."

Saying it was a shock that Kim gave the old ones jobs was an understatement. But one look in the elders's once glossed over eyes and you'd see and spark of fire brought back within. They didn't seem to care. They had seem to think once they become to old to hunt or train the pups they had out lived there us fullness to their pack and would die and meaningless death. Now though, they not only had a reason to keep living, but a purpose for it too. Not to mention such high respect from their Alpha's.

The elders beamed Kim a s big a smiles as there rabid and ruffled fur would allow.

Smiling back Kim turned her gaze back to the whole of the pack.

"Now, the next ranking is, to me, the most important one for the whole of the pack."

Silence came so fast, death would be pleased.

"LittleSun, ForestHeart, MossGlow, StoneTooth, TwilightMist, CinderScar, DuskHope, BloodIce, WaveBlades, AuroraNight and BlindFlower, you are all now ranked as SilverBlood's Guardians. You each have a unique talent I've witnessed, and I feel you eleven are the best choices to being the packs insured protection." Kim didn't truly find the idea of WaveBlades and ForestHeart being part of the Guardians, but they were strong and the pack looking up to them. So to keep the pack and her nerves at easy she chose to place them in the Guard rank. "Your task is simple to you. Defend and protect the camp and all the pack with your lives. You are allowed to chase off any unwelcome or threatening scening others. You are also demanded to escort those how do not fall under the category as 'dangerous' into camp until a Beta or an Alpha comes to retrieve the visiter."

The chosen Guardians were in truth pleased and honored to such a rank. The picked eleven rose to there paws and bowed their gratitude.

"The next group of names will be those whom I've deemed the best fit and fastest." Excited murmurs awaited Kim's announcement. "GoldenTears, SnowSight, FireWheel, SwiftStrike, WhisperedSong, SolerFlare, BoneBlaze and NightStar," Kim withheld a great amount of herself not to growl out him name. "You wolves are now ranked as the Hunters. You are now tasked with providing for the pack, to help keep us health, alive and strong! "

Eight wolves rose, seven bowed with honored respect as one hesitated.

_'That vile dog! How dare she place me as a lowly hunter! I should have been nothing less that a Beta!'_ NightStar musingly sneered in seething loathsomeness.

_'Augh! Hunting. But I suppose its better then pup-sitting all the time,'_ was the only thing on SwiftStrike's mind as he bowed respectfully.

Pleased with how things were going to far, Kim turned to Shego. Giving her a mild nod before sitting down.

Shego smirked and rose as her mate took her seat. The green Alpha took a moment to gaze out on the massive crowd of now her and Kimmie's pack.

Heaving a silent sigh the she-wolf began.

"Alpha SunStar and I have chosen only one wolf for this next rank." There was a muffled ring of whispered from this, but Shego continued. Not having the same patience as her love. "We concluded the pack could have no one better then her."

Everyone gazed up, intent on knowing who the wolf was and what rank they'd get.

Smiling, Shego's green gaze slid over to her only true friend within the pack. "MoonShadow," she announced, earning shocked gasped from below. "You are no longer known as an Herber. Your rank and stature is now titled as the pack Shaman."

MoonShadow, from her place in front gawked in awe up at her smiling friend.

"You will continue what you do best. Heal the wounded. Tend to the ill." Shego chuckled. "And have the authority to restrain anyone trying to over do it before they'er healed now."

A couple giggles and chuckles followed Shego little joke, as everyone knew how rebellious she was when MoonShadow kept having to treat her.

The sky-blue wolf rose to her paws and bowed, full of gratitude towards her friends and now leaders of the pack. "Thank you," she whispered.

Shego nodded her, showing she herded before continuing.

"Scouts are an important part of any large group. A pack is no different." The green she-wolfs eyes scanned the filled clearing. "A Scout is like friendly spy. They are allowed free range to travel about the territory along with other neighboring pack, tribes, Clan's or of any other creatures that pose friendly. These groups will be titled Sister to Brother-Packs and are allowed freedom within our land as we are with them." Looking down at a small grouping of adolescent pups Shego grinned. "Scouts are to remain friendly with these groups, but to also gather information about them. We are to be kept up to date on who the Alpha pro Alphas are, there conditions, and any impotent issues relating the groups. Also, is a new pack should try and settle near, Scouts are too check if they'er hostly." Shego took a deep breath. "And if ever a wolf or another creature is banished we are to know of whom, from which group and why the cause of their banishment!" she concluded, sweeping her gaze once more over the crowd, like an owl readying to swoop down.

"RockJaw, TearTail, IceSickle, EchoHowl, BitingThorns, FeatherFur and GhostGaze! You seven are the pack first loyal Scouts. Do your best, and remain vague."

The spoke for wolves rose and bowed, already fire lighting there eyes.

"Now, we have the wolves who don't seem to fit into any rank in particular. So, until they've chosen to find a place they wish to be ranked in," shifting her gaze to Kim, she saw her love slowly nod. "BlackMoon, FangHeart, ThunderCry, HollyBerry, HazelIce, TwistedScar, BrokenLight, BlazingNight; you all with be known a Pack Members. Wolves with rank-to-be-determined."

Startled cries broke out for but a moment when Shego snarled, "Enough! Because Alpha SunStar and I haven't yet to see much within you eight your ranking selection will be postponed! However," Shego sighed, calming. "Now that you've heard the rankings you'll hopefully be able to focus on one you want."

The moment the noise completely cleared Shego began once more.

"The final ranking it Omega." She paused for a moment. "Omega's, as you would have guessed, are the lowest ranking. However, this rank is only given to either newly recruited members, adolescent or as a demoting punishment. The tasks of the Omega's are to watch the pups and when there mentors aren't around and they do wrong you reprimand them. Now, I don't want to hear any whimpering. Got it?" Shego growled flaring her forepaws into green plasma instantly. Startled cried and gasped echoed below before swiftly they helped hush one another for Shego to continue speaking.

"HawkEyes, ShadowWing, HeartFrost, MistClaw and LeafMoon, these are the Omegas of the pack." Shego concluded her announcements.

In that moment Kim stood.

"Ever pup will be assigned a mentor within a week's time."

Thinking the meeting was over the pack began to slowly disperse when, "I'm not finished."

Turning back around they all saw Kim, posed at the edge of the ledge, the noon sun lighting her coat ablaze and the slight fall breeze causing her fur to dance making her the spitting image of an unearthly being.

"There is one last issue that had come to my attention." Gazing down at certain individuals Kim announced. "TwistedScar, HollyBerry, RockJaw come forwards."

The three wolves carefully wove there way through the crowd, cautiously approached the ledge.

Shego grinned wickedly knowing what her prices what doing, but the sudden dark expression on their green-coated Alpha innerly frightened them.

"ShadowWing, HeartFrost, FangHeart come forth."

A look for sheer dread cloaked the first three's faces as they watched the second three slowly walked forward. Clearly scared.

Kim's gaze was unreadable to all but Shego.

"I've call you six forwards to address an issues that I have not gone blindly without noticing." Seeing there anxious faces, Kim cold help but grin. This though, seeded the unwavering panic that began to rise so much, all could smell their fear scent.

"So, TwistedScar, I've noticed you've taking quite a liking to ShadowWing."

Both males paled.

"And you and FangHeart, RockJaw. I'm surprised a bit by that." Kim chuckled, but only caused the other two tales to blanch with fright.

Kim shifted her gaze over to the two females. "And HollyBerry and HeartFrost. That I noticed instantly. Not very good and hiding yourself are you?"

"What are you going to do?" FangHeart whimpered, caused Kim to brake and smile wide before she suddenly sprang down the ledge and landing before the three couples who leapt back.

"I'm going to do this," her eyes then began to glow golden as she approached them. The whole pack behind could to nothing but just watch in horror.

As Kim advanced on them, the six crouched low, tucking there tailed firmly between there legs and flattening there ears back all the way.

"Please…." HeartFrost began to beg. "Please, we meant no disrespect," the recently appointed Omega pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Stopping a couple inches before the group, Kim rose her red paws. It's toes engulfed in white flames. Reached out, she proceeded top touch HeartFrost on her head when she heard a low, but definite warning growl from close beside the now silently crying she-wolf. Looking and seeing it was HollyBerry, Kim just smiles and with little more to do she placed her paw atop her trembling she-wolfs head.

The white flames swiftly spread and consumed her within a transparent, white blaze, but astonishingly enough she didn't cry out in pain nor tremble in agony. In fact, if anything, HeartFrost felt warm and soothed.

Opening her eyes in alarm the she-wolf quickly gaze up at Kim. Seeing her Alpha's tender smile is what greeted her bewildered look.

"It is not right that the rest of your pack mates find their soul mates and you six be denied your other halves." Kim stated as she went around touched the top heads of the remained bunch. "With me flamed touch, I personally will ensure and decree you six mated to your chosen partners."

Once finished Kim stepped back, allowed the couples to inspect each other before turned back to their Alpha.

"What did you do to use?" ShadowWing softly asked.

"I just touched you with my blessing. Now, if ever your mates needs you, you'll know where they are."

The six gazed at Kim, shocked.

"Consider it a 'true' welcome to the pack gift," she smiled before the blessed bowed humbly.

"Thank you so much Alpha," they all spoke, slightly chocked from emotion.

Kim beamed a tender smile, nodded then turned back to Shego who was smiling down at her for a moment before leaping down to join her fiery mate.

"Now get some relaxation everyone! The first start of you ranked begin in two days!" and with that Kim and Shego padded off into the forest.

A half an hour later Kim came to a complete stop with Shego a few feet behind.

"Oh God, did you see there faces? That was priceless!" the green she-wolf laughter. "I never imagined you as a cruel joker."

It was quite other then Shego's laughter. Steadily the ex-thief stilled. Slight concur pulled at her face.

"Hey, Kimmie what's with the silent treatment hun?"

Shego didn't receive a response.

Anxiety slowly beginning to grow, Shego tentatively began to approach her love.

"Hey, Starlight? Are you okay?—"

"I'm going to go see them."

"What?" Shego inquired confused. Who was Kim talking about now?

"My family. I need to go and see them," the fire-coat softly stated.

In taking a deep breath before heaving a heavy sigh a rare, tender smile reserved only for Kim graced the normally grouchy female's furry lips as she padded up beside her mate.

"Hey," she softly called drawing her still petite, goody-goody, hero's eyes onto her. "If you need to go I won't stop you. But I will remain one thing."

"Yeah…?" came Kim's meek replay, only causing Shego's heart to wrench with deeper concern.

"You wait a couple days, at least 'til be get the Betas comfortable with there ranking duties then we can leave the pack in there paws for about a week. Will state were testing them too see how well they fair with there new ranks. And durning that time we can head back to Middleton. That a good plan?"

Kim couldn't help the small giggles when Shego attempted the puppy-dog eyes on her last statement.

"Yeah. I can work with that."

Shego smiled some, glad to see her love smiling again when coming began to bother her.

"Why do you want to head back to badly all of a sudden?"

Lifting her head to the sky, Kim seemed to be in another world for a few moment before, "I'm going to say goodbye, permanently.


End file.
